Hopeless Romantic
by hounoNOtenshi
Summary: Shizuru is the sophisticated heir to Fujino household while Natsuki was a rebellious girl from America. What will happen after these two opposite poles collide with each other? Will they be attracted or repulsed? AU
1. Chapter 1: The 'One'

**Hopeless Romantic**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. What a shame. T_T**

**A/N: **I know I should be updating my other Shiznat fic 'Life is Just a Dream'. In fact, I already have chapter three but I'm having troubles on writing chapter four. So, wish me luck! Lol ^^

Anyway, I kind of got the idea from the chick flick movie '27 Dresses' I just watched last night. Lol. I know it was out like, 2 years ago? Lawl ^^

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Fujino Shizuru is a refined sophisticated heir of the traditional wealthy Fujino household. She believes that one day she would soon meet the right person for her and dreams of having a perfect wedding and starting a happy family. Soon, she meets the rebellious and happy-go-lucky Kuga Natsuki—who grew up in America—by means of her childhood friend, Kanzaki Reito. What will happen after these two opposite poles collide with each other? Will they be attracted or repulsed?

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

"_How would you know if the person is the right one for you, that they are your true love?" Emeralds asked in curiosity._

"_Every one of us has a match. You will know that this is the right person when you hear bells when you kiss them or when time seems to stop when you are together. And the worst symptom? It is when your heart beats really crazy —doki dokidokidokidoki dokidokidoki—until you can't seem to breathe anymore." Crimson orbs glistened dreamily._

"_What the hell is that? Those are the symptoms of having a hearts attack. Better go get yourself checked. Hahahaha. You're such a hopeless romantic. But in case you wanna know, for me, love is your own choice. You choose who ever person you wanna fall in love with. Though, if you really think that that person is your Mr .or Ms. Right, would you still love them even though you are the total opposites of each other?" Crimsons are now looking amused at the Emeralds. "Like they're a total jerk. They would be late for your dates, and sometimes, even forget all about it. Or maybe, they would ignore all your phone calls. And maybe, even your family and friends would think they are not the right one for you. Would you still love this person even though you are always their last priority? But if both of you will still love each other despite that, if both of you are willing to go against all odds, then that is true love."_

"_Now who's the hopeless romantic?"_

* * *

*broom**broom**broom**

Motor engines roared to life one by one. The crowds went wild in cheering their favourite dog in the race. Some men were starting to take their clothes off and wave them around in the air. Some girls were squealing in delight to those _macho_ bikers riding their own _macho _sports bike. There was even more crowd today than any other day. Ostensibly, some famous bikers from America were here to race. It was said that the bikers were actually of Japanese descent and had decided to live at their parent's home country.

*bang*

A gunshot was heard, indicating the start of the race. The crowd went even wilder and wilder as the bikers try to outrun each other. Spectators started to get rougher and rougher, some bets were heard amongst the hundreds of people that decided to watch the race.

Around one corner, two humongous shirt-naked men were arguing to each other.

"What are you talking about? Juliet would of course beat the crap out of Duran!" The man with orange hair shoved the other.

"NANI? Juliet's not even comparable to Duran's speed!" Some spectators around them started to get into the fight on who is the better of the two "foreigners", forgetting to cheer for their own Japanese bikers. Some teenagers started to throw beer pop cans randomly to these people.

Amongst all the riots and noise was a sophisticated young lady. She had gotten a lot of attention upon entering the facility with her childhood friends Kanazaki Reito, Suzushiro Haruka and Kikukawa Yukino. Reito had insisted that they should come with him tonight. Rieto's good friend, Yuuichi Tate, was also participating on the said race. The tawny haired girl was sticking out like a sore thumb among the crowd. Honestly, who would wear a traditional kimono to a race track?

"You dragged us out of here to watch your friend lose? Honestly Reito, your friend is eating dust as we speak."

"Haruka-chan." Yukino tried to clam the mocking blonde.

"Ma ma ma ma Haruka-chan. It was just unfortunate that _they _are here. Tate-kun's doing his best."

"And you bubuzuke!" Haruka pointed at her friend who was calmly sitting at the bench with her eyes close. How she was able to stand the noise was a mystery to her friends. "Why the hell are you dressed up like that? People are staring at you like your some geisha doll on display!" The said people scampered away, afraid to face the wrath of the _lion_. Eyes fluttered open as she heard her friend called out to her. Behind the closed eyelids were a enticing crimson orbs.

"Ara, Haruka-chan. If I remember correctly, Reito invited me for a dinner party, did he not?" Fujino Shizuru was a well-known figure amongst people of Japan and even overseas. Who would not recognize the girl if she was present at every billboard in Tokyo and was recently featured at _Nihon Keizai Shimbun _as the 'leader' of today's generation.

"It's just that Reito must have forgotten to inform me that we will be watching a race. Reito must be getting old to forget such trivial things no?" Shizuru smiled at Reito who was now sweating nervously. Reito decided to omit the part that they will be coming to watch Tate's race first, then go to the party. If Reito had told Shizuru about the race, she would gladly decline Reito's offer—which would be bad because Reito had promised Tate that he would introduce him to his _best friend_. It seems that the blonde boy with an unusual side burns had taken interest to Shizuru.

The real question is who would not? There were so many reasons to list as to why people were captivated by the young refined lady. First of all, she was a Fujino. The Fujino household was known for its conglomerate all over the world. People would kill just to wed the Fujino heir. Just imagine all those privileges one would gain when they become part of the family. Second, the education the girl had received and achievements gained cannot par to any girl in the country—well except for Haruka as she said so herself. Shizuru also learned various traditional Japanese arts—a characteristic a mother-in-law would like to have for a daughter-in-law. Not to mention that behind that brain was a beauty that will make the princess of England to shame—especially the smile that would melt anyone's knees into jell-o. Despite all of these overwhelming characteristics she had, she stayed down to earth and simple which made her even more likeable. Shizuru was just the epitome of a true traditional Japanese woman.

That was what outsiders see Shizuru. Though in reality, behind this perfection is a normal girl which can be really _scary_ at times as Reito had put it. Sure Shizuru was all that simple, but the manipulation skills the girl had was—was—there was no words to describe how manipulative she can be. Not really a bad thing though. To her friends, Shizuru was just as fragile and vulnerable as anyone can be but still have the authoritative aura around her. She pouts whenever things do not go her way. She passed her student council work on to Haruka during their school days. She enjoyed tea and she daydreamed in the middle of a class.

They say that Picasso discovered his talent for painting when he was nine. Mozart found his calling at age five, composing his first mini web. Tigerwoods won his first club well before his second birthday [1]. And Shizuru? She discovered what she wanted when she was eight. No, it was not to be the next CEO of Fujino Corporation, nor be the richest woman in the world and over throw Bill Gates. It was to find the right 'one', have a perfect wedding and start a happy family together with the 'one'. Cheesy for a Fujino, is it not? But that was her dream. That's what she wanted. Fujino Shizuru knew what she wanted.

The attention of the three girls was averted from Reito to the track. People were cheering while some can be heard grunting. A man was waving the checkered flag, indicating the end of the race. Haruka immediately stood up from her seat.

"It's done. So I'm going to wait for you guys in the car. Don't make me wait for too long or I'll leave you two!" Haruka walked away from the two with Yukino following closely behind her.

Shizuru was trying to see the winner standing on the podium. Unfortunately for her, the podium was too crowded and people from the bench are blocking her view. The last thing she saw was people trying to climb over the safety fence, before Reito grab a hold of her arm, escorting her out.

"Well, Shizuru, let's not make Haruka-chan and Yukino-chan wait any longer."

"Reito's right. We should not make Haruka-chan wait any longer. Reito and I know too well what will happen if we take too long." Shizuru giggled at the pale face of Reito. Ever since they were kids, Reito cannot stand up to Haruka's rambling and loud voice. If Haruka were alive during world war, it would have been a great asset as a torturing method for the Japanese.

"STUPID SPIDER!" Reito and Shizuru were at the exit of the facility when a loud voice caught Shizuru's ears. Shizuru turned to inquire who the owner of the voice was but just like before, the people were crowding too much at the podium.

"Ara? What a loud voice." Shizuru giggled as she continued to walk out of the race track, with Reito holding the door open for her.

**

* * *

**

The chattering inside the girl's locker room stopped as a group of foreigners came in. A frowning blunette walked in with a laughing red head behind her. Following the two well-known bikers was another red head with two blessed bosoms. Their eyes follow the three stunning ladies but immediately stopped when the said blunette gave them a death glare.

"Come on mutt! It was fun! Admit it!" the red head with longer hair stated, clutching her stomach while laughing hysterically.

"It was not! I bet you won't be laughing if it was you." The blunette face the red head without missing the chance to throw the water bottle at the red head.

"What was that for!" The red head immediately stopped laughing and dangerously walked over to where the blunette was. She leaped on the blunette but was rather confused when she felt this marshmallow softness pushed up against her face.

"Mai! What the hell?" the red head screamed fighting the blush that was slowly creeping up on her cheeks.

"Come on Nao-chan. No fighting before the race." The blunette snickered in apathy to her friend's condition, "And you, Natsuki. Stop starting a fight with Nao-chan and change into your biker suit. The race's gonna start any minute now." Mai scolded the two girls just like a mother.

"What? But Mai! I did not start the fight! The spider did!" Natsuki tried to prove her innocence.

"What are you saying mutt! You were the one who threw a water bottle on me while I was sitting over there!"

"Cause you were laughing like a hyena! And I told you to stop!"

"But it was funny!"

Mai's eyebrow were beginning to twitch at the non-stop bickering of the two girls in front of her.

"Natsuki! Nao! Will you guys stop bickering like 5-year-olds and get dressed already!" Mai said as she looked in disapproval at Nao and Natsuki. "Not to mention you are making me embarrassed by fighting like that in front of these girls!" Mai scolded more as she stepped aside to reveal the view of the other girls with their eyes fixated on the two bickering bikers. "I'm sorry about causing all this ruckus." Mai bowed to the girls in apology and glared back to the Nao and Natsuki who was standing too proud behind her.

"What?" Natsuki and Nao asked simultaneously. Mai did not speak up but continued to glare daggers at the two.

"I'm sorry." Nao and Natsuki shrugged and continued to dress up, quietly this time.

"Hehehe. I'm sorry again." Mao smiled timidly at the girls while scratching the back of her head.

The girls however, cannot tear their eyes away as soon as the foreign bikers started to undress. Natsuki were clad in a raven matching lingerie that complimented her white, porcelain skin while Nao wore a red pair of underwear, the tone of red the same as her hair's color.

Natsuki wore a two-piece white, black and blue Ducati leather suit. It was top-grain cowhide leather, excellent for abrasion resistance with pre-curved sleeves for comfortable riding position. The name 'Duran' was printed on the left sleeve while a logo of a wolf paw crest was stitched on the left torso of the suit.

Nao had chosen a matching black and red Yamaha leather suit. It had the same top-grain leather like Natsuki's. The suit had nylon stitching perforated leather on the front to keep the Nao cool. Nao's suit also had Dupont Kevlar at crotch, on inner arms, and behind the knees for perfect fit and ease of movement. Nao's suit had the name 'Juliet' printed across the upper back and a spider logo on the left arm sleeve.

The other participants were in awe when the two bikers stepped out of the locker room. The aura the two gave off was of professionalism. Murmurs immediately started amongst the group. Kuga Natsuki was born at Los Angeles, California together with Yuuki Nao and Tokiha Mai. Despite growing up in the states, the three were fluent in Japanese. The other bikers know too well, who Kuga Natsuki was. After all, she made the headline and front cover of _Cycle World Magazine_ after she won the Grand Prix about three months ago and was featured at _Forbes Magazine_ for the Kuga Enterprise.

Kuga Natsuki was expected to take over the Enterprise after she had graduated from University of California. However, the people were shocked when she announced her desire to go home in Japan and open up a garage. Some weeks after the shocking announcement, the media moved on to another catch, Natsuki's very own sister, Alyssa.

Regardless of the fact that Natsuki rejected the position her father, Kuga Kido, offered her, he actually anticipated his daughter's actions. Ever since a kid, Natsuki never showed interest in formal social activities. Whenever Natsuki was supposed to attend such gathering, the girl would run off together with her dog, and would not be found 3 days after the gathering. Natsuki had always been like that—happy-go-lucky. She never worried about life and her future.

Only a few people had approached the blunette despite of her beauty. Everyone would think of their own lives first, right? Countless of suitors, men and women, approached the blunette during her school days, but abruptly decreased when a certain paparazzi shot spread through the internet and magazines. The shot was a certain Kuga Natsuki giving a black haired boy the hell of his life. The next day, the said spiky haired boy came to the Kuga mansion with his face contorted, apologizing deeply in front of Natsuki.

Natsuki was always the rough one. Who would have thought that such rough and rebellious attitude would be the supposed heir to Kuga Enterprise? During the course of her university life, Natsuki gathered more and more of girl wooers. Natsuki would occasionally socialize with them but gave nothing more than that.

Kuga Natsuki started to walk towards her bike of choice, which was a shining black Ducati 1198. With her helmet on, Natsuki straddled the sports bike, readying herself for the race.

"Mutt!" a muffled voice beside her disturbed her concentration.

"What is it spider?" Natsuki annoyingly answered to her friend's call.

"Wanna bet?" Natsuki's ears perked up like a dog at Nao's preposition.

"What is it?" Interest was evident to Natsuki's voice. Natsuki never let the chance to beat Nao at anything.

"If I win, you're gonna match me up to some hot girls at tonight's party."

"And if I win?"

"Then I'm gonna hook you up with someone."

"What the hell? What made you think I wanna be hooked up to someone?"

"Well. What do you want then?"

"Hmm. You can be my maid for tonight!" Natsuki laughed at the thought of bossing Nao around.

"Fine." Natsuki revved up her engine.

"Deal." Both girls readied their selves. Their ears were being sensitive to the sound they were anxiously waiting.

*bang*

The gunshot was heard and soon the two foreign biker where on each other's tail.

"Natsuki! Nao-chan!" Mai cheered loudly despite the fact that the girls would not ever hear a single thing she was saying.

It was a close race. Too close. The officials was staring at the picture for quite a while now, deciding who came in first. After a minute or so, the officials announced the people who were lucky enough to stand on the podium. To Natsuki and Nao's disappointment, they found their selves standing on the same podium for first place. On their right was a blonde guy with weird side burns at second place and a long haired brunette girl on their left.

"Natsuki! Nao-chan! Congratulations!" Mai shouted behind the chaotic crowd. Natsuki and Nao was now getting on each other's nerves. Remembering the scene at the locker room earlier, Nao smirked at her thoughts. It's time for her revenge.

"STUPID SPIDER!" Natsuki screamed at the top of her lungs when Nao discreetly tripped her over the podium. Nao just snickered and was about to laugh aloud but swallowed hardly when she noticed the killing intent behind Mai's death glare. Nao's definitely going to be deaf after an ear full sermon from Mai.

**

* * *

**

The dinner party was held at the Hyatt Regency in Tokyo. The hall was equally elegant as the guests inside it. The ceiling was adorned with large crystal chandeliers. The chatters stopped when the heirs to Japan's top business magnates walked in. Fujino Shizuru was wearing her traditional purple kimono with her hair tied up. Kanzaki Reito changed into a tuxedo. Haruka changed into a white blouse and black dress pants with Yukino in clad in her black cocktail dress. Amongst the people, Shizuru was the first to be noticed. Why wouldn't she, if she was the only person wearing a kimono? Shizuru always preferred wearing kimonos at such occasions. Though Shizuru also wears cocktail dresses occasionally, the tawny-haired goddess still preferred the kimono over it. Maybe it was the influence of growing up in a traditional family. The media guests took shots after shots, taking every move the quartet do.

Immediately, the four socialized to different people. People were fluttering them while some tried to pull one on them. However, Haruka scared people, who tried to approach Yukino, away.

"Ara, Haruka-chan can be really cute when being protective of Yukino-chan." Shizuru eased the glaring girl that immediately blushed.

"Shut up, bubuzuke! Why are you here anyway? Why don't you do and socialize more so you can find the 'one'" Haruka said mordantly.

"Being friendly with each other again I see." Shizuru did not get the chance to speak up when Reito approached them. "I'm really getting jealous of you guys. I'm the only one who doesn't receive any special treatment from you guys." Reito pouted as he held the glass of wine to his lips.

The three girls were about to speak up when people started to whisper among each other, looking at the entrance door. It seems that the late arrival had caught their interests. Came in were three dazzling ladies.

The only blunette was wearing a white long sleeved polo with a loosely fixed blue tied with black vest over it and a pair of blue jeans finished with white leather shoes. The red heads that were standing on each of her sides were wearing black fitted dresses that complimented every curve in their body.

"Attractive ladies aren't they?" the quartet tore their eyes off the trio on the door and faced the other intruder. "I'm Yuuichi Tate. Nice to meet you." Tate bowed in respect of the people in front of him.

"Tate-kun! This is Shizuru, Haruka-chan and Yukino-chan." Reito said as he introduced his friends, "Congrats on being second. You were great tonight!" Reito patted Tate's shoulder.

"I would have been third but we got two first placer tonight so I was bumped into second." Tate smiled shyly.

"Two?" Shizuru asked unexpectedly.

"Ye—yeah. You saw the three girls who just came, right? The blunette and the red head were tied for first place." Tate said as he looked over the tri who was now happily chatting with each other. "They just arrived a few days ago. They are from America, though Japanese by blood."

"Kuga?" Shizuru asked again.

"Yeah. She's the blunette."

"Kuga of Kuga Enterprise?" Tates nodded, "No wonder she looked familiar. Ara, I saw the article about Kuga-san."

"Oh yeah! So she was the delinquent daughter of Kido-san?" Four pairs of eyes turned towards Haruka. "What? I just can't believe she did that! And Her father was expecting much from there. And yet, she decided to throw that and be all rebel."

"Ara, I agree with you Haruka-chan." Now three pairs of eyes turned to Shizuru. It was not very often that the tawny haired girl would agree to Haruka. "She does give off the rebellious aura." Shizuru said, not tearing her eyes off the blunette.

Natsuki was looking around idly when her emeralds accidentally met the alluring crimson orbs. 1… 2… 3.. 4.. 5.. seconds had passed and they were still holding the gaze to each other until Natsuki averted her eyes off from the enticing crimsons. Natsuki fought the urge to look back again but was completely beaten by her sudden desire to look back. Natsuki blushed immediately when the tawny haired girl smiled at her alluringly.

"Natsuki, are you alright?" Mai asked Natsuki, worry was evident to her voice. Mai cannot help but worry over her two friends ever since the two impulsively decided to live in Japan—away from their parents. "Your face is really red."

"Just probably can't stand the wine. You're so weak mutt!" Nao laughed.

"Ye—yeah I think Nao's right. I—I'm just going out for air." _What the hell am I blushing for?_

Nao and Mai looked at each other. Never once did Natsuki let Nao off the hook for mocking her.

"There's something wrong with the mutt."

"She must really have too much to drink." Little did both of them know, Natsuki never had a single drop of alcohol running in her body.

Natsuki laid on one of the pool chairs with her eyes shut. She took her blue tie off and randomly threw it aside.

"Ara." Natsuki immediately sat up at the angelic voice that invaded her personal face. Natsuki was presented with the sight of a tawny-haired girl wearing a purple kimono with a—a blue tie hanging off her head.

"I—I'm sorry!" Natsuki instantly rushed towards the girl and took her tie off her head. "I didn't mean to hit you with my tie." Natsuki was blushing again.

"Ara, no worries Stranger-han." Shixuru giggled. _Ara, she blushes too quickly. She was blushing a while ago too!_

"…suki [2]"

"Wha—what?" Shizuru uncharacteristically stuttered. She was definitely taken aback by the girl's words.

"..suki." Natsuki continued to mumble while looking at the floor blushing feverishly.

"Ara. I'm sorry. But I don't understand Stranger-han." Shizuru had recomposed herself. She heard the girl this time but decided on teasing her a little more.

"Natsuki!" Natsuki accidentally shouted, "I—I mean I'm Natsuki, Kuga Natsuki." Natsuki offered a handshake.

"Fujino Shizuru." Shizuru smiled. And took Natsuki's hand. Lights surrounding the edges of the pool lit one by one under the moonlit sky.

It all began at a simple handshake. It was all there, the symptoms. To the two, time seemed to have stopped. Hearts began to beat madly in tune together. Their eyes were glued to each other, refusing to look at another thing besides the orbs they were holding. They stayed like that, no one knew for how long or how short—they didn't care. The only thing they care about right now is that they found the 'one'.

**

* * *

**

[1] Yup! That was from the movie ^^

[2] Suki- 'I like you' in Japanese. Shizuru thought Natsuki was confessing to her. When in fact, she was just introducing herself.

So how was it? This is my try for Rom-com Shiznat! ^^ I just had to write and publish it today. Anyway R&R please! Would be greatly appreciated! ^^ One more thing! Sorry for the mistakes you found. I haven't got the chance to proof read it yet. So, yeah. Just tell me any mistakes I made. ^^


	2. Chapter 2: First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. What a shame. T_T**

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! I'm overwhelmed! ^^

**Chum-sa: **Yup! Suki means like. But I don't think that's the meaning behind Natsuki's name. 'Cause her name is written inなつき, which is Na-Tsu-Ki.

**adj128: **Hey you! I am waiting for your next update too! Lol ^^

And for the rest of the reviewers, I read your reviews and I'm really thankful ^^

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Fujino Shizuru is a refined sophisticated heir of the traditional wealthy Fujino household. She believes that one day she would soon meet the right person for her and dreams of having a perfect wedding and starting a happy family. Soon, she meets the rebellious and happy-go-lucky Kuga Natsuki—who grew up in America—by means of her childhood friend, Kanzaki Reito. What will happen after these two opposite poles collide with each other? Will they be attracted or repulsed?

**Chapter Two: First Kiss**

_It all began at a simple handshake. It was all there, the symptoms. To the two, time seemed to have stopped. Hearts began to beat madly in tune together. Their eyes were glued to each other, refusing to look at another thing besides the orbs they were holding. They stayed like that, no one knew for how long or how short—they didn't care. The only thing they care about right now is that they found the 'one'._

To an outsider, the sight of these two lovely ladies were just picturesque. And to both of them—well they don't really have any idea as to why they were standing there gazing to each other like some heroine on a sissy chick flick movie. For Shizuru, it is not a bad thing at all. No, no—the Fujino heir is a fan of _magic—_ a die-hard believer. But what about the other girl in front of her, Natsuki? Despite the fact that the blunette beauty had gathered quite a number of fans, she never had any experience on this kind of things. She never even imagined being in this kind of situation! Why would she of she was know as the lone wolf? Natsuki is not a social person, to say the least. Hell, she would not even let anyone invade her personal bubble. But there was something about the girl in front of her—[1] what it was, she did not know.

The two girls were deeply caught up in the moment. One minute they were strangers whose eyes accidentally met each other, and then they were acquaintances in the poolside, looking at each other. Suddenly, the two girls were like the opposite poles of a magnet, slowly attracting each other—closing the gap in between them. Closer... More… Closer… Until the tip of their noses touched each other.

Natsuki was being tensed at the situation she was at, while Shizuru was trying her hardest to calm her own heart. Natsuki almost ran away when she realized the girl in front of her had closed her eyes. _Eh? Why—why did she… Eh? Kiss? But I never… Ah! Whatever! _

Natsuki closed her own eyes and decided to capture the luscious lips waiting for her. And there it was again, another sign of the finding the 'one'. Was that bells they were hearing? They must be getting real crazy to hear bells that weren't present anywhere near them. Just a few more inches, and Natsuki would have gotten her first kiss. But no. Natsuki just had to have the worst luck—EVER.

"Mutt!"

"Bubuzuke!" Nao and Haruka concurrently shouted. Natsuki and Shizuru released the breath they were unconsciously holding and pulled away from each other on impulse, slightly panting. A few feet away from them were their respective friends with a blonde and red head leading the way towards them.

"Natsuki!" Mai said as she shouted behind Nao, "We were so worried about you! It has been hours since you were gone. The other guests are starting to leave."

"What! You're the only one worried about Kuga!" Mai glared at Nao who was opening a Pepsi. Nao would just never admit in front of Natsuki that she was also worried about her, that she really cared for her cousin [2]. The trio had been joint in their hips ever since they were in play school. Some people liked the idea of Mai sticking around Natsuki, but not in Nao's case. They said the younger illegitimate _Kuga_ would be a bad influence to the future head of their household [3].

"You're still red." Mai placed a hand on Natsuki's forehead and the other on her own. "And you're really hot. Maybe you caught a fever?" Mai wondered and Natsuki shook her head.

"Natsuki-san?"

"Kanzaki." Natsuki nodded at the presence of the black-haired boy.

"You know them Reito-san?" Reito nodded in confirmation of Yukino's query.

"Yeah. I've met them quite a few times now. _Hora_, remember whenever my family go on vacation at LA?" Haruka, Yukino and Shizuru nodded. The Kanzakis visit the state for vacations and business purposes yearly. "This is Mai-san," Reito pointed to the busty red head.

"Nice to meet you all."

"And this is Nao-chan." Reito patted the younger girl's head.

"Stop it Kanzaki! Mou!" Nao swatted Reito's hand off her head. She half-hated and half-liked how the older guy treated her.

"Hahaha. Sorry. I just can't help it Nao-chan." Reito laughed at the flustered young red head. Reito and Nao, surprisingly get along well.

"And of course I assume you all know Kuga Natsuki-san." The said blunette nodded her head, "You see Mikoto-chan had taken quite a liking to these three, especially Mai-chan." Mai smiled fondly at the mention of the younger Kanzaki. They first met at the summer beach three summers ago. "And everyone, these are my best friends, Suzushiro Haruka-chan, Kikukawa Yukino-chan and Fujino Shizuru." Haruka had her arms crossed while one foot was tapping impatiently on the masonry below her. Yukino politely bowed at them while Shizuru flashed one of her dashing smiles.

"Ahem! Since the introductions are over, can we go home now?" asked the ever-so-impatient Haruka.

"Ara, Haruka-chan's not in a good mood tonight. Perhaps it was because of those guys?" Shizuru pointed to a group of three men their age, who were looking at them. They had been the same people who tried to talk to Yukino earlier.

"Shut up bubuzuke! And you didn't even want to go here in the first place!" Haruka stomped off from the group. "Come on now, Reito, Yukino! Just leave the bubuzuke _onna_ alone if she does not want to go." Shizuru just smiled at Haruka and turned her gaze back to Natsuki who was still looking at her. _Ara, Now, I am glad I came here._

"Ahahaha. I'm sorry about that everyone. We best be leaving now." Reito laughed and followed Haruka and Yukino. He stopped midway when he noticed that Shizuru was not following them. "Shizuru?"

"Ara, I'm coming Reito." Shizuru said without tearing her eyes off Natsuki and vice-versa. "It was nice to meet you, Natsuki. But every Cinderella has to leave at midnight!" Shizuru giggled as she taps her imaginary watch while she walked away from Natsuki. "It was nice to meet al of you, too!" Natsuki stared, mouth ajar, at the retrieving figure of the giggling girl. Why is it, that she felt uneasy seeing that back facing her?

"Oi! Mutt! What the hell's wrong with you?" Nao asked as she lightly punched her cousin's arm to catch her attention. But to Mai and Nao's astonishment, Natsuki did not even bother to look at them and release her rage. Instead, she just continued to stare at the now vacant space in front of her.

"Natsuki?"

"I—I think I like her." Natsuki blurted softly out of the blue.

"Oh?" Mai coolly answered as if it was normal for Natsuki to like someone else rather than her close circle of family and friends. A few blinks and minutes of awkward silence from the three, Natsuki's words sank into the two read heads.

"EH!" Mai screamed while Nao coughed the soda she was drinking and wiped the dripping liquid residue that came out of her nose. One thing for sure, that's gotta hurt.

**

* * *

**

It has been two weeks after their first meeting. Unfortunately, for Natsuki, she had been busy on her motorbike races that she barely had the time to get in touch with the tawny haired girl that caught her interest. She only scored a cup of tea with her the next day after that fated night—and that was it. How miserable Natsuki's life had gotten. After thousands of pleas, countless of tricks and dramatic nosebleeds Reito had, Natsuki had finally gotten Reito to agree on her condition. Her setting? Reito would invite Shizuru to a bar and Natsuki were to _accidentally _bump to Shizuru. What a cliché situation, right? Why can't just Natsuki ask the girl in topic personally? The thing is, Natsuki needed more boost on her self-esteem before she can have the guts to ask the tawny haired heir. Even the tea 'date' was just a coincidence. The blunette had woken up late and alone in her apartment and decided to eat at a nearby café when she saw Shizuru alone. Now, if it was just a coincidence, maybe Natsuki's life is not that horrible as she thought it was. How convenient that fate, destiny, or _whatever_ it was, was working it's magic on them.

Reito was walking in the middle of the hallway of Fujino Corporation with a bright smile on his face. The quartet was freshly graduates from the university but they had positions waiting for them in their own respective family businesses. Reito was immediately appointed president of Kanzaki Inc. while his father served as the Chairman. Haruka and Yukino took over Armitage-Chrysant firm that their family was managing for four generations now, while Shizuru took the VP seat of Fujino Crop.

Reito smiled vibrantly at Senoh Aoi, Shizuru's second cousin and secretary.

"Good morning Aoi-chan!"

"Ah! Reito-sempai, good morning." Aoi had not gotten out of the habit of calling Reito her sempai from their school days. "Here to see Shizuru-san?" Reito nodded and Aoi escorted him to Shizuru's office. Aoi was still in university but insisted on helping Shizuru.

"Shizuru-san, Reito-sempai is here to see you."

"Thank you Aoi-chan." Shizuru smiled while sitting comfortably behind a large glass desk with her name written on a glass desk nameplate. Aoi excused herself to make some tea.

"Ara, what can I do for you Reito?"

"Nothing. I'm just checking on how you are doing." Reito laughed, hiding his personal agenda as to why he was there sitting at Shizuru's office during office hours. Shouldn't the president be busy at this time of day?

"I'm fine if Reito is really worried about me." Reito would check on Shizuru from time to time, but never did Reito come personally to her office during busy hours. "So what is it that Reito wanted to tell me?" Shizuru said as she sits in front of Reito. "It must be important that Reito had to go her personally." It's not that important neither, in Reito's opinion. He just did not want the wrath of Kuga Natsuki to befall upon him.

"Ahem. I was just wondering if you are free for tonight, Shizuru-san." Shizuru raised an eyebrow at the use of honorifics. Reito never used honorifics on her except when the guy had something he needed the crimson eyed girl to do. Just like the time when Reito had insisted them to go on a _dinner party_ when in fact Reito had planned so much more.

"Why is Reito asking?" Shizuru cautiously asked Reito. She did not want to agree on something that she has no clue what it is about, right? Right.

"Hehe. I heard there was this new club that opened downtown. I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me." Shizuru frowned at Reito, an expression the public had never seen from her. "O—of course we will invite Haruka-chan and Yukino-chan too!"

**

* * *

**

Shizuru was sitting on the bar looking at the bodies grinding at each other. Reito had invited the girls out tonight, saying it was to pull Shizuru out of the damned office and have some fun with people her age. Shizuru wanted to decline the offer at first, knowing all too well that she would just be hit on by the suck up rich kids or wanna be rich kids her age. But after some persistence from Reito, Shizuru had agreed. Haruka and Yukino were surprisingly dancing in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded intoxicated strangers. Shizuru caught a glimpse of Reito in the corner of her eye. Reito was happily talking to a group of girls, who she assumed, were still in university. Her little deed was interrupted when she heard a familiar husky voice behind her.

"Hey gorgeous, are you lost? Because heaven's a long way from here." Shizuru's eyebrows raised in amusement at the line the girl behind her had uttered.

"Hi Natsuki." Shizuru said as she turned around to face the alleged girl.

"Hey!" Natsuki flashed her own awkward smile, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah. It really is, Natsuki." Shizuru said and looked away from Natsuki to the bartender, "Can I have a tea please?" the bartender looked puzzled in a few seconds but nodded to confirm that he got Shizuru's order. Who would order a tea in a bar? Evidently, Fujino Shizuru does.

"Do—do you believe in love at first sight?" Natsuki stuttered. Shizuru had been pretty quiet ever since Natsuki approached her. What happened to the small encounter they had at the dinner party? What happened to all the stolen loving gazes the blunette had been receiving from the girl beside her? Natsuki fidgeted at her sit. A while ago, she wanted to back out of the plan that Nao had arranged for her but her cousin and Mai had insisted her to just go through with it. Natsuki was feeling unbelievably insecure now, more so than the past few days. After the unexpected confession the night at the dinner party, Nao volunteered to help Natsuki—much to Natsuki's fear.

"Ara, no. I don't, Natsuki." Shizuru decided to tease the blunette, making her flustered at her answer. Of course Shizuru knew this pick-up line too well. She had been the object of these lines anyway. Not to mention she knew a certain shorthaired _megane _girl who was very good at his thing. Natsuki had better try harder next time. Natsuki missed the smile Shizuru had when she turned her face away from Natsuki. What does Natsuki find so interesting at the bar table, anyway? More interesting than the _gorgeous _girl beside her? Natsuki looked up to see Shizuru when the other candidly blocked off her pick up line. The same pick up line Nao had told her that would be a kill. _Way to go spider._ Natsuki hurriedly placed herself to the other side of Shizuru so she could face her.

"Are.. are you from Tennessee?" Shizuru raised an eyebrow before taking a sip at her cup of tea, "Because you're the only TEN I see. [4]" Natsuki tried one more time with new confidence.

"Ara, no Natsuki." Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's lame lines. But nonetheless, Shizuru was feeling tingly inside, knowing that the blunette was eyeing her from the beginning she had set foot on this bar. She just did not approach the brunette first. She is a Fujino, she is Shizuru, and she liked being wooed by other people, not the other way around. It's for her own sake of vanity I say. "I'm from Kyoto, if Natsuki must know."

"Really?" Natsuki dumbly replied with her once built up confidence depleting slowly. The pace the conversation is in was getting out of her hands. _Dammit. _"Is that why you have this weird accent?"

"Ara, Natsuki thinks I'm weird?" Shizuru hid her face behind her hands.

"What? No! It's just you just sound different. I mean. Gah!" Natsuki was literally pulling her hair out of frustration but immediately stopped when she heard giggles beside her.

"I was just teasing Natsuki." Shizuru winked at Natsuki who immediately blushed in response. After receiving the blush adorning Natsuki's face, Shizuru, satisfied, continued to chat with the bartender. Natsuki cannot help but check out the tawny haired girl in front of her. Shizuru was wearing casual clothes in contrast to their first meeting were she was in a yukata looking very lovely and elegant. But the Shizuru in fornt of her now was just screaming hotness all over. WOW, how can something so simple be so sexy at the same time? She was wearing a long printed, v-neck white shirt. Natsuki stared longer at Shizuru's ample chest, longer than politely necessary while the _victim_ was busy finishing her tea. Natsuki's eyes darted further more to the south. Shizuru was wearing a black mini skirt and long boots. Natsuki quickly averted to her side in fear of being caught gawking on Shizuru's smooth long legs. However, Natsuki's urge to check the girl out more got the best off her. Natsuki looked back again, this time her eyes took interest at the mouth watering, creamy neck of Shizuru. Natsuki noticed that the girl in front of her was starting to sweat slightly. Natsuki's eyes followed the drop of sweat travel from the top of Shizuru's neck down to her cleavage. _How hot. Very very hot. _Natsuki gulped—HARD. It definitely was getting too hot for her to handle. Natsuki comically pinched her nose in fearing of a nosebleed. Isn't that what happened to those characters that she read from Nao's manga? Natsuki was feeling really woozy at the thought. Way to control your libido, Natsuki.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru looked at Natsuki who just gotten quietly suddenly. When Shizuru did not get any kind of response from the blunette, she stood and positioned herself in front of Natsuki—who, she just realized was about the same height as her. "Natsuki?" Shizuru lightly shook Natsuki who was still lost in her own world. Shizuru swore she saw Natsuki's eyes whirling.

"Ara? I think I broke Natsuki." Shizuru giggled at the behaviour of the girl in front of her. What Natsuki did not know was, Shizuru was quite aware that Natsuki was checking her out, it's not that Shizuru minded anyway. Natsuki snapped out of her stupor when she heard the girl giggle, and clumsily backed away when she noticed at how the distance between them had shortened while she was in her trance.

"Heh?" Natsuki realized that Shizuru must have had caught her.

"Is Natsuki okay? I was calling her too many times now but she was not answering." Shizuru tried to fill in the blunette, "I thought I broke Natsuki." Shizuru stifled her laugh the back of her hand.

"Ye—yeah I'm okay! It's just that. Do you want to go out for a walk? It's getting pretty crowded and hot in here." Natsuki quickly diverted the topic. She really need to go out or she would just explode right there.

"It sure does. But won't Natsuki's friends get worried if she just left?" Natsuki shook her head, grabbed Shizuru's right hand, and escorted her out of the busy bar.

It was already dark and a little bit chilly. Natsuki and Shizuru walked a little further from the bar. There were barely people outside other than some teenagers who wanted to take a glimpse of the bar at the last minute. Luxurious cars adorned the streets. One look and you would know that the bar was a hangout for the sons and daughters of Japan's finest business magnate.

"How about Natsuki?" Shizuru broke the silence between them. Ever since the blunette and she had stepped out of the bar, Natsuki had not spoken a single word.

"What about me?" Natsuki asked as she childishly leaps from one parking block concrete to another.

"Ara, we are talking about where I came from before Natsuki broke." Shizuru cannot help but tease the blunette beside her. "I also want to know where Natsuki came from."

"Oh? I was born here in Tokyo then transferred to LA when I was 2 years old."

"Why is Natsuki back here?"

"I don't know. I just liked it here." Natsuki shrugged. "You're family's from Kyoto, right? My dad was from there too! But he do not speak like you. And he does not say _that._"

"Ara, what do you mean _that_?" Shizuru mused at Natsuki.

"I mean that. That _ara. _You say that word too much." Natsuki stopped leaping and walked alongside Shizuru. "If I got you a penny for every word, you'd be a damn millionaire in a day!" Natsuki laughed.

"Ara, I prefer the currency to be converted to yen please." Shizuru laughed together with Natsuki. And was startled when the said blunette abruptly ran while pulling her with her. "Wait. Natsuki?"

"Let's go there!" Natsuki happily pointed at the moonlit river on their left.

Natsuki and Shizuru were walking side by side along the riverbank. A little talk from here and there, but it did not matter anymore. It just felt right being together, whether the stay together silently or not.

However, inside Natsuki's mind, she was having her own anxious mind battle. Nao had thought her things, things to do and not to do to get a hold of the girl you like. Natsuki didn't like the idea of coming to Nao for help at first but revoked her hesitation when she realized she can't really ask Mai for help in this kind of matter. You cannot blame Natsuki though, the busty red head never had a love life, for all Natsuki knew, just like herself—unlike Nao. Her cousin who just hit on random people she find hot or sexy. The day before, Natsuki and Nao had an intense session on how to pick up girls. Just like how Natsuki learnt a few pick up lines to say to the crimson-eyed girl beside her. _How was it again?_

"Hey, Shizuru." Natsuki was the first to break the silence enveloping the two. "Since I'm new here, can you give me directions?" Natsuki stated, nervous as hell.

"To where?" _Aha! She bought it._ Natsuki sure was glad that her pick up line was not blocked off this time.

"To your heart." Natsuki was blushing madly. She was never the girl to say cheesy lines that makes you itchy all over. What happened to the cold shoulder she always gave to other people? Apparently, the girl named Fujino Shizuru was so hot that it melted the ice away. How corny.

Shizuru was about to speak up when her phone ring.

"_Hello?"_ Natsuki stared at Shizuru, slightly praying that the line had work.

"_Ara, Haruka-chan. No need to worry about me…. Yes… You're leaving?"_ Natsuki tapped the shoulder of the girl and signalled her that she would give her a ride home. Shizuru smiled.

"_Ara, no need to worry yourself, Haruka-chan. Natsuki decided to be charming tonight and will bring me home." _Natsuki blushed at the double meaning of bringing Shizuru home. _"Ookini. Bye."_ Shizuru hung up her phone and faced the still blushing Natsuki.

"Ara, I think Natsuki will give me a ride home?" Natsuki nodded and took Shizuru's hand—again.

"Yeah. I brought my own ride tonight, so I can bring you home." Natsuki said as she led Shizuru to the parking lot just near the river. The ride to the Fujino mansion was quiet albeit the slight teasing from Shizuru.

"What's so funny?" Natsuki glared at Shizuru who seems to have found something very funny.

"Nothing. I was just wondering were Natsuki got all those pick-up lines." Shizuru was unaffected by the glare. Well, she was affected, but not the way the biker wanted her to be. Shizuru was about to open the door to her home when Natsuki spoke again.

"What? I… uhmm…" Natsuki stammered, "My cousin Nao told me."

"Ara? If Natsuki was trying to get a date from me, Natsuki must know I'm not a fan of cliché pickup lines." Natsuki paled and her jaw hit the floor. _What a good way to start. That stupid spider! _"But if it was coming from Natsuki, then I don't mind." Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's change of expression from a beaten puppy to a puppy that was offered a treat.

"Really?"

"Really." Shizuru smiled fondly at the blunette. "It's getting late, I'll see you later Natsuki." Shizuru gave Natsuki a peck on the cheeks. Shizuru was about to enter when Natsuki suddenly grabbed her. Shizuru looked at the emeralds for answers.

"I—uh...I," Natsuki was unable to say any comprehensible words. Suddenly, Natsuki remembered something. Something that Mai had told her when the busty red head disrupted one of _Nao-sensei's_ lessons. '_If you cannot tell her, show her'. _Natsuki pulled her face closer to Shizuru to claim the lips that should have been hers the first night they saw each other. Natsuki crashed her lips to the lips in front of her.

*clang*

"Ouch!" Natsuki screamed as she grabbed her mouth. Seemingly, Shizuru was about to speak up when Natsuki had decided to kiss her. "Fuck! That hurt." Natsuki was about to say a whole lot more of curses when she was interrupted by the giggling girl in front of her. Looking up with tears on the corner of her eyes, she was faced by an angelic face, laughing freely.

"Are you all right? Did it hurt?" Natsuki asked worriedly.

"Ara. I am fine Natsuki." Natsuki sighed in relief. The last thing she wants to do was hurt the girl in front of her.

"Here, let me show you." that was the last words Natsuki heard before she felt warm hands gently cupped in contrast on her cold cheeks. Natsuki instinctively closed her eyes when she felt warm moist lips pressed up against her. Despite the cold air blowing around them, their bodies felt strangely warm.

*shutter*

A camera shutter was heard some bush not very far from the couple.

"Ah. I've done it again. This is a good material. HAHAHAHA!"

**

* * *

**

[1] Did you guys notice? I tend to use '—' lately. Hahahaha. I don't know. I kind of like it. Just random rambling from me. ^^

[2] Oh yeah. I never mentioned Nao is her cousin and childhood friend in this story, didn't I? Nao's mom is the Kuga one.

[3] Woah. Drama alert! Lawl. No, I won't make this fic all dramatic and full of angst. Just a little bit of background about Nao. HAHAHAHAHA

[4] Did you get the Tennessee? HAHA. For those of you who didn't, it's like Natsuki was rating girls from 1-10 and Shizuru was the only girl she gave 10 points. I think it was funny. HAHA. That's so lame lol ^^

**

* * *

**

Natsuki and Shizuru are standing in front of Fujino mansion.

**Natsuki:** * leans with her hands on the wall* Shizuru, how about a goodnight kiss?

**Shizuru**: Natsuki! What if someone sees us?

**Natsuki:** Oh come on! Who's gonna see us at this hour?

**Shizuru:** No. Can Natsuki imagine if we get caught?

**Natsuki:** Oh come on, there's nobody around, they're all sleeping!

**Shizuru:** No way. It's just too risky!

**Natsuki:** Oh please, please, I like you so much, Shizuru!"

**Shizuru:** No, no, and no. I like Natsuki too, but I just can't!

**Natsuki:** Oh yes you can. Please?

**Shizuru:** No, no. I just can't.

**Natsuki:** *giving Shizuru a puppy look* Please?

Out of the blue, the porch light goes on.

**Aoi:** *comes out of the front door in her pyjamas and hair dishevelled* Grandfather says to go ahead and give her a kiss. Or I can do it. Or if need be, he'll come down himself and do it. But for crying out loud, tell her to take her hand off the intercom button!"

**A/N: **So how was it? ^^ Please leave reviews! ^^ Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Surface

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual. T_T**

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! ^^ Sorry for mistake I may have made on the story. I'm not perfect. lol I tried my best to have this fic with minimum mistakes though! ^^

**Roselia Rose: **Their teeth clashed lol ^^

**Ascoeur: **I was expecting a lot of people saying Natsuki is OOC but I only got you. What a disappointment lol. Yeah. I did intend to write Natsuki like that for that chapter cause gah! I can't say it now but just because lol Anyhow, first times are always unnerving I suppose, even for cool kids. ^^ And as I said, I am getting addicted in putting en dash (–) in every chance I get lol. Oh and I guess there's still gonna be some ooc scenes. Can't help it lol

**1Nowhat: **Yeah. At first, I thought her name was written as the kanji for summer. Like this: 夏木 which means summer tree.

**Denver: **Yeah they do. Oh well, Natsuki's innocence about Japan in this fic is just like that. ^^ Stereotype for those who did not grow up in their homeland? Lol I guess that goes for me as well. ^^

**Chum-sa: **We'll see who it was. ^^

**Houdini: **Ahahahaha! I know hey? ^^

**ShodowClub: **I was actually debating which pair to use in that scene. I first thought of ChiexAoi but then I suddenly decided to go with Shiznat. I would've, but that would just be too much for Natsuki ^^

**Zenshiki: **Really? I personally think because this fic just reeks out cliché-ness lol ^^

**adj128: **I'll be waiting then! ^^

**Note: **I changed the rating from T to **M **for a reason ^^

* * *

**Summary:** Fujino Shizuru is a refined sophisticated heir of the traditional wealthy Fujino household. She believes that one day she would soon meet the right person for her and dreams of having a perfect wedding and starting a happy family. Soon, she meets the rebellious and happy-go-lucky Kuga Natsuki—who grew up in America—by means of her childhood friend, Kanzaki Reito. What will happen after these two opposite poles collide with each other? Will they be attracted or repulsed?

**Chapter Three: Meeting the Surface**

_*clang*_

"_Ouch!" Natsuki screamed as she grabbed her mouth. Seemingly, Shizuru was about to speak up when Natsuki had decided to kiss her. "Fuck! That hurt." Natsuki was about to say a whole lot more of curses when she was interrupted by the giggling girl in front of her. Looking up with tears on the corner of her eyes, she was faced by an angelic face, laughing freely._

"_Are you all right? Did it hurt?" Natsuki asked worriedly. _

"_Ara. I am fine Natsuki." Natsuki sighed in relief. The last thing she wants to do was hurt the girl in front of her. _

"_Here, let me show you." that was the last words Natsuki heard before she felt warm hands gently cupped in contrast on her cold cheeks. Natsuki instinctively closed her eyes when she felt warm moist lips pressed up against her. Despite the cold air blowing around them, their bodies felt strangely warm._

_*shutter*_

_A camera shutter was heard some bush not very far from the couple._

"_Ah. I've done it again. This is a good material. HAHAHAHA!"_

A certain walking Fujino Shizuru was humming to herself. It's been two weeks since the awkward first kiss Natsuki initiated in front of the Fujino mansion. During those weeks, the two would often meet to eat lunch together. Shizuru found the little show of affection coming from the blunette to be _cute_ and lovely, considering the fact that Natsuki was working on the opposite side of the town where Shizuru was working. They even went out for parties together, but of course, their own respective friends accompanied them. However, they haven't been on an official date either, where there was only the two of them—spending alone time together. Fortunately, that changed last night when Natsuki had invited her to go to the festival together.

**

* * *

**

*ring**ring**ring*

"Hello? Fujino Shizuru speaking, how can I help you?" Shizuru answered her phone in a monotonic voice with out tearing her eyes off the laptop in front of her. Shizuru raised an amused eyebrow after hearing the person on the other end of the line laughing.

"_Do you always answer your phone that formally?"_ Natsuki laughed again at the robotic tone Shizuru had used to answer her phone.

"Ara, Natsuki?" Shizuru cannot help the smile forming on her once serious face, "To whom do I owe this call?" Shizuru teased despite the fact that during the past few days, the blunette would routinely call her at the same time EVERY night. It was just a small pep talk, like inquiring as to how was their day, what they were currently doing, et cetera.

"_You owe it to the festival happening near my place." _

"Festival?" Shizuru confirmed as she turned her laptop off and lie on her bed under the cozy blanket.

"_Yeah! There's this festival happening tomorrow night. And I was just wondering if you would like to see the fireworks with me."_ Shizuru noted the excited tone of Natsuki. _"And maybe play some games too!"_

A festival. In all honesty, Fujino Shizuru had never been on one before besides the festival that the school held on its campus. Her father, Fujino Minato, had always been the over protective father to her. Her father had clearly stated that Shizuru was to avoid crowded public places and if she needs to go, she MUST take the guards no matter what. No one can blame the old Fujino of course. During 3rd grade, Shizuru was already a victim of failed abduction, which leads her father to hire Shizuru a tutor to teach her _naginatajutsu [1]._ In addition, immediately after Shizuru entered high school, the Fujino mansion had had troubles of frequent stalking incidents.

"Ara. A festival?" Shizuru's voice emitted that of worrisome and excitement.

"_Yeah, why? Did you already have appointment for tomorrow night? I understand if you can't come."_ Shizuru nearly squealed as she heard the brooding voice of the blunette. She can almost see Natsuki's puppy ears going down in disappointment. _Did she think I can't come? Kawaii! :3_

_Hmm... Tomorrow night? _Shizuru thought as she took her planner out. _Ara! I'm supposed to have dinner with my mother out that night. But a festival with Natsuki?_ Shizuru smiled as she put her planner away.

"Of course I would love to go with Natsuki."

"Really?" Natsuki's ears literally perked up at the agreement she just heard. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Shizuru!" Natsuki immediately hung up without waiting for Shizuru's response. Shizuru just sighed and giggled at the actions displayed by the blunette. _3.2.1._

*ring**ring**ring*

"Ara ara. Natsuki missed me already?" Shizuru teased as soon as she answered the phone. This time she needed not to check her caller id. She was sure who the other person was.

"_What? No!"_

"Natsuki don't?" Shizuru faked a sobbing sound.

"_No! Yes! I mean that's not why I called back."_ Shizuru laughed at the flustered blunette. She always loved every bit of expression made by _her _Natsuki's beautiful face.

"_I just forgot to say good night." _Natsuki smiled genuinely. This kind of little show of affection from Natsuki always made her heart warm. Ever since that fateful night, Natsuki never failed to say good morning nor good night to the tawny haired girl. What others might say as an insignificant action, always made Shizuru felt loved dearly. Wait, love?

"_Shizuru?"_ The girl on the other end of the line interrupted Shizuru's little reverie.

"Yes Natsuki?"

"_I said good night but—well."_

"Good night, Natsuki." Natsuki was cut off by Shizuru.

"_Oh yeah. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch then! Sweet dreams, Shizuru."_

**

* * *

**

"Good afternoon, Fujino-san." workers of the Fujino Corporation greeted their VP warmly as she strode down the hall towards the elevator.

"Shizuru-san! Wait for me!" Senoh Aoi ran towards the closing door of the elevator.

"Ara, Aoi-chan." Shizuru greeted the huffing brunette beside her with a wide smile. Aoi stared at her cousin. Shizuru had been in the good mood lately but today, her mood was bright. Too bright.

"What's wrong Aoi-chan?" Shizuru asked the brunette who was still looking questioningly at her. The smile must be contagious as the brunette was now sporting a smile of her own.

"Nothing." the brunette shook her head, "Are you going to have lunch with her again?"

"Ara! Who might Aoi-chan be referring to?" Aoi laughed at Shizuru's feigning innocence.

"Hai. Hai. There's your date." Aoi said as she pointed to Natsuki who was leaning against the marble wall of the building.

"Really, Shizuru-san. She's here everyday, she best be an employee of this building. The guards and the receptionist don't even need to bother asking her why she's here, you know." Shizuru giggled at Aoi's statement. True to the brunette's words, Natsuki was always there on the same spot on the same time every day Shizuru was at the building.

"Well then. I'm leaving you to your charming date." Aoi winked at Shizuru as she walked to the opposite direction.

Natsuki was leaning against the marble wall with her arms crossed across her chest. Shizuru continued to walk towards the exit and past through Natsuki. Natsuki laughed at the childish display of the Fujino in front and ran after her.

"You seem very happy today." Natsuki slowed down to walk side by side with Shizuru who was still humming to herself.

"Ara? I did not notice Natsuki was here." Shizuru teased and acknowledged Natsuki's presence, "What brought Natsuki at this side of the town?"

"Nothing much. I was just strolling when I noticed that big billboard outside." Natsuki smiled smugly as she opened the door for Shizuru.

"I was hoping I could see the lovely young lady featured on it." Natsuki pointed at the big electronic billboard embedded at the FC building, behind Shizuru. Shizuru turned to see the image of herself, it was the cover of NKS magazine she did a few days ago.

"Did Natsuki see her?" Shizuru asked trying to play along with Natsuki's antics.

"Yeah, I did. Prettier in person, I'd say." Natsuki offered the extra helmet she got for Shizuru, "Though, I rather see a genuine smile from her." Shizuru mused and smiled at Natsuki's words. Natsuki helped Shizuru to put on the helmet when she noticed the girl in front of her struggling in fixing its chinstrap.

"Is it all good?" the helmet she was wearing muffled Natsuki's voice. Natsuki placed her hands on each of the helmets cheek so Shizuru's eyes were now meeting her own emeralds. Natsuki lightly bumped her own helmet to Shizuru's helmet and laughed when she heard the muffled "Ikezu" from Shizuru.

* * *

Kuga Natsuki was sweating profusely. She was nervous—nervous as hell. The blunette had been to Shizuru's house a couple of times, but never did she have the chance to get inside the Fujino mansion. Natsuki was not nervous just because she has to go inside the house. Rather, she suddenly got nervous when she found herself in front of the almost carbon copy of her girlfriend in front of her. Despite the obvious age difference and eye color, the said girl was much a like with Shizuru. Natsuki surveyed the area around her while trying to think on what to say to the middle-aged woman in front of her. The mansion was of a traditional Japanese style unlike the house Natsuki was used to. The woman in front of her was sitting on a _zabuton [2]_ like herself. The Shizuru look a like in front of her was eyeing Natsuki who was wearing a ragged pair of jeans and a plain shirt clad under her leather biker jacket. Natsuki was starting to feel self-conscious and her feet were also starting to get numb from sitting on a _seiza [3]_ position. _I feel out of place. What's taking Shizuru so long? She's just changing for the festival, not preparing for a goddam wedding._ Natsuki's impatient thoughts were cut when the woman in front of her started to talk.

"Forgive Shi-chin for taking quite a while. Girls." The woman in front of her giggled. _Woah! Same giggling too! So much like Shizuru._

"N—No, it's okay uhm, Fujino-san." Natsuki answered, not quite sure on how to address the woman in front of her. _I think I've seen her before. Nah. Maybe she just looks like Shizuru._

"Kuga-han, was it?" The woman started in a more serious tone, scaring the shit out of Natsuki. She was not used into dealing with older people, much more someone that gives off a traditional, strict Japanese aura. She was feeling intimidated.

"Yes!" Natsuki immediately straightened up her slouching back.

"So you are the reason why Shi-chin had to cancel out dinner date tonight."

"I'm sorry about that. I did not know that Shizuru had plans with you." Natsuki lowered her head.

"It's okay, you don't have to worry about it. How long has Kuga-han known my Shi-chin?" Fujino Miya asked the blunette in front of her. The serious tone was turning more of a playful one.

"About a month or so?" Natsuki tilted her head to the side as she thought of the first time she met the tawny haired girl, "I met her during the dinner party held at Hyatt Regency." Natsuki nodded as affirmation in her own statement.

"Yes. I was aware of that dinner." Natsuki was about to speak up when a black haired girl entered the receiving room.

"Ah! It's you!" the newly arrived girl pointed at Natsuki as she stopped on her tracks, with a huge grin on her face.

"Ara Chie-kun, it's nice to see you." Miya greeted Chie who was still pointing and grinning at the confused Natsuki.

"Ah, Miya-san." Chie bowed to the oldest girl in the room and sat beside Miya. "I'm here to pick Aoi up."

"Yes, I heard of it. Chie-kun, this is Kuga-han. Kuga-han, this is Chie-kun." the two younger girls nodded to each other, "Kuga-han's here to pick up my Shi-chin as well." Miya giggled.

"Ah! Chie-chan, sorry for the wait." Senoh Aoi came running down the hall, "Let's go?" Chie stood up and said her farewells to the other ladies in the room while Aoi smiled warmly at Natsuki. The two girls was never formally introduced to each other, but was familiar with each other due to the frequent visits Natsuki made at the Fujino Corp. Chie was about to leave the room when she suddenly remembered something and bend over to Miya, whispering something while handing her a piece of glossy paper. Miya's eyes widened in surprise. While Natsuki and Aoi remained oblivious as to what the other two was whispering about.

Silence once again engulfed the room after Aoi and Chie left the Fujino mansion for their own little date. Miya was the first to break the silence once again.

"So, Kuga-han. What do you think of my Shi-chin?" Miya smiled smugly at the blunette. _Shit! What do I say?_

"Playing policewoman again, Miya?" Natsuki jumped a little, startled at the sudden invasion of an old man around his fifties.

"Otou-san!" Miya laughed at her father, "This is Kuga-han."

"Kuga?" the old man Viola asked as he stopped on the door, "That Kuga?"

"Yes, Otou-san." the old man, Viola, eyed Natsuki who was starting to fidget slightly in her seat. _Oh my god! What is this? The official "Meet Shizuru's Family" day? Oh my god! I am so not ready for this!_

"A _Kuga_ in our house, huh? Good thing Minato's not here." the old man laughed heartily and continued to his supposed destination, leaving Natsuki and Miya alone for the third time.

"Back to my question. How long have you've been dating my Shi-chin, _Natsuki-chan_?" Natsuki's eyebrow involuntarily twitched at the use of _chan _in her name.

"Wha—? It's not like that Fujino-san." Natsuki was waving her hands on front of her. Why did she just say that? "We're just friends?" the last statement came out more as a question to the older Fujino.

"Really?" Miya asked as she seductively crawled towards Natsuki. "You're just friends Natsuki-chan?" Natsuki cannot help but blush at as Miya had crawled closer to her. _Oh my god again! What the hell is she doing? _Natsuki cannot avert her eyes off the enticing lavender orbs that were looking at her.

"Do you always do this to all of your friends, Natsuki-chan?" Natsuki was confused and was about to ask when she noticed the older girl reaching up under her kimono. Miya placed the glossy paper Chie handed her face down in front of Natsuki as she backed away from Natsuki's face. Natsuki confused and perplexed, reached up for the paper and immediately, her color drained from her face. _Double_ _shit! Where did she get this!_

"Well?" Miya asked again while smiling impishly at Natsuki.

"I'm sorry for taking so long Natsuki." Just at that moment, Shizuru entered the room and approached Natsuki who was still staring at Miya with wide opened mouth.

"Natsuki? What is that?" Shizuru asked curiously, as she pointed at the paper Natsuki was holding.

"Nothing!" Natsuki whipped her head to Shizuru and hastily shoved the picture in her leather jacket. "Are you ready to go?" Natsuki asked Shizuru who was wearing a dark green yukata.

"I'm ready Natsuki." Shizuru nodded and Natsuki started to approach her, "Well then, we'll be on our way now, Mother."

"Yes, be careful _kids_. Especially you Shi-chin, we don't want your father to be panicking again, don't we?"

"Hai." Shizuru and Miya giggled simultaneously at the thought of the panicking Minato. He had always been over protective towards his two important ladies in his life. Natsuki was about to close the door when Miya suddenly spoke.

"Oh, and Natsuki-chan? Watch out for your butterfingers tonight." Miya said as she obscenely wiggle her fingers in front of Natsuki. Natsuki immediately turned bright red at the suggestive statement Miya had given her. She was catching up to Shizuru when she heard another laughter from the older Fujino.

_She's so much like you, isn't she? Kawaii. _Miya thought as she looked at an old picture of herself together with her husband and another couple, wearing their school uniforms. _Good times._

**

* * *

**

"Hey! There it is!" Natsuki uncharacteristically beamed as she pointed towards the colourful and lively place up ahead, "Come on! Let's go!" Natsuki said as she dragged Shizuru with her.

"Wai—Wait! Natsuki!" Shizuru tried to run with her sandals, "Natsuki's really excited." Shizuru said as the blunette slowed down.

"Yeah! Aren't you?" Natsuki was still holding Shizuru's right hand as they walk towards the festival. "We don't have this kind of things in LA. Unlike here in Japan where festivals are held all over the place all year long."

"I've never been to one outside my school, too." Shizuru said.

"Really?" Natsuki said as she looked to Shizuru, "You're really missing out you know!" Natsuki said as she fidgeted while walking slowly with Shizuru.

"Natsuki should calm down. The festival won't leave yet." Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's enthusiasm.

"I'm just really excited. I've never been to one since the last time we came here when I was six." Natsuki smiled at Shizuru, "And besides, this is our first date." Natsuki mumbled and squeezed Shizuru's hand lightly while Shizuru aberrantly blushed.

**

* * *

**

"Uhm. May I ask what Natsuki is doing?" Shizuru disgustingly looked at the white gooey thing that Natsuki was squeezing on her takoyaki.

"Hmm?" Natsuki looked at Shizuru with a mouthful of takoyaki dipped on mayonnaise. Okay, scratch that. It was a mouthful of mayonnaise with takoyaki serving as the _condiment_. Shizuru gulped audibly as Natsuki continued to stuff her mouth with mayonnaise and takoyaki.

"Do you want to try some of this?" Natsuki asked as she held a piece of takoyaki with mayonnaise dripping from it. Shizuru shook her head violently whilst Natsuki tried to offer her the said cursed gooey white substance.

"Why not? It's good you know! Ah. Nothing beats Japanese mayonnaise. Way better than the _Miracle Whip _we have in the states."

"I can't believe Natsuki eats that—that thing." Shizuru looked like she was trying so hard not to vomit at the view of Natsuki stuffing her body with the unhealthy, oily substance.

"What? It's really—"

"Hey mutt!" Nao cut Natsuki as she slapped the blunette at the back. It was harder than Nao intended that Natsuki started to choke up on her food.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru worriedly said as the blunette continued to cough the food out of her throat.

"What the hell Nao! Are you trying to kill me?" Natsuki glared at her cousin.

"Heh… that's what you get for ditching us." Nao smirked at Natsuki.

"Nao-chan! Stop starting a fight with Natsuki!" Mai scolded the younger red head, "It was actually cute that she would sneak out after she declined our offer to go together here, but she actually went! With Shizuru-san nonetheless!" Mai smiled at Natsuki who was starting to mumble to herself. Mai and Noa invited her to go to the festival the early morning yesterday, but the blunette declined saying it was too crowded for her own taste. However, that thought was put aside when Natsuki imagined a Shizuru clad in yukata. _Appealing._

"Come on Mai. We don't want to disturb the lovebirds now. God knows how Natsuki got Shizuru as a girlfriend." a light tinge of red was evident at Natsuki's cheeks after the mention of the word _'girlfriend', _while Shizuru mused at Natsuki's evident embarrassment at the word.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsuki glared at Nao who just shrugged.

"We'll be going then. Natsuki, Shizuru-san, enjoy your date!" Mai waved and winked at Natsuki who blushed for some unknown reason.

"See you later, mutt." Nao dishevelled Natsuki's hair and nodded to the tawny haired girl sitting beside her, "Shizuru." Natsuki felt uneasy when she saw Nao smiled at Shizuru. It also bothered her how Nao had been using Shizuru's first name without honorifics. It's not that it was a surprise for Natsuki that her cousin did not use any honorifics. What surprised her was Nao calling Shizuru by her first name and not by her last name like she always does. _What the hell is up with her? Calling my Shizuru with so much familiarity?_

"Ara. I'm Natsuki's girlfriend?" Shizuru asked as she tilted her head to the side, looking at Natsuki tenderly. Natsuki at once stiffened at the blunt question coming from the girl beside her. But what are they? Really? Natsuki assumed they were girlfriends despite the fact that she just denied this to Shizuru's mom, Miya. They are, aren't they? They've done things a couple do. They have held hands. Natsuki comes over to have lunch with Shizuru. Natsuki even calls her at least twice a day! Aren't the kiss itself enough? But why is it that Shizuru was asking her this?

"You're not?" Natsuki mirrored the tilted head of the girl in front of her. Shizuru, with all her might, tried not to pounce on Natsuki right this very moment. _Natsuki can be really kawaii sometimes. I mean really REALLY kawaii. Kyaa! _Shizuru cleared her throat and immediately recomposed herself.

"I'm just teasing, Natsuki." Shizuru smiled warmly at Natsuki. Natsuki openly said that she preferred this kind of expression over that of sham smile Shizuru had whenever talking to other people outside her circle.

"So, that means we are?" Natsuki asked expectantly at Shizuru. Instead of answering in any from of verbal response, Shizuru reached over her and placed a tender kiss on her left cheek. Natsuki blinked as her brain tried to register what just happened. Slowly, a smile was forming on Natsuki's face.

"Shall we watch the fireworks, Natsuki?" Shizuru said as she offered her hand for Natsuki.

"Un." Natsuki reached for Shizuru's hand, still a smile on her face. It was a little bit chilly. But hey, being with each other keeps them warm enough that their hearts just keep on asking for more.

* * *

First, they were playing games at the festival, and then they tried several foods from various food stands. Next, they watched the fireworks display and rode the Ferris wheel together. Fujino Shizuru, however, did not know how she got into Natsuki's apartment—that is just above the garage the blunette owns and manages. Her brain cannot register anything else besides the tongues that were fighting for dominance inside their mouth. Shizuru found a rough, yet gentle Natsuki pinning her against the wall. Natsuki had roughly pushed her against the wall with her hands cushioning the crimson-eyed girl's head to ensure that she would not bump her head in the process.

Natsuki broke the kiss and continued to attack Shizuru neck while her hands were struggling to untie the _obi _that was wrapped around the slender waist of Shizuru. Natsuki decided to continue on the task later as she led Shizuru to her bed.

Shizuru was sitting on the bed with her back against Natsuki who was still busy planting bite marks—love marks—on her porcelain skin. Natsuki was getting impatient on the _obi _that would not come off as she bite harder on Shizuru's skin.

"Natsuki would just *pant* make it harder to take *pant* the _obi _off if she pulls it like that." Shizuru said in between heavy breathing. Ever since she stepped foot onto Natsuki's apartment the blunette had rather made her feverish with all the kisses and touches trailing on her exposed skin.

"Why do they even make it like this?" Natsuki huskily whispered at Shizuru's ear, "Why don't you help me instead of giggling?" Natsuki scolded the tawny harried girl frivolously when the said girl just giggled in her tribulation. Shizuru reached on her back and elegantly pulled a string that let the obi and yukata fell naturally from her body.

"There you go Natsuki." Shizuru said as she entangled her hands with the locks of the blunette who was sucking on her neck. Shizuru gasp when she felt two warm hands cupped around her perfectly shaped breasts. When did Natsuki take her bra off?

"Ah. Natsuki." Shizuru moaned Natsuki's name as the blunette lightly pinched the erect nipples of the Fujino heir.

"Hmmm?" Natsuki hummed as she nibbled on Shizuru's right ear while emitting hot breath that just made the girl in her arms turned on. Shizuru arched her head back on Natsuki's shoulder while she held on the blunette's head as if her life depended on it. Natsuki decided to place one of her hands further down south.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru puffed when she felt Natsuki's left hand cupped her underwear-clad groin. Shizuru shut her eyes as she battled with the responsible side of her while Natsuki busily and expertly rubbed on Shizuru's treasure. Natsuki's thumb played on Shizuru's little knob as her middle finger teased her opening—moving up and down slowly, up and down—trailing the length of it's opening.

All thoughts and processes of Shizuru stopped when Natsuki's finger entered inside her[4]. Natsuki stopped midway when she felt the barrier inside Shizuru.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki said as if asking for Shizuru's permission. Shizuru wheezed before she could gather her words as Natsuki's tongue trailed up from the bottom of her neck up to her ear.

"I love you." Natsuki hoarsely said. She herself was also breathing heavily. Shizuru's brain started to digest what the blunette had just asserted. Now that Shizuru had time to process all the things that had happened, Natsuki had been vehemently touching and kissing Shizuru the moment the two were alone—every kiss and touch, every gaze and words that came from the blunette was full of love. Shizuru never felt so loved like this before. Shizuru uncharacteristically blushed beet red at the realization.

"Ah!" Shizuru moaned as Natsuki thrust the whole length of her finger into Shizuru. Natsuki dipped her head at the nook of Shizuru neck and groaned when Shizuru's nails dived into Natsuki's shoulder. After waiting a few moments for Shizuru to cope up with the invasion inside her, Natsuki pumped in and out of Shizuru slowly. Shizuru panted harder and harder as Natsuki thrust faster and faster.

"Natsuki!" all Shizuru could do was to scream her lover's name, which fuelled Natsuki's effort more. Shizuru's breathing became even harder as she felt the wave of orgasm nearing. Natsuki added another digit into Shizuru as she felt the walls of Shizuru tightened around her long slender finger.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru arched back too hard as she reached her climax. Despite the hard jerk from Shizuru, Natsuki lingered on a teaspoon position with Shizuru as she supported the girl. After a few seconds, Natsuki took her fingers out of Shizuru. Shizuru plopped on the bed with her face down, while trying to catch her breath.

Natsuki remained in her kneeling position, staring at the glistening body of her lover. After a minute or so, Natsuki started to crawl over her lover's body and plant butterfly kisses on her back—Starting from Shizuru's napped gown to her lower hip, just above Shizuru healthy bottom.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as she rolled over to face Natsuki. Natsuki just smiled at the girl as she sat cross-legged on the bed, pulling Shizuru so that the tawny haired girl was now straddling her.

"Shizuru." Natsuki whispered as she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist, while Shizuru concentrated on leaving her own mark at the blunette's creamy neck. Natsuki, in return, pecked Shizuru's neck while her hands began to wander around Shizuru's hourglass shaped body. Shizuru wrapped her legs around Natsuki's waist as she felt another penetration from the girl below her. This time, Shizuru started to grind Natsuki in a _lotus position. _Heavy breathing, moaning and pants can be heard as the couple grind harder and faster against each other.

"I love you." Natsuki said in between pants as she thrust mercilessly in and out of Shizuru. Shizuru's flushed face turn into deep red upon hearing the words come out from the girl below her. Shizuru looked at Natsuki eye to eye with her hands wrapped around the blunette's neck.

"I love Natsuki too." Shizuru whispered before she dived in for a mid blowing kiss with the blunette. Two different bodies bound to one in an essence. Their sweat mixed as their bodies grinded with each other.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru screamed Natsuki's name for the nth time this night while Natsuki grunted her lover's name. Natsuki let herself fall on the bed this time, together with Shizuru. Natsuki's hug tightened around a certain Fujino Shizuru who was lying atop of her. Natsuki was about to give in to sleep and fatigue when a certain memory of a middle-aged woman from this morning popped on her mind.

"_Oh, and Natsuki-chan? Watch out for your butterfingers tonight." Miya said as she obscenely wiggle her fingers in front of Natsuki._

Natsuki laughed whole-heartedly at the memory of the older Fujino, while the young Fujino who was currently above her looked at her quizzically.

"Nothing." Natsuki smiled at the crimson-eyed girl, "Sleep, sweat dreams. We have forever." With that, the crimson-eyed girl rested her head on Natsuki's chest. Soon, the two lovebirds drifted off to sleep.

Who would have thought that a simple coincidental meeting would be the start of a heart-warming relationship? A bond that formed between two bodies that came from the opposite ends of the world. However, are they willing to fight against all odds to maintain this bond?

* * *

[1] Well, if it isn't obvious to how the name sounds, it is a Japanese martial art of wielding naginata.

[2] Zabuton is the sitting cushion.

[3] Just google seiza. Hahaha. I'm too lazy to describe it. ^^

[4] Okay! Hahahaah! I actually wanted to use the word Vajayjay. Does anyone know what I am referring to? Well. I was actually thinking of some slang words for vagina and then I remembered Grey's Anatomy where they used VAJAYJAY. Hahaha. I dunno. I find it funny. ^^ I just wanna share it with you guys. Lol ^^

Natsuki was up and about at 6 in the morning. She was strolling when she passed by the FC building.

**Natsuki: **Wow. Shizuru sure do look good in anything. *looking at Shizuru's poster posted on the exterior of the FC building then looks around suspiciously*

**Aoi: **So? You took it?

**Natsuki: ***holding a big rolled up poster of Shizuru while slightly blushing* I'm sorry. I did it without thinking. It's early in the morning and nobody was around…

**Mai:** How daring of you, Natsuki.

*Shizuru walks toward Natsuki, and forcefully takes the poster and tears it up*

**Natsuki:** *Picking up the pieces of paper on the floor with tears swelling up on her eyes* My poster!

**Aoi:** Wha—what are you doing, Shizuru-san? No matter how upset you are about it, that's—

**Shizuru: **Aoi-chan! Give my Natsuki a new poster! A brand new one! The one without creases or pin marks! Mou, Natsuki. It's terrible that you had one that was posted outside the building.

**Natsuki:** Yay! Shizuru!

**Mai:** Wah. Shizuru-san seems to be happy about it.

**A/N: **Gah! I had so much trouble writing the last scene. -_- Yeah, they had sex after at least a month of knowing each other and about two weeks after their mutual understanding. And about the sfx in between line.. I dunno! I just felt like putting some! HAHAHA ^^

It took me so long to update this story. I had too much to do at uni. Sorry! Anyway, I don't really feel good about this chapter. It took me so much time to write this. I just keep on hitting dead end. Lol Oh. I don't know when the next chapter will be coming out. As you see, I just write this as ideas come into mind and I'm getting quite busy. So.. yeah, any questions or suggestions? Anyway, hope you liked it, if you didn't, I'm so sorry! But please R & R! ^^

Oh yeah! Before I forget. I actually tried the poll thing here. Hahaha. Anyway I have one in my profile. Go drop by and answer if you have time! Thanks! ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Oh, Crap!

**Disclaimer: Yeah. Whatever. T_T**

**A/N:** Again, thanks for all the reviews! ^^

**Clarification: **Is it? I don't know anything about their names so I just assumed that Natsuki's name was written like this (夏木) until I read it on Wikipedia. Thanks for the info! ^^

**xChiyo & lazywolfie: **Yeah I did. I just forgot to _**save **_it. HAHAHA I still had the note though! ^^

**hanazono & SoulAstray: **Hooray for both of you! I was going through my manga when I came upon that scene and I was like, "Hey! That would be appropriate for my billboard scene!" and so there was the born of Strawberry Shake Sweet Omake Shiznat Style^^

**colorfulsunrise514: **I was thinking that at first, too! But hey, you can't get your hands off someone you like! ^^

**zenshiki:** I was called perverted? HAHAHAHAHA! *ahem* ^_^

**Summary:** Fujino Shizuru is a refined sophisticated heir of the traditional wealthy Fujino household. She believes that one day she would soon meet the right person for her and dreams of having a perfect wedding and starting a happy family. Soon, she meets the rebellious and happy-go-lucky Kuga Natsuki—who grew up in America—by means of her childhood friend, Kanzaki Reito. What will happen after these two opposite poles collide with each other? Will they be attracted or repulsed?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four:** **Oh, Crap!**

_What if finding the love of your life meant changing the life that you loved?_

"_Oh, and Natsuki-chan? Watch out for your butterfingers tonight." Miya said as she obscenely wiggle her fingers in front of Natsuki._

Long tawny tresses were sprawled over the bed as Fujino Shizuru sleep, unperturbed in the bed. A thin white fabric barely covered her body that glistened from the rays of the sun that barely passed through the slightly opened wood blinds in the room. The girl shifted in her sleep as she tried to feel the other side of the bed. Shizuru groaned softly while she tried to reach and find the lost warmth that had enveloped her body throughout the evening and early morning. Hands meeting nothing but empty cold side of the bed, Shizuru sluggishly opened her eyes, squinting at the small amount of sunlight that greeted her crimson orbs warmly. Shizuru adjusted her body so that she was now facing the bedecked ceiling of her lover's bedroom. Tiny light bulbs are scattered throughout the small-embedded space of the ceiling, just above where the king-sized bed was located. Shizuru sat gradually, supporting her upper body with her right arm while the other hand kept hold of the blankets covering her still naked body.

Shizuru looked around the room. It was western style, completely different from her own. All walls of the room were painted simply in white. Shizuru's eyes darted to one corner of the room, which she naively assumed was the place where Natsuki does her paper works needed for her garage. In the said corner were three 21" monitors setup, hanging side by side from the bedroom wall with an exceptionally bulky chair in its front. Shizuru's eyes travelled more to the right and spotted a 47" plasma TV. On each side of the TV were two glass racks that held Natsuki's collection of car and motorbike toys. Shizuru's cheeks immediately flushed as her eyes spotted the clothes that were discarded mindlessly during their last night's pleasure. Memories after memories came back, vividly reminding the girl of their late night activity. Gaining back her normal color, Shizuru scanned the entire room but the thing, or rather; the one her eyes were searching for was nowhere to be found.

Shizuru hastily jumped out of the bed when she noticed the time. 11:47. Never, meaning NEVER in her entire life that Fujino Shizuru had waken up this late during the day—no matter how exhausted or tiring her day before, she was always, ALWAYS up before 7 o'clock. Shizuru struggled finding her right clothes. She had spent some time looking for it. _Just where is it?_

Glaring at the floor, Shizuru's cheeks instantly sported a light tinge of red, for the second time of the day, as she soon realized what caused her to trip over. _There it is. _Shizuru instantaneously grabbed the accursed panty and was about to put her yukata on when she noticed the neatly folded clothes with a sticky note on it.

_Good morning!_ Shizuru giggled softly at the cluttered handwriting of the blunette.

_You can use my clothes if you want. I don't think you would like to use the clothes you wore yesterday. There's also an extra toothbrush on the bathroom for you. When you're ready, I'm just downstairs at the garage. _

_-Natsuki._

Shizuru went inside the bathroom that was just located behind the bed. Looking at the full body mirror, the tawny haired Fujino heir grinned uncharacteristically at the clothes that now clad her body. It was not everyday that she wear one of these. It was a white shirt with an 'FCUK' printed in the front that is a size or two larger than her normal clothes, and black boxer shorts with white prints on it. After dressing up, Shizuru walked down the stairs, arriving at what seems to be the main floor of Natsuki's living space. The whole apartment was, as Shizuru expected, contemporary. The main floor was mainly surrounded by large laminated windows. Fixtures separated the kitchen, dining and living room. Shizuru gasped at the sight of an astounding home theatre that was composed of a 60" TV, two game consoles, surround speakers, a projector and a BD player. Unlike the _bedroom_ upstairs, the main floor had a black Calamander hardwood flooring that extends up to the kitchen. From the main floor, Shizuru can clearly see the 47" TV and some parts of the only bedroom through the glass railing that extended horizontally from the left wall, meeting the handrail of the wooden stairs on the right.

Shizuru decided to join her lover downstairs, after taking some more time in admiring Natsuki's home. Opening the main door, Shizuru immediately noticed the noise that she had been missing while inside the apartment.

"NAO!" Shizuru jolted at the loud voice she heard upon setting foot at the garage, the very same voice that she had grown familiar with during the past month.

**

* * *

**

*beep**beep**beep*

Natsuki stirred in her sleep, trying her very best to ignore the annoying beeping sound of her audiovisual intercom. Natsuki was about to get the call when she realized that the weight on her left arm was preventing her to do so. Beside Natsuki was a peacefully sleeping crimson-eyed beauty, which was curled up into a fetal position, facing the said blunette. The room was serenely quiet albeit the soft beeping sound coming from the intercom. Slowly and carefully sliding her arms off the head of her partner in bed, Natsuki silently reached over the wall, pressing a button.

"Hey." Natsuki greeted as she sluggishly scratched her still dishevelled blue locks while sitting on her side of the bed.

"Good morning, Natsuki!" the red head on the screen greeted Natsuki warmly, while the blunette was trying to rub off the sleepiness on her face.

"Mai," Natsuki yawned, "don't shout. What time is it?" Natsuki asked as she herself peeked on her digital clock. "Oh? It's still 8." Natsuki answered her own question as she tried to rub her face again.

"Natsuki! Don't rub your face too hard. We might not be able to recognize you one day." humour was evident at the girl's voice. "I've brought you your breakfast."

"What's taking her so long?" an irritated voice can be heard coming from the intercom. "Oi! Hurry up and open the door!" Nao said as she inched closer on the said screen.

"Don't shout, Nao!" Natsuki hissed at the other red head on the intercom, while pressing another button. "It's open." Natsuki stood, stretching her arms upwards. Natsuki glanced at the sleeping form on her bed before smiling warmly as she silently watched the up and down movement of her lover's chest.

"Hey guys." Natsuki greeted the two red heads, while scratching her stomach, who were sitting in her office, eating.

"Natsuki,"

"Kuga," Nao said as she scooted to give Natsuki a place to sit, "you're up quicker this time. We didn't even need to go up there and drag your ass down here." Natsuki's cheeks coloured lightly, much to Mai and Nao's puzzlement.

"What are we eating?" Natsuki asked, trying to avoid the arising questions on her blushing.

"We're having bacon and egg muffin." Mai paused, looking at Natsuki who was busily prodding through the bag, "It's here Natsuki." Mai said as she offered Natsuki a bottle of white-yellowish substance with a red lid.

"Thanks, Mai." Natsuki said with a wide smile on her face.

"I shouldn't be even giving you this stuff. It's unhealthy Natsuki." Mai shook her head, "And here I thought that you would lessen intake of this when we get here. But no. You just ate more and more."

"Leave her be, Mai." Nao grimaced at the amount of mayonnaise Natsuki had put on her breakfast. "For all we know, one day, the tires on her bike would just pop when she rides _Duran_."

The garage was awfully slow during the first half of their day. It was a given though, since the shop was new in town. Three cars came to have their tires vulcanized, and one car had to have its door dings fixed. Right now, Natsuki was on her last oil change before lunch break, Nao was sitting idly and Mai had returned to her restaurant.

"Ne! Natsuki." Nao called which Natsuki answered with a hum. "I'm going upstairs to play COD, k?"

"Sure." Natsuki answered absentmindedly as Nao started to trek the stairs leading to the blunette's living space. "Wait! You can't!" Natsuki answered, immediately abandoning the task at hand, when she realized something she forgot. _Shizuru. Naked. Bed. Nao._

"Huh?" Nao stopped midway the staircase. "What do you mean no? We're not doing anything. The shop's dead!" Nao continued to walk up the stairs while Natsuki was trying not to trip on any scattered tools as she madly ran after the red head.

*crash**crash**crash*

Natsuki and Nao fell on the floor, lying side by side while grunting. Natsuki had stepped on a wet rag sitting on the steps.

"What the hell!"

"NAO!" both shouted simultaneously as the main door to Natsuki's apartment flew open.

"Nao-chan?" Nao whipped her head up and saw the upside down view of Mai who was carrying the usual lunch bag for the two garage workers.

"Natsuki?" Natsuki looked at the source of the accented voice.

"Shizuru." Natsuki acknowledged the other girl as she tried to get off the floor. Mai and Nao looked at the new comer with their eyebrow raised.

"Eh? Shizuru-san? You're here?" Mai asked.

"Shizuru." Nao nodded to Shizuru then glared at Natsuki who was starting to walk up to the tawny haired Fujino. _That mutt!_

"Good morning." Natsuki extended her hand for Shizuru with a smile, assisting the girl to avoid tripping over at some random things scattered on the staircase.

"Careful." Natsuki muttered just loud enough for the only tawny haired girl to hear.

"Thank you, Natsuki." Shizuru pecked the blunette's cheeks, "You're such a _gentleman_." Shizuru whispered to Natsuki and winked discreetly just before turning her attention to the other women in the garage.

"Good afternoon Mai," Shizuru lowered her head lightly, "Let's get Nao-chan off the floor, shall we?" She leaned over to Nao, offering a hand, who was still sitting on the floor. Nao lightly blushed when she took the offered hand to help her up.

"Arigato, _Shizuru._"

"It was nothing Nao-chan." Nao hastily looked down at the floor as soon as she felt her cheeks heat up the moment Fujino Shizuru smiled warmly at her. Mai raised a mused eyebrow at Nao's display of bashfulness while Natsuki glared at the younger red head.

"Oh! Good thing I brought a lot of foods today." Mai was the first to speak up, "You can eat with us too, Shizuru-san." Mai stated as she walked upstairs to Natsuki's apartment,

"Ookini, Mai. I haven't eaten anything yet."

"You have not?" Mai asked again and saw Shizuru shook her head with Natsuki and Nao trailing behind her. Mai was transferring the foods when Shizuru offered to help prepare cutleries they needed.

Natsuki and Nao placed their selves in front of the TV, each grabbing a hold of red and blue controllers.

"NBA," Natsuki raised her right hand that was holding the case with a cover of a certain basketball player, "or COD?" On her left was a case with a soldier on brown uniform, holding a gun as its front cover.

"You don't have the Black Ops yet?" Nao grimaced.

"I'm getting it later." Natsuki shrugged. "I haven't got the time to go out yet." Natsuki said before inserting the game into the small pocket of the black console.

"Terminal?" Nao asked Natsuki who was busily browsing through the areas.

"How 'bout quarry?"

"K," Nao nodded lazily as she positioned herself comfortably on a black beanbag.

The preparation was quiet despite the few bantering and random shouting of the two cousins.

"What the hell!" Shizuru dangerously dropped the knife on the floor, "Spider! You screen watcher!" _Wow. That rhymed. _Natsuki continued to shout at Nao, while Shizuru tried to calm her heart after being startled from the shout that came from her not-so-calm lover, and Mai gaped when she thought the knife had gotten Shizuru's foot.

"I did not!" Nao screamed back at Natsuki who was glaring daggers at her. "You're just noob." Nao smirked mockingly at Natsuki who was now staring at her newly respawned character.

"Guys!" Mai called while placing the hot chicken cordon bleu on top of the marble table. "Stop shouting out of the blue and eat your lunch. It's done." Natsuki and Nao threw their respective controllers to the couch and walked towards the small marble island table. Natsuki sat beside Shizuru while Mai and Nao sat opposite to them.

"Where's mine?" Natsuki asked as the Shizuru and Nao started to eat up.

"Here." Mai offered three chicken cordons that were separated from the rest of the food, which was happily chomped by the blunette.

"It has mayonnaise inside." Mai told Shizuru after receiving a questioning look from the tawny-haired girl.

"Do you want to taste?" Natsuki offered when she noticed Shizuru staring at her food.

"N—no. It's okay Natsuki." Shizuru uncharacteristically stuttered when the blunette raised a spoonful of chicken and mayonnaise at her. Natsuki smirked at Shizuru's grimaced face. Mischievously, Natsuki poked the spoon near Shizuru as the tawny haired heir tried to prevent the spoon from going anywhere near her.

"Come on! Just a bite!" Natsuki laughed as she tried to force Shizuru into eating some of her especially made chicken cordon bleu.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru turned her face away while Natsuki softly cupped Shizuru's chin with her left hand, forcing the crimson-eyed beauty to face her. "Stop it!" Natsuki continued to laugh at Shizuru—uncontrollably. Why would Natsuki let the chance of teasing the Fujino heir go? After all, the chance comes rarer than a blue moon.

"Ahem." Mai disturbed the lame excuse of Natsuki to flirt with the girl in her hands. The two stopped struggling with each other and looked quizzically at Mai. "Did you stay the night here Shizuru-san?"

"Yeah, you're wearing the mutt's clothes." Nao butted in and pointed at her blunette cousin. "Oho." Nao smirked at Natsuki after the realization sank in—Natsuki not needing to get her ass dragged down early in the morning, the slightly good mood, and Natsuki preventing Nao to come up to avoid seeing a very naked Shizuru on her bed.

"Shut up, Nao." Natsuki threateningly growled at Nao.

"That's good for you, Natsuki." Mai said nonchalantly while clearing the table off empty plates. "Wha—wait!" Mai stopped and looked at Natsuki then to Shizuru who was, in fact, wearing Natsuki's clothes then back to Natsuki again. "So you guys are really together?" Mai pointed at the two girls. Shizuru was casually sipping her tea, when she gave Natsuki a short glance, while Natsuki coyly nodded her head. "As in that _that _together?"

"Come on Mai." Nao waved a hand at Mai, "We all know that they've done _this _and _that._ Just look at the evidences on Natsuki's neck!" Natsuki immediately covered the hickey that was not visible when she wore her jacket early this morning. "Though I wonder what Shizuru saw on Kuga." Nao mumbled soft enough to be heard just by her.

"Wow. You're right." Mai gaped at the sight of Natsuki's love marks. "I guess it's true that opposite attracts, huh?" Natsuki's face started to flush and walked away from the preying redhead.

Mai started to clean up with Shizuru's help while the cousins got back into killing and _pawning_ each other on COD.

"Ne, Shizuru-san." Mai started while placing the used cutleries inside the dishwasher.

"Hmmm?" Shizuru handed three stacked plates to Mai.

"Does Natsuki know?" Mai said as she took the plates from Shizuru. "About Kanzaki's and Fujino's, I mean." Shizuru stiffened.

"How did Mai kno—" Shizuru stopped when she saw Mai's expectant face. "No. Natsuki doesn't know." Shizuru shook her head.

"I see." Mai muttered. "I hope everything goes well."

"Yes. Thank you, Mai." Shizuru smiled sincerely at Mai.

"Well then," Mai said, after cleaning the kitchen, loud enough for everybody in the room to hear, "I'll get going. I can't leave the restaurant to Takumi for too long." Mai started to head towards Natsuki and Nao after taking off her orange apron. "I'll see you later Shizuru-san."

"Yes. Thank you for the lunch Mai."

"Nao! Come on, you're coming with me."

"HA?" Nao shouted without tearing her eyes off the huge TV in front of her. "Why do I need to come with you?" Why would she leave if she was owning Natsuki on her game?

"Come on Nao," Mai said as she positioned herself in front of Nao. "Don't be so difficult." The two redheads battled for blocking and looking at the TV. Nao tried to look passed Mai on her left, while Mai followed the younger redhead, blocking her view of the TV with her own head.

"Mai!" Nao shouted as she pressed the start button on the red controller. "What are you doing?"

"Come on." Mai said, trying to take the controller off Nao's hands. "Let's leave the two alone." Natsuki musingly looked at Mai.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? Come on, let Natsuki hang out and _play _with Shizuru-san." Shizuru who was sitting at one of the bar stools almost sprayed her tea at the suggestive word Mai had used.

"Eh." Nao whined. "I wanna play with Shizuru too!" two heads turned to look at Nao. Mai was suspicious, Natsuki was glaring, while Shizuru just stared with a small smile on her face. Nao immediately placed a hand over her mouth after realizing the other meaning of what she just said.

"I mean—"

"..."

"Never mind," Nao said, throwing the controller to Natsuki, in which Natsuki caught skilfully.

Nao edgily said, "Let's go Mai," grabbing Mai's hand without turning back.

"What's wrong with her?" Mai mouthed to Natsuki who just shrugged. Lately, the young redhead had been moody.

"Well, we'll see you guys later!" Mai waved before closing the door, leaving the two lovers alone once again.

**

* * *

**

Natsuki was fiddling with Shizuru's fingers while the Fujino heir was focused on the movie she was watching. They were cuddling at the couch when Natsuki placed Shizuru's palm over her own, she raised an eyebrow when she noticed that her fingers are a little bit longer than her crimson-eyed beauty.

"Natsuki." Shizuru warned the blunette when she heard Natsuki giggling.

"_Ne, Natsuki." Shizuru said as she cuddled to Natsuki's open arms._

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Let's watch some movies."_

"_Oh? Sure!" Natsuki scanned the channel guide and stumbled upon the movie 'Saw V'. "Let's watch this!" Shizuru stared in horror at Natsuki's choice and immediately snatched the remote off the blunette's unsuspecting hands._

"_I think not, Natsuki." Shizuru smiled, her eyes were tight shut. "Let's watch this." Shizuru said as she pressed the play button on the remote. City of Angels. Great. Natsuki face palmed at Shizuru's cheesy choice._

"_What? Shizuru. That's like 1990s! And that's some silly sappy movie." Natsuki muttered. "Let's just watch Saw. Saw's way entertaining than that."_

"_Natsuki!" Shizuru gasped, playfully hitting Natsuki's arm. "Natsuki should know, this is really an inspiring love story."_

Natsuki had given up arguing with the tawny haired girl after 5 minutes of listening as to why _City of Angels_, non-stop, is not silly as Natsuki had put it. Shizuru commended Natsuki for trying to stay focused and watch the movie with her. Unfortunately for Shizuru, and as expected, Natsuki started to complain on how stupid the characters were acting 10 minutes in to the movie. Natsuki especially mentioned how weird the main guy character was, talking ever so slowly. _He's just a creep._

Natsuki took Shizuru's left hand, palm faced up, and started to scribble on it using her right index finger.

し.ず.るShizuru glanced at Natsuki, who was concentrated at scribbling Shi-zu-ru on Shizuru's palm, then looked back at the TV screen. Shizuru went back to watching the movie but, at the same time, was conscious on what Natsuki was trying to write on her palm.

'大' Natsuki wrote. _Dai?_ Shizuru noted.

'好' Natsuki continued. _Su? Good? _Shizuru thought, her eyes were glued to the TV.

'き' Shizuru immediately blushed as soon as the last kanji was written on her palm. _Shi-zu-ru dai-su-ki. _Natsuki giggled at the rare flushing of the known teaser of Fujino household before giving the soft hands a lingering kiss.

Shizuru finally gave up from watching her movie peacefully, knowing that the other occupant of the white love seat was seeking attention from her.

"What's wrong Shizuru? What happened to your movie?" Natsuki smirked at the tawny haired that was looking at her, movie completely forgotten. "You don't like to watch anymore?"

"Natsuki knows that I can't concentrate with her playing with my hands." Shizuru shifted her position so that she was now straddling Natsuki, with her arms draped on Natsuki's neck.

"Really?" Natsuki said as she snaked her arms around Shizuru's waist. "From your expression I thought you liked it." Shizuru raised an eyebrow at Natsuki's newfound confidence.

"I didn't say I did not like it now, did I?" Shizuru straightened her body and was now looking down at Natsuki. Natsuki tucked a few strands of hair that started to fall.

"You're heavy." Natsuki teased when Shizuru shifted on her lap. "Must be all the tea you drink."

"Natsuki!" Shizuru reprimanded before she crashed her forehead against Natsuki's, earning a red spot on both their foreheads. "Natsuki knows I'm sensitive about that topic." Natsuki laughed before tugging the collar of Shizuru's shirt, using her right index and middle finger. Natsuki leaned, leaving butterfly kisses throughout the small exposed skin of the tawny haired Fujino on her lap. Shizuru weaved her fingers to Natsuki's blue locks when the blunette started to gently, suck the skin just above her left breast. Natsuki backed away slightly to admire her little purplish work before giving it one last kiss then looked up at Shizuru. Shizuru, in turn leaned down to claim the lips that pleasured her all night.

*ring**ring**ring*

The two heads stopped just inches away from each other when Natsuki's home phone started to ring.

"Is Natsuki not going to answer that?" Shizuru started when she noticed that the blunette was far from planning to get out of her hold.

"Answer what?" Natsuki stated while staring at the luscious lips that was just mere centimetres away from her.

*ring**ring**ring*

"The phone, Natsuki." Shizuru smiled at the feigning innocence of Natsuki.

"I don't hear it."

*ring*ring*ring*

*beep*_Hey! This is Natsuki. I'm probably home right. I'm just avoiding someone. Leave a message, and if I don't call back, it's you. And if this is Nao, no you can't borrow money from me!"_*beep*

"Really? Natsuki?" Shizuru said staring at her snickering lover.

"_Natsuki! I know you're right there." _Mai's voice echoed from the little answering machine. _"Pick up the phone. Reito is looking for Shizuru." _Natsuki looked at Shizuru questioningly who just shrugged and regrettably got off Natsuki's lap. Natsuki dashed towards the phone, nearly falling after tripping on a stray cable.

"Hey, Mai." Natsuki said after pressing the loudspeaker button. "Why was Reito looking for Shizuru?"

"_Apparently, Fujino-san's contacting her since this morning. And when she didn't reach Shizuru-san, she asked Reito who had no idea where Shizuru-san is. He said, they've been trying to call her phone but she wouldn't answer."_ Natsuki looked over to Shizuru who started to rummage through her small purse.

"Thanks, Mai. I'll have Shizuru contact Reito. Bye." Natsuki let Mai go and started to walk towards Shizuru who just found her phone.

"Wow." Natsuki said, peeking at Shizuru's phone.

"Ara. 34 missed calls and 23 messages." Shizuru said.

"Why were they looking for you?"

"Mother must have noticed that I did not go home last night." Natsuki gulped, she did not need the older Fujino to go havoc into her apartment just because she failed to get Shizuru home yesterday. Natsuki's color started to drain as her imagination went wild after remembering how a certain Fujino Shizuru's father was over protective about his little princess. _Well, tough shit._

"N—Ne, Shizuru?" Natsuki's voice was slightly shaking. "Does," Natsuki started slowly, earning a nod from the tawny head for her to continue, "Your family have some kind of SP or something?" Natsuki said as she frantically looked around her, as if somebody would just jump right out and get her.

Shizuru raise an amused eyebrow, "Special Police? I suppose we have." Shizuru said, "I remembered when I was 5 and some teenager tried to hit me. This huge scary man in black jumped out of nowhere and seized the teen aged boy." Natsuki's eyes went wide, as if her precious emerald orbs were threatening to fall out of its socket. Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's predicament.

"I'm just kidding, Natsuki." Shizuru grabbed a hold of Natsuki's left hand and started to circle her thumb against Natsuki's backhand, soothing the blunette. "No one while jump out of these walls and hurt you."

"Oh?" Natsuki sighed. "I see." Natsuki finally relaxed, but not for too long. "Shizuru!" Natsuki shouted, dragging the tawny haired brunette up stairs, to the only bedroom of the apartment.

"Ara. Natsuki? Natsuki want me on her bed again?" Shizuru teased, "I never imagined Natsuki to be this—"

"Shizuru! That's not it!" Natsuki cut Shizuru off. "We need to get you home! It's—it's—" Natsuki glanced at the clock, "It's 4 in the afternoon! Oh fuck!"

"Natsuki! Words please." Shizuru scolded the blunette while playfully hitting her arm.

"Gomen," Natsuki mumbled, frantically gathering Shizuru's yukata pieces, "We need you to get home, or—or you father will send his special—"

"Natsuki! Relax. My father's not in Japan." Shizuru giggled at the blustered Natsuki in font of her.

"Eh?" Natsuki stopped, staring mindlessly at Shizuru.

"He's on America for a business trip." Shizuru continued while Natsuki just tilted her head on the side out of confusion. "Natsuki should know. She did not meet my father yesterday, did she? If he was here, Natsuki would have met him already." Shizuru said as she walked towards Natsuki, taking her yukata pieces off of Natsuki's hands. "But Natsuki's right. I should get going." Shizuru finished as she swayed her hips seductively, walking towards the bathroom. The Fujino heir was well aware of the emerald orbs staring at her hips.

Natsuki plopped herself face down on her bed when the doors to the bathroom closed.

_What the fuck? That gave me a heart attack. Oh god. Shizuru's father's scaring me and I have yet to meet the old man! Do I have to meet him? Aw. Crap._


	5. Chapter 5: I have a Crush

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. ^^

**zenshiki:** Lol. Small world, we're on the same clubs on MAL too. ^_^

**SKULLCANDiii: **Yeah! COD's addicting.

**devilhamster & h3artbreak3r: **Thanks for the reviews. We'll see. No spoilers allowed! lol

**Summary:** Fujino Shizuru is a refined sophisticated heir of the traditional wealthy Fujino household. She believes that one day she would soon meet the right person for her and dreams of having a perfect wedding and starting a happy family. Soon, she meets the rebellious and happy-go-lucky Kuga Natsuki—who grew up in America—by means of her childhood friend, Kanzaki Reito. What will happen after these two opposite poles collide with each other? Will they be attracted or repulsed?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: I have a Crush!**

_What if finding the love of your life meant changing the life that you loved?_

"_N—Ne, Shizuru?" Natsuki's voice was slightly shaking. "Does," Natsuki started slowly, earning a nod from the tawny head for her to continue, "Your family have some kind of SP or something?" Natsuki said as she frantically looked around her, as if somebody would just jump right out and get her._

"_Shizuru!" Natsuki shouted, dragging the tawny haired brunette up stairs, to the only bedroom of the apartment._

"_Ara. Natsuki? Natsuki want me on her bed again?" Shizuru teased, "I never imagined Natsuki to be this—"_

"_Shizuru! That's not it!" Natsuki cut Shizuru off. "We need to get you home! It's—it's—" Natsuki glanced at the clock, "It's 4 in the afternoon! Oh fuck!"_

Fujino Shizuru was calmly sitting at the small cottage, which sat beside the fabricated pond of her home, with a cup of tea on her hand. It had been a week ever since the false alarm of the 'Fujino heir gone missing' and Haruka was still going on and on and on about how it was so un-Shizuru-like to be that irresponsible whenever the two childhood friends would meet.

**

* * *

**

Natsuki had spent quite a number of minutes to persuade Nao on lending Natsuki her white Porsche Cayenne to drive Shizuru back to the Fujino Mansion

"Why don't you use your bike?" Nao said, continuing to wipe the tables at Mai's Linden Baum restaurant.

"Like I said, I can't!" Natsuki shouted. Why was Nao being so difficult? The couple had to walk from Natsuki's apartment, which was three blocks away from Mai's newly opened restaurant to borrow the redhead's car.

"Why?" Nao stopped wiping to glare at the blunette. Natsuki stepped aside and tilted her head, pointing to a yukata clad smiling Shizuru. "Well. Tough shit. It's your fault for not having a car." Nao walked to another table to clean. "Just call a cab."

"Why do we need a cab if we can just borrow your car?" Natsuki reasoned to her younger second cousin. Nao sighed and looked at Natsuki, irritated that her blunette cousin would not leave her alone. Her eyes then stumbled upon the amused crimson orbs of the tawny brunette behind Natsuki.

"Natsuki, I can just call Reito or Aoi-chan to pick me up. There was no need to bother Nao-chan."

"What? Why? I can give you a ride home." Natsuki stubbornly insisted.

"But Nao-chan doesn't want to lend her car to Natsuki." Shizuru said her red rose lips were starting to pout. Natsuki glared at Nao who was just staring at Shizuru. _Is she pouting? Tell me she's not. _Nao's eyes were still glued to the pouting Shizuru, oblivious to the death glares her cousin was giving her. _OMG! She is!_

"Ahem." Nao coughed, averting her eyes off Shizuru while her left hand fished for her car keys. "Fine. Here," Nao sighed, "just to be sure, I'm not lending you this because of you. It's just so Shizuru can get home." Nao said while dangling the keys in her hand in front of Natsuki's face.

Natsuki was about to grab the keys when Nao pulled it away from her reach, saying, "On a second thought, I'm finishing here up in a second. Why don't _I _give Shizuru a ride home?" Nao smirked at Natsuki then looked at Shizuru, as if waiting for her consent.

"I guess it's fine if Nao-chan wants to." Shizuru agreed while Natsuki's jaw literally dropped way below what a normal human was capable of. Did Shizuru, _her_ girlfriend, just ditched her?

"But if Natsuki wants to come, she can come too. Right, Nao-chan?" Shizuru continued, sensing the faux betrayal feeling of Natsuki.

"Eh?" Nao looked unbelievingly at Shizuru who just smiled brightly at her, "Fine." Did she just get manipulated by the Fujino heir? _Scary. Definitely scary. _"I'm just going to put these away." Nao grumbled as she walked towards the back storeroom of the restaurant. "You guys can go wait outside."

"What's wrong with her?" Natsuki said when the younger redhead was out of ear range. "Why can't she just lend us her car? Being so difficult and that." Natsuki grumbled, taking Shizuru's hand, escorting the tawny brunette out of the restaurant. "Why do you even have to agree with her?" Natsuki huffed.

"What?" Natsuki glared at Shizuru who just started to giggle.

"Natsuki was just so cute sulking like that." Shizuru chuckled, poking Natsuki's left cheek. "You're just cute like Nao-chan. You two are so much a like." Shizuru smiled at her lover who had escorted her towards a white Porsche.

Natsuki dramatically gasped, "Don't say that! She's purely imbecile!" she cannot believe what Shizuru had said. Natsuki stepped forward, leaving Shizuru sandwiched between the white car and her blunette lover. "You didn't have to say that." Natsuki moped and looked straight at the crimson orbs in front of her. Her eyes shifted downwards Shizuru's slightly parted lips. Natsuki slowly dived in to claim the lips.

"Excuse me." the two kissing couple quickly backed away from each other without untangling their intertwined fingers. "Can you please not make out beside my car? I'm not selling it so I don't need any promo from you guys." Nao continued, pressing the unlock button on her remote starter.

Nao adjusted the rear view mirror, seeing Natsuki and Shizuru both seated on the back passenger seat of the car. Nao frowned.

"Hey! How come both of you are sitting at the back? What am I, your driver?" Nao complained while looking at the couple through the rear view mirror.

"Just drive, _Nao._" Natsuki snarled at her red head cousin. The drive to the Fujino Mansion was excruciatingly annoying for Nao. The two lovebirds would not stop whispering to each other and flirt non-stop. Nao swore that if she were not there to stop them, the two would just right out have their way.

"Where here, Shizuru." Nao said as she pulled over to a large house with the name Fujino written on its nameplate outside. "Whoa. You seriously live here?" Shizuru nodded at Nao's question. "Really, really different from where we live."

"Would Nao like to come in?" Shizuru offered as she closed the passenger door.

"Really?" Nao beamed, leaning against her car. "I wou—" Natsuki immediately covered Nao's mouth.

"Ahahahaha" Natsuki awkwardly laughed, "No, were fine. Thank you." Natsuki gave Shizuru a lopsided smile while discreetly glaring at Nao, daring the redhead to say a word. _Just shut up for a second, Nao._

"Is Natsuki sure? I can get you a te—"

"No, really!" Natsuki waved her free hand, "We're okay. I remember! We still need to help Mai close the restaurant." Natsuki said, shoving Nao inside the car. "We'llgetgoingthen!" Natsuki quickly said, before giving Shizuru a quick peck on the lips and disappeared inside the car.

"Ara?" Shizuru stared at the zooming out view of the white SUV, baffled at Natsuki's anxious actions. Shizuru quietly tiptoed inside her home, careful not to attract any attention from the gathered people on her living room.

"Bubuzuke!" Shizuru jumped at the loud voice of a very familiar Suzushiro Haruka, stopping just midway pass the huge opening to the living room. Shizuru slowly turned around to face the owner of the voice.

"Ara. Haruka?" Shizuru gave her best smile. "Everyone's here too! What's the occasion?" Shizuru feigned as she walked towards the group.

"You! Where were you yesterday?" Haruka started. "You were gone for almost the whole day. And you did not even bother to inform any of us where you were yesterday!" Haruka scolded the tawny brunette, while the rest just remained quiet, afraid of interrupting the raging Haruka.

"If Haruka must know. I was with Natsuki the whole time. Mother knows."

"Kuga? The delinquent?" Shizuru nodded ignoring the other comment from the about her blunette lover, "Why the hell where you with her?" Shizuru opened her mouth to answer but Haruka just went on with her _sermon. _"You cannot just sleep over at some stranger's house. You're a Fujino, we were so close into calling _him_ since we can't reach you." Shizuru flinched discreetly at the mention of _him_, the current president of Fujino Corporation—Shizuru's very own beloved father, Fujino Minato.

Shizuru's mind wandered off somewhere, concerning a certain blunette, when she realized that the blonde girl in front of her would not stop the remanding any sooner. Mind you, it was not as if Shizuru did not like the girl in front of her. It was sweet of Haruka to be worried about her. But sometimes, the Suzushiro just goes overboard. Way too overboard. Shizuru swore that if Reito nor Yukino were not with her, the blonde would call up the army to find her. That was how extreme Suzushiro Haruka is.

After full long three hours of Haruka's non-stop talking to, the rainbow had finally appeared.

"Just remember, Shizuru, eyes are watching your every move. Be a little more responsible." Haruka paused, eyeing the Fujino heir who was nodding her head on autopilot, as if agreeing to what Haruka had just said. Unknown to Haruka, the tawny brunette's mind where off somewhere. Satisfied with her lecture, Haruka excused herself and started to walk towards the door. "If you understand, we'll be leaving then. We've been here since morning." Shizuru flashed an apologetic smile to Haruka, Yukino and Reito. It was really sweet of her friends to worry so much about her.

After seeing her three childhood friends to the door, Shizuru turned only to be face by her smirking mother and grandfather. Silence enveloped the three, the two adults eyeing the youngest Fujino.

Shizuru tilted her head to the side, innocence oozing out of the tawny brunette's expression. "Are mother and grandfather going to talk to me, too?"

"Hmm? No." Shizuru's mother, Miya, shook her head. "I think Shi-chin already had enough. It's good to have Haruka. No need to worry about my motherly speech, no?" Miya grinned before excusing herself to bed.

**

* * *

**

*sigh*

Natsuki had been sighing for the nth time since she arrived at Mai's restaurant one hour ago. The blunette was surrounded by black-purplish aura fending off each and every person that tried to approach her—except for the two redheads.

*sigh*

*slap*

"Ouch! Mai!" Natsuki shouted, glaring at the busty redhead behind the counter who had unexpectedly slapped her left arm. "What was that for?" Natsuki said, rubbing her sore arm.

"Seriously, Natsuki. If you're just here to sigh and be all gloomy, do it somewhere else! Look at my café. It's unusually dead because you're giving off bad vibes!" Mai said, taking Natsuki's little head to look around the half-empty café. Not to mention it was Sunday, too. Mai shouldn't even have the time to breathe when weekends come, but no. Today was different because of the certain _dark entity_ lurking inside her café.

"Mai!" Nao shouted as she took the empty sit beside Natsuki. "I thought you would be considerate of Kuga. She's having a withdrawal symptom." Nao said, mockingly rubbing the blunette's back. Natsuki had seen Shizuru once. Just once over the course of one week! Shizuru told Natsuki that it would be on her best interest to lay low from visiting Fujino Corp every lunch.

"If you wanna go see Shizuru-san that badly, then just go." Mai motherly said at the low headed Natsuki.

"I can't." Natsuki said before sighing—again.

"Why not?"

"Well, the _lion_ is guarding my Shizuru." Natsuki pouted.

"So?" Mai muttered while casually wiping the counter table. "And that stopped you?"

"No." Natsuki dejectedly said. "But Shizuru said not to start a fight with the _lion_."

"Excuses." Nao said without tearing her eyes off the beach pamphlet. "You see Mai, this Kuga here," Nao looked at Natsuki before place a hand over the blunette's left shoulder, "is _afraid_. Especially after the 'Fujino missing' incident." Nao smirked as Natsuki angrily swatted Nao's hand off her shoulder.

"Am not!"

"Yeah right! You were driving like crazy when we dropped her off last Sunday. She invited us inside too! But you rejected it."

"Well," Natsuki paused to think of any plausible excuse. Nao and Mai looked at Natsuki with amused eyes. It was not everyday that you find an intimidated Kuga Natsuki, "sigh. Actually, Papa Fujino's the one scaring the living daylights out of me." Natsuki mumbled timidly. "Wait. Scratch that. Her whole family creeps me out!" Natsuki shuddered, dramatically embracing herself.

"…"

"…"

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" Mai and Nao laughed simultaneously after the deafening silence. Natsuki flinched.

"My god. You're impossible Natsuki." Mai was still laughing as she shook her head. "I haven't seen you like this."

"Well, in Kuga's defence. She hadn't been into a relationship before. " Nao said nonchalantly as she skimmed through a pamphlet featuring beach resorts. "Oh hey!" Nao said, shaking the shoulder of the blunette beside her to gain her attention. "Let's go here before I go back to school!" Nao pointed at the glossy page, featuring the Busena Terrace Beach resort in Okinawa.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Mai peeked over the table excitedly. "Wow. Nao-chan's right. Let's go there before her school starts. I haven't been able to go to the beach since we left LA."

"I'll pass on that." Natsuki grimaced. "I don't like beaches anyway."

"Spoilsport."

"Killjoy."

"Hai. Hai." Natsuki said waving her hands at Nao and Mai's face. "Mai, I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah. It's already lunch time." Nao said as she pointed over the wall clock. Natsuki stood to walk over the usual table that they occupy inside the café.

"Reito! Mikoto!" Mai beamed when the two Kanzakis entered the café.

"Mai!" Mikoto pounced on the busty redhead.

"Mai-chan." Reito greeted. "Oh? Natsuki's here too? Good thing I brought Shizuru along."

"Heh?" Natsuki said as she whipped her head excitedly. "Where?" Natsuki muttered looking for the certain tawny haired girl. The wide smile on Natsuki's face immediately turned into a frown when Reito, Mai and Nao started laughing at her expense—again. "Kanzaki."

"Sorry, Natsuki. I cannot help when I saw you depressed like that and all." Reito laughed while Natsuki glared at the obsidian boy.

"Come on, Natsuki. It was pretty funny." Mai murmured.

Reito joined Natsuki who was sitting with her back faced on the entrance door. The four young adults where chatting animatedly while Mikoto ran off to play with Akira. Since the café was not as busy as it should have been, Mai left the kitchen to her brother. Mai had dragged Takumi and Akira along with her when she, herself was dragged by her childhood friends Natsuki and Nao to Japan. Mai shook her head when she thought of how impulsive the two cousins were. Maybe next time they would end up in Antarctica.

"How do you like your stay her in Japan?" Reito asked the Asian American girls on the table when he glanced at the door. _Hm? What's taking her so long? _"So far so good?" Reito continued as he looked at the girls. Nao was sitting on his left, in front of him was Natsuki and Mai, with Mai sitting beside the window.

"Yeah. Really good." Natsuki said slowly with a huge smile on her face. Natsuki was really glad that she decided to move back in Japan. If not, how would she meet the crimson-eyed goddess? _Shizuru. I wonder what she's doing._

Reito was smirking at Natsuki's dreamy face when he said, "Shizuru-san?" while looking at the entrance door. Natsuki grimaced.

"Come on Reito. You think I'll fall for that trick twice?" Natsuki scowled at the obsidian boy in front of her, not bothering to look back at the entrance door.

"Ara. I did not know Reito would be here." Natsuki's back stiffened upon hearing the angelic accented voice that she'd been hearing over the phone for the past five days. Oh, how badly she wanted to hear that voice in person. _Holy eff! Why am I getting nervous all of a sudden? _Natsuki slowly turned to see the face of the crimson-eyed goddess that had been haunting her mind.

"Shizuru!" Nao beamed, smiling widely at the newly arrived tawny haired beauty.

"Did you need your car fixed? I saw your car in front of the garage three blocks away while we're on the way here." Reito said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Your car broke down?" Natsuki finally spoke.

"Natsuki," Shizuru smiled warmly at her Natsuki, "no. It's fine."

"Oya. So you just wanted to visit Natsuki?" Reito butted, his grin widened when he saw Shizuru's perfectly pale skin changed into a light tinge of red. Among Shizuru's friends, Reito was the only one who knew of Natsuki's interest on Shizuru. Why wouldn't he if he were the reason that Natsuki was able meet Shizuru at the bar. Poor Reito was the bridge between the two.

"Reito." Shizuru said softly with a smile on her face. Reito's heartbeat went faster at the threatening voice of Shizuru. _Ooh. Scary._

Natsuki and Nao simultaneously scooted to provide Shizuru a place to sit. Natsuki glared at Nao, who was sitting in front of her. _What's with Nao-chan?_ Reito raised his eyebrows in amusement. The two cousins just offered a seat to Shizuru at the same time. Interesting. _Nao-chan and Shizuru, huh?_ Reito smiled behind his cup of tea as he watched Shizuru take the seat beside Natsuki. He then, discreetly glanced on his left to see a pouting Nao looking at Natsuki and Shizuru. _Interesting indeed._

"What is it, Reito?" Shizuru asked when she noticed that Reito was eyeing her with a knowing grin.

"Hn? Nothing. Nothing at all Shizuru-_san._"

"Oh, Shizuru. We were just talking a while ago about the camping trip we're having on Friday." Nao excitedly beamed. "I was wondering if you wanna come." Shizuru smiled when she felt a hand intertwined on her own.

"Pffft." Reito snorted. "Ma, Nao-chan. You did not just invite Fujino Shizuru to a camping trip, did you?" Reito grinned.

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Nao-chan, Nao-chan" Reito started slowly, "just look at Shizuru." Nao looked at Shizuru who raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Reito. "Fujino Shizuru is your typical spoiled city girl." Natsuki looked at Shizuru. Shizuru was wearing a v-neck white shirt and a very short miniskirt. "You think _that_ would go with you? On a camping trip?"

"Ara. Reito-_kun._" _Whoa. This is dangerous. She just used honorifics on me. _"Is Reito, perhaps, mocking me?" Shizuru said calmly, sipping her tea with a smile on her face. Did the temperature just drop below zero?

"No. Not at all Shizuru-san." the rest of the group shuddered upon hearing the freaking honorifics from the two while calmly sipping their own respective tea. Yup. Definitely below zero.

"Do—don't worry, Shizuru-san." Mai bravely butted in between of the two heirs. "Reito can't come either. So, it's okay if you don't want to go."

"Ara. Reito cannot come? May I ask why?"

"Hm? Oh. I'm busy with my work. Being president and all." Reito lamely reasoned. It was on Friday. Why the hell would he busy on a Friday?

"Ara. If the _city boy_ says so." Shizuru smirked. Reito sweat dropped.

"You don't wanna come?" Natsuki finally asked the girl, tearing her eyes off the white, smooth thighs of Shizuru.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki. I hate to say this but Reito had a point. I'm not a fan of nature trips." Shizuru smiled apologetically at Natsuki.

"Really?" disappointment was visible on Natsuki's voice. Her head hung low. _Ara, Natsuki! That's not fair. Don't look so dejected._

"But I love outdoors. It would be fun trekking with you." Natsuki continued to mumble. Mai and Reito looked at the cute pouting Natsuki while Nao herself also looked glum.

Shizuru sighed, "I guess it would not be bad to try new things, no, Natsuki?"

"Really?" Natsuki asked, looking at Shizuru with tantalizing eyes.

"Yes. I would go with Natsuki on her camping trip."

"Yay! It would be fun! I promise!" Natsuki said like a child that received her treat.

"Pfft." Shizuru glared at the again, snorting obsidian boy. "I'm sorry Shizuru. Pfft. Go ahead. Oh, man. Now I really want to go. I want to see Shizuru on her camping outfit." Reito teased Shizuru.

Reito left first after lounging at the café for three hours, leaving Mikoto in Mai's care, while the lovers decided to head back at Natsuki's apartment.

"I wanna come too!" Nao said, "I want to try Black Ops."

"Nao-chan!" Mai warned the intruding redhead. "Stop bothering Natsuki and Shizuru-san. They need an alone time together. So, YOU are going to help me here." Nao frowned but obeyed Mai, letting the two lovebirds go.

"Seriously, Nao-chan," Mai started as soon as Natsuki and Shizuru left the café. "You're always intruding Natsuki and Shizuru-san. If I didn't know any better, I would think that you have a crush on—" Mai stopped midway when she noticed Nao was madly blushing.

"Oh my god!" Mai said with her left hand over her mouth and a pointing finger at the beet red Yuuki Nao. "You _do_ have a crush on Shizuru-san."

"U—urusai!" Nao screamed, her blush only deepened. "I do not have a crush!" Nao hissed, ignoring the knowing smirk on Mai's face.

"Yeah, sure." Mai waved her left hand on Nao. "If I think about it. The signs were there from the start." Nao glared at Mai. "First, you call Shizuru-san 'Shizuru.'"

"So? That's her name, right?" Nao reasoned as she continued to wipe the tables while Mai stood behind her with a mop on her hands.

"Yeah. But you never call other people with their first name—except me. You always, always, address them with their last names."

"..."

"Then there's this whole blushing scene whenever Shizuru-san smiles at you." Mai nodded at her realization. "And! _You_ said you wanted to play with Shizuru-san, too! Aha!" Nao immediately sported a full body blush, the scenes that happened last week replayed on her mind.

"Drop it, Mai!" Nao warned the busty red head, ready to pounce on her anytime she said much more.

"I will if you just admit yourself that you have a little crush on Shizuru-san."

"In your dreams."

"Oh? Is that why you also invited Shizuru-san to our trip? Not to mention that you sulked when Shizuru-san took the seat beside Natsuki and not yours." Mai dodged the rag that Nao had thrown her, giving the redhead a smile, saying 'I have more, you wanna hear?'

"Fine!" Nao conceded. "I have a crush on Shizuru. But it doesn't matter 'cause she's with Kuga." Nao mumbled softly but Mai heard her loud and clear. Mai immediately went into mother mode as soon as she heard the confession.

"It's okay, Nao-chan." Mai said as she ruffled Nao's hair. "Besides, Shizuru-san's three years older than you. Find someone that is your age. Knowing you, you wouldn't have any troubles finding one." Mai smiled tenderly.

"Geez." Nao said as she half-heartedly swatted Mai's hand. "Thanks, Mai. That helped a lot." Nao sarcastically said.

"Well," Mai muttered, "if you really like Shizuru-san, just wait. It's not like their married or anything. And if they were who said you cannot have an affair?" Mai playfully cooed.

"Mai!" Nao started laughing with the older redhead. "You devil! I didn't know you had it in you." Nao joked.

"But seriously Mai. Not a word with Kuga!" Nao hissed before finally leaving Mai on the floor.

_Hehehe. That Nao-chan. _

**

* * *

**

Natsuki and Shizuru were sitting on a large beanbag in front of Natsuki's bedroom TV. Shizuru was sitting in front of Natsuki, leaning her back against her blunette lover. Natsuki was busily concentrating on her game while Shizuru scanned the room.

"Natsuki needs to clean her room more often." Shizuru said upon seeing empty boxes of Pocky and candy wrappers littered the floor. Before Shizuru cuddled with Natsuki, the Fujino heir folded a few clothes that were negligently left on every corner of the room. Natsuki can be really a pig sometimes.

"Does Natsuki want some Pocky?" Shizuru asked when she spotted an unopened boxy of strawberry flavoured Pocky.

"Sure." Natsuki answered without tearing her eyes off the TV screen. Shizuru opened the box, and offered Natsuki a stick. Shizuru giggled when Natsuki bit the Pocky that she had offered over her head.

"Don't let the crumbs fall on my hair, Natsuki."

"Hai. Hai." Natsuki said as she placed her head atop of Shizuru's.

"Does Natsuki want more?"

"Un." With that, Shizuru left her comfortable place—leaning against Natsuki. "Oi. Shizuru, I can't see if you sit like that in front of me." Natsuki said as she tried to looked pass through Shizuru who was now facing her.

"Here Natsuki," Shizuru offered the Pocky that was in her mouth. Natsuki stared at Shizuru before excitingly bit the other end of the Pocky, each of them biting the ends. Natsuki started to close the gap by gradually biting the stick until Shizuru launched in for a lingering kiss.

"I missed Natsuki." Shizuru said, breaking the kiss. "You don't come to my office anymore." Shizuru pouted while their foreheads remained in touch.

"Well, you said I can't come because of Suzushiro." Natsuki said after giving a quick peck on Shizuru's lips. "Does that mean I can come over starting tomorrow?"

"If Natsuki wants."

"Of course I do." Natsuki said before getting off of Shizuru.

"Natsuki?" Crimson orbs inquired at the now standing blunette.

"Come her in bed." Natsuki offered a hand to Shizuru. Shizuru snaked her arms around Natsuki's neck and softly shrieked when Natsuki pushed her on the bed. Natsuki seductively crawled on top of Shizuru.

"Natsuki is touchy feely today." Shizuru teased when she remembered Natsuki's running fingers on her thigh back at the café. They would have caught the two lovers if not for Shizuru's perfect composure.

"Natsuki. Don't." Shizuru said when Natsuki started to suck on the skin in her stomach.

"Why?" Natsuki said as she turned her attention to Shizuru's creamy neck.

"I need to go soon." Shizuru said, panting slightly. "I have work tomorrow."

"Stay?" Natsuki looked intensely at Shizuru's crimson orbs. "You can go after supper." Natsuki insisted after kissing the brunette under her.

"Okay. Just until dinner."

"Promise." Natsuki said as she took off Shizuru's white shirt. Natsuki's fingers ran through the curves of Shizuru's body, earning a gasp from the panting Shizuru.

"Did your mom get upset last time?" Natsuki asked while planting kisses on Shizuru's bra clad chest.

"No." Natsuki smiled when she noticed a hickey on top of Shizuru's right breast. _Wow. That was from last time when we were cuddling on the couch downstairs. _The hickey was staring to fade off but not anymore. Natsuki started to suck hard on the said area. While her right hand tried to unzip the miniskirt, that Shizuru was wearing.

Natsuki focused her attention on taking the skirt off Shizuru after being satisfied at the mark she left on Shizuru's right breast. Natsuki growled when she struggled to unzip the skirt.

"What's wrong Natsuki?"

"I can't take it off." Natsuki said as she forcefully jerk the zipper down.

Shizuru laughed, "Of course, it's Natsuki proof. Natsuki is very bad at taking clothes off. "

"Aha!" Natsuki said, victoriously upon successfully removing the said skirt.

"Ara. Natsuki's improving." Shizuru said before moaning her lover's name after she felt a hand cup her groin. Natsuki started to plant kisses and leaving marks all around Shizuru's perfectly white body.

_This is going to be a long afternoon. _Shizuru sighed happily under her lusting lover. One thing Shizuru was sure of was Natsuki is a beat in bed.

**

* * *

**

Fujino Shizuru was sitting in the middle of the bed, covering her still naked body with a thin white sheet. In front of her was a grumpy looking teenager. Her bright blonde hair that was ornamented with a black headband complimented her blue eyes.

Few minutes ago, Shizuru was rudely woken up by a screaming sound inside the bedroom. Apparently, the loud voice came from the stranger standing in front of her—inside _her_ Natsuki's apartment. What the hell is going on?

"_Kyaaaah!" Shizuru immediately jolted up from the bed. Looking up for the voice, Shizuru was faced by a bright red teenager that was pointing at her body. Shizuru slowly looked to where the foreigner was pointing. She immediately scampered under the sheets when she realized that the stranger just saw her full body naked._

"_Who are you?" the blonde teenager asked in English, still blushing from the sight of a very naked Japanese woman._

"_Fujino Shizuru." Shizuru asked after regaining her composure. "May I ask who you are?" _

"_Alyssa Sears. What are you doing at Natsuki's bed naked?" Alyssa glared at Shizuru. "Well, it doesn't matter." Alyssa waved before Shizuru could answer._

Two hours ago, Shizuru was having a mind-blowing make out session with Natsuki. The next thing she knew, she woke up with a blonde stranger glaring at her. The two ladies stared silently at each other, taking in the information of what was happening, oblivious to the fact that the master of the house had returned.

"Hey Shi—" Natsuki stopped as she noticed five luggage bags that mysteriously popped on her living room. _Is this Shizuru's? Wait! Huh? Is she moving in with me?_

"Good evening Natsuki-sama." Natsuki's thoughts were interrupted when a robotic voice invaded her space. Natsuki looked up to see a familiar cyan haired woman in front of her.

"Miyu?" Natsuki asked, bewildered on why her sister's companion was inside her house—in Japan. Natsuki looked down at the baggage then to Miyu then back to the baggage again. Her eyes were slowly forming into a saucer as her brain started to process the information. _Miyu. Bag. That means— _Natsuki frantically looked around her living room and behind Miyu, but there was no sign of the blonde haired girl in the hiding. That was until Natsuki looked up to her bedroom and saw what she was looking for. _Oh shit. Shizuru! _Natsuki ran as fast as her feet could bring her upstairs.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki shouted, while marching up the stairs. _Damn stairs!_

"Natsuki!" Alyssa immediately pounced on the blunette as soon as Natsuki step foot on her own bedroom.

"Alyssa! What are you doing here?" Natsuki said after giving a quick glance at the sitting Shizuru who was watching them closely.

"I missed you!" Alyssa said before giving the unsuspecting blunette a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Alyssa!" Natsuki scolded the teenager before looking over to Shizuru. _Shit. _Shizuru was sitting silently in the middle of the bed, smiling at Natsuki who had Alyssa on her arms.

"Shi—Shizuru! Wait. Let me ex—" the rest of Natsuki's sentence was muffled when Shizuru violently threw a pillow on Natsuki.

"Natsuki no baka!" Shizuru shouted before dashing inside the bathroom, dragging the white sheet that was covering her naked body.

*slam*

Natsuki winced when Shizuru slammed the door on her face.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki started while softly knocking on the door. Nothing, just a rustling sound of clothes. Shizuru ignored her. Natsuki sighed and turned to the smirking blonde behind her.

"Hm. Hm." Alyssa playfully stuck a tongue out at Natsuki before heading downstairs. Natsuki slumped on her bed.

_Oh great. My siscon sister is here together with her robotic friend and I've got an angry girlfriend inside my bathroom. Just great._

_**

* * *

**_

**Omake**

**Alyssa: ***takes the sheet cover away from 'Natsuki'* Aaaaaahhhh! *points at the naked Shizuru*

**Shizuru: **Hmm? Natsuki? No?

**Alyssa: ** Who—wh—who are you?

**Shizuru**: I'm Shizuru. You are? *walks over to Alyssa without any covers*

**Alyssa**: Wh—what are you doing! *backs away from the naked Shizuru until her back reached the wall behind her*

**Shizuru**: Ara. See anything you like?

*Full body blush from Alyssa*

**Shizuru**: Ara! Kawaii! You're just like my Natsuki! *hugs Alyssa*

**Alyssa**: *muffled by Shizuru's breasts* Get mmmfff me! _Oh my god. She smells so nice. I want to— _*nosebleeds*

**Miyu:** *came running upstairs after she heard Alyssa scream* Ojou-sama?

**Shizuru:** * looks at Miyu while holding a bloody Alyssa* Ara. I think I broke her.

*Miyu and Shizuru looks at the blonde with her head dangling from her body.*

Failed omake. Lol ^_^

**A/N: **Come on! I'm waiting. Praise me for my fast update. Lol I hope you like this update. It's Alyssa's debut! Papa Fujino will appear soon! ^_^

P.S. reviews make me happy. Happy tenshi=chapters lol ^_^


	6. Chapter 6: Tsundere Sisters

**A/N: **Wooooohoooo! Another fast update! Come on. Give some reviews for my effort. Hahaha ^^

Anyway, thanks for the review!

For those who are worried that this will turn out as a ShizNatNao fic, no worries. I have other plans for Nao. This is purely ShizNat and not ShizNAt x?.

**Summary:** Fujino Shizuru is a refined sophisticated heir of the traditional wealthy Fujino household. She believes that one day she would soon meet the right person for her and dreams of having a perfect wedding and starting a happy family. Soon, she meets the rebellious and happy-go-lucky Kuga Natsuki—who grew up in America—by means of her childhood friend, Kanzaki Reito. What will happen after these two opposite poles collide with each other? Will they be attracted or repulsed?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Tsundere Sisters**

_What if finding the love of your life meant changing the life that you loved?_

"_Alyssa! What are you doing here?" Natsuki said after giving a quick glance at the sitting Shizuru who was watching them closely._

"_I missed you!" Alyssa said before giving the unsuspecting blunette a lingering kiss on the lips. _

"_Alyssa!" Natsuki scolded the teenager before looking over to Shizuru. Shit. Shizuru was sitting silently in the middle of the bed, smiling at Natsuki who had Alyssa on her arms._

"_Shi—Shizuru! Wait. Let me ex—" the rest of Natsuki's sentence was muffled when Shizuru violently threw a pillow on Natsuki._

"_Stupid Natsuki!" Shizuru shouted before dashing inside the bathroom, dragging the white sheet that was covering her naked body._

Shizuru stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her face flushed out of anger because of the incident she witnessed moments ago. _Her_ Natsuki kissed another girl in front of her—a naked Shizuru freshly up after some heated lovemaking. How _dare_ Natsuki kiss a cute blonde girl in front of her after relentlessly confessing her love to the crimson-eyed beauty? Sure, Shizuru had known Natsuki for two months, on which they began dating during the last month. But isn't it too soon to be having problems on their relationship? Shizuru sighed, calming herself from all the rage and jealousy she had been feeling. What can she do? She was a very jealous person.

It was not so often that Fujino Shizuru would lose her cool. However, when she does, she was like a dormant volcano that waited to erupt all of its pent up frustrations to the world. Shizuru inhaled and exhaled, it was evident that the Fujino heir had calmed herself. Shizuru's hand lingered on the doorknob, making sure that her emotions were intact. After all, she had been childish at going off at Natsuki like that. Not to mention, that she was unfair for not listening to what her blunette lover had to say.

All dressed, Shizuru elegantly walked down stairs where Natsuki was sitting together with the blonde teenager called Alyssa and someone else that Shizuru had yet to meet.

"Natsuki." Shizuru said calmly, stopping just between the seated Alyssa and Natsuki.

"Shizuru," Natsuki looked up to Shizuru with puppy eyes, "look. That's not what you think it is!" Natsuki glared at her snorting sister. "This brat here is my sister." Natsuki said as she took Shizuru's hand, guiding her to the empty seat beside her. "And that is Miyu." The tall cyan haired girl bowed.

"I'm sorry about ojou-sama's action a while ago, Fujino-san."

"No, it's okay Miyu-san. It was my own misunderstanding." Shizuru smiled brightly at the stoic girl. "Though I must say, my body is for Natsuki's eyes only." Shizuru said playfully as she winked at the Alyssa who blushed together with Natsuki.

"Ahem." Natsuki said after gaining her composure. "And you, Alyssa. How many times do I have to tell you to stop kissing me like that?"

"But, Natsuki! What's wrong with that? You're my sister." Alyssa whined.

"That's true ojou-sama. But you're not kids anymore. You're already 18 and Natsuki-sama's a young adult." Miyu said which earned a glare from Alyssa. _Ara. They really are siblings. The blushing. The glare. Yes, must be the genes._

"Anyway. Alyssa, this is Shizuru." Natsuki said, head tilted to Shizuru's position.

"I'm Fujino Shizuru. Nice to meet you, Alyssa-chan."

"Yeah. Sure." Alyssa shrugged coldly, not even bothering to look at Shizuru. "Na-natsuki! Why was she NAKED in your bed, anyway!" Alyssa stuttered under the gaze of the smiling Shizuru. "I come home from a long trip and I see a woman in your bed. Oh did I say she was naked?"

"EH!" it was Natsuki's turn to stumble on her words.

"Ojou-sama. I believe that was a personal question."

"Is-is she your girlfriend, Natsuki?" Alyssa slowly asked, hopeful that her beloved older sister would deny what she saw.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow at her sister before saying, "Yes, Alyssa. Shizuru is my girlfriend. And at least call her oneesan. She's older than you." Natsuki held Shizuru's hand while correcting her sister's manners. _Eh? Did she just tell me to call that oneesan?_

"But! But Natsuki! You never had a girlfriend. You can't have one!" Alyssa muttered selfishly. "Besides she's a Fujino!"

"…"

"So? What about it?" Natsuki asked, confused as to where her sister was getting in this conversation.

Alyssa pouted at her sister while Shizuru smiled widely at the cute display of the younger Kuga. _Ara. Kawaii_. The discussion was interrupted when Nao suddenly barged in.

"Hey! Natsu—" Nao stopped, staring at the standing Miyu, sitting Natsuki and Shizuru, and a—pouting Alyssa?

"Ouch! Nao-chan what are you doing stopping so suddenly." Mai said as she rubbed her forehead after bumping at the younger redhead. "What's wrong?" Mai asked when she realized Nao had frozen on the spot, looking at the occupants of the living room.

"Oh! Alyssa-chan!" Mai beamed upon seeing the blonde teenager sitting at Natsuki's living room.

"You-you're here! Why? Mai hide me!" Nao said as she stupidly hide herself behind Mai.

"Relax, Nao." Alyssa said, "She's not here." Nao sighed in relief and stepped out from hiding behind Mai.

"That's good." Nao nodded while effectively shaking off imaginary dusts on her clothes. "I think." Nao mumbled to herself.

**

* * *

**

"I'm sorry about Alyssa, Shizuru." Natsuki said as she walked Shizuru to her car.

"It's okay, Natsuki." Shizuru snaked her arms around Natsuki's neck. "I actually like Alyssa-chan. She acts so much like you."

Natsuki grimaced, "First it was Nao. Then Alyssa, maybe when you meet my mom you'll say we're twins!" Natsuki humorously said, kissing her crimson-eyed lover. Successfully silencing the giggling tawny brunette.

"Maybe you do." Shizuru smiled and started to lean forward to capture Natsuki's lips once again,

"Ahem." the two heads froze midway on their way to kiss upon hearing the intruding voice.

"What do you want, Alyssa?" Natsuki patiently asked without tearing her eyes off Shizuru.

"Mai and Nao are looking for you." Alyssa said coolly, glaring at the two figures in front of her—well, mostly glaring daggers at Shizuru. In her view was two heads merely inches away from touching, kissing, _whatever_. Natsuki was slightly flushing. Her sister, Kuga Natsuki, actually flushed! Just who is this Fujino Shizuru that made her adored cold-hearted sister blush? It was already a huge shock for Alyssa to know that Natsuki had found a new friend. Not just a friend—but also a lover. Natsuki never got this close to other people. The closest relationship the blunette had was in their family.

"I'll be up there in a second, Alyssa." Natsuki said, still holding the gaze of Shizuru.

Alyssa sighed, "Fine." Alyssa grumbled that before leaving her sister with her lover, doing god knows what, in hesitation.

Natsuki smiled apologetically at Shizuru before giving her the long awaited kiss.

"I'll see you alter, then." Natsuki said, holding the driver's door open for Shizuru.

"Yes. Is Natsuki coming over tomorrow?" Shizuru asked as she started her car.

"Yeah, sure. Then I can come again after your work is done." Shizuru raised and eyebrow to Natsuki. "I mean, we could go shopping for the camping trip. I'm pretty sure you don't have any things for that." Natsuki smirked.

"Ara. Natsuki's excited. We still have two weeks before that."

"Of course I am." Natsuki said, louder that intended. "It's my first camping trip with you."Natsuki mumbled causing Shizuru to chuckle.

"I'll just see Natsuki after work, then. I think Haruka will be dropping for lunch tomorrow." Natsuki sweat dropped at the mention of a certain over protective _lion_. "Natsuki could bring Alyssa-chan and her friend too." Natsuki frowned. She wanted this to be their alone time. "I'll wait for Natsuki. So, don't be late!"

"Un." Natsuki nodded. "Take care, okay?" Natsuki watched until the black sedan car turned around the corner.

**

* * *

**

The room was full of life. Bass were rumbling all around the room. Colourful lights illuminated the dark small room. Tokiha Mai was ecstatic when Alyssa prepared all this. What got Mai to concede in joining the cousins here in Japan was only one thing. Karaoke. After all, Japan means karaoke until you die. Alyssa was happily singing chorus with Mai. Takumi had joined the group, bringing Akira along. In which the two were chatting animatedly in one corner. Hell, even Nao was being sucked in by their pace with Miyu that was surprisingly drinking together with their manager, Midori. Everybody was happily partying except for one annoyed blunette. Kuga Natsuki was closing her garage earlier today to meet up with her crimson-eyed lover, when Mai and Alyssa suddenly barged in, dragging the squirming Natsuki to a karaoke bar.

"_No." Natsuki flat out rejected Mai and Alyssa._

"_Oneechan! Why not? Come hang out with us!" Alyssa whined as she tugged Natsuki's t-shirt._

"_Alyssa, I can't. I'll be meeting Shizuru at 4." _

_Alyssa pouted, "So, It's just Fujino. I'm your sister and it's only 1:30, Natsuki! Can't you even find time to play with me? You've been away for two months. And I really want to hang out with you."_

Natsuki sighed, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall of the room_._ _I guess this is fine. It's only 2. I still have two hours before I meet Shizuru._

"Oneechan!" Alyssa said, pouncing on Natsuki. "What are you doing sitting glumly here?"

"Yes, Natsuki!" Midori shouted. Natsuki knew Midori from her racing career back in LA. When the blunette had decided to go back to Japan, Midori had stated her support for her by coming along with her two young racers. "Here!" Midori said, shoving a bottle of sake on Natsuki. "Drink with us!"

"No. It's okay." Natsuki rejected, looking at the table in front of her. "Uwah! Midori! You already drank 5 bottles?"

"What's wrong, Kuga?" Nao butted in. "Can't hold your liquor?"

"Nao! What are you doing drinking? You're not even allowed to drink this." Natsuki said as she looked at the two, wasted, redhead and a still stoic cyan girl in front of her. Her eyes then fell upon the happy pair of Mai and Alyssa singing together. _Really, it's been a while since I've seen her like this. I guess with all of us here in Japan, she was lonely back home._

"Na-chan! Come on! Just one!" Midori slumped beside Natsuki shoving yet another shot of sake to the poor blunette.

"Gah! Midori. Get off! You reek of sake!" Natsuki said, futilely pushing the older drunkard off her.

"Oneechan!" Alyssa called to Natsuki who was sitting rather quiet and flushed in one corner, away from the boisterous Midori and Nao. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, Alyssa. Nothing." Natsuki mumbled. "I'm just feeling a little ti—" Natsuki did not even get to finish her sentence after passing out on the corner.

"Huh? Oneechan?" Alyssa said, "You're drunk?" Beside Natsuki was three shot glasses. "Mou. Why did you drink?" Alyssa told the passed out blunette. She was about to leave her sister alone when she heard her sister's phone ringing.

_Huh? Where is it? There it is! _Shizuru calling. _Fujino? _Alyssa thought looking back at Natsuki.

"_Alyssa, I can't. I'll be meeting Shizuru at 4." _

Alyssa stared at the still ringing phone then to the clock. _5:30_. Then back to the drooling Natsuki. Pondering to herself with a big scowl on her face, Alyssa sighed before glaring at the now silent phone. _Wow. 10 missed calls and 5 received messages? I don't care. Let her wait for all I care. _Alyssa thought before leaving Natsuki alone with her phone and joining Mai.

"…chan,"

"….ki."

"…tsuki." Natsuki stirred on her seat.  
"Natsuki!" the blunette jolted, startled at the sudden shouting of her name. Natsuki adjusted her eyes at the now bright-lit room. "We need to go now." Mai said.

"Huh?" Natsuki sat up straight. Looking at her right she found the completely wasted Midori and Nao, sprawled on the couch. "Wow. They really rocked hard."

"Yeah. It's already 8."

"8?" Natsuki looked at the redhead. "What the hell, Mai! You sang for 6 hours?" Natsuki stared incredulously at Mai.

"Ehehehehe." Mai impishly scratched her head. "Well, it's been a while since I went to one." Mai bashfully mumbled.

"God. I can't believe it. It's already 8 in the evening." Natsuki laughed, looking around the messy karaoke room. _Wait! _"What! It's 8!" Natsuki shouted, looking for her leather jacket. "Why didn't anybody wake me up! I had a date with Shizuru at 4!" Natsuki said as she pulled her jacket under her passed out manager. "Dammit, Midori! You're too heavy! Omph." Natsuki cursed, falling on her butt after successfully tugging her jacket from Midori.

"Wait, Natsuki. Where are you going?" asked Mai, stopping the blunette from leaving the room.

"What? I need to get to Shizuru."

"Natsuki, Your drunk. Are you sure you should be driving?"

"Mai, I'm fine. I fell asleep, anyway." Natsuki said before disappearing on the door.

"Wait! Oneechan!" Alyssa shouted as she ran towards Natsuki. The blunette already had her helmet on and was about to leave when she heard Alyssa calling for her.

"What is it, Alyssa?" Natsuki said, flipping the tinted visor of her helmet.

"Don't go." Alyssa mumbled. Alyssa had tried to make Natsuki missed her _date _purposely by inviting the blunette to the karaoke. Why would Natsuki want to spend time with the Fujino, anyway? They were together for the last two months and Alyssa just arrived in Japan, wishing to spend some time with her sister.

"What?"

"It's already 8. I doubt she's still there waiting. I bet she's just super mad at you."

"It doesn't matter. I still need to see her. I promised her." Natsuki said, revving her engine.

"Alyssa." Natsuki sighed when she felt her sister tugging her leather jacket. "I need to leave now." Natsuki said, taking Alyssa's hand off her jacket.

"Natsuki!" Alyssa shouted after the speeding Natsuki. "Natsuki, comeback here!" Alyssa stomped her foot, mumbling "Don't leave me. You promised."

"_What's wrong?" a 12-yer-old Natsuki asked the crying 9-year-old blonde sitting under the tree._

"_Muku died." Alyssa said, sobbing while hugging her knees. "He left me." *sniff**sniff*_

"_Don't cry Alyssa-chan. Duran's still here." Duran barked before snuggling at the two Kuga, "And I'm here. I won't leave you."_

"_Really?" Alyssa asked, her eyes were red and puffed. "Promise, Oneechan?"_

"_Un!" Natsuki happily nodded, offering her pinkie finger to her sister. "I promise. I won't ever leave Alyssa-chan."_

"Oneechan no baka." Alyssa whispered. Tears started to roll on her face. _You already left me alone back home. And now you're leaving me again._

**

* * *

**

*huff**huff**huff*

Natsuki panted as she frantically looked around the mass of people walking along the sidewalk. Her eyes were wildly skimming through different people, looking for a certain tawny-haired girl. _Shizuru. Where are you?_

Natsuki stopped, breathing hardly, in front of a standing crimson-eyed girl.

"Shizuru," Natsuki said in between pants, approaching the tawny brunette. "I'm so—" Shizuru looked at Natsuki straight in the eyes before walking pass through the huffing blunette.

"Wait! Shizuru," Natsuki said grabbing Shizuru's right hand.

"I've already been waiting, Natsuki." Shizuru said in a calm tone without turning back to Natsuki. "I've been waiting here for Natsuki. For four whole hours." Shizuru said her voice was starting to crack, upset that Natsuki had made her wait for that long. Shizuru jerked her hands off Natsuki's hold.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki shouted catching up to the brunette who started to walk away from her. "I'm really sorry. I was tired from the garage and I fell asleep and when I woke up it was already this late."

Shizuru stopped on her tracks, "I understand that Natsuki is tired from work. But Natsuki could have called me and cancelled the date." Shizuru said, her back was still facing Natsuki. "And Natsuki is a bad liar."

"Eh?" Natsuki blurted.

"Natsuki reeks of alcohol." Shizuru looked at Natsuki. Natsuki could see the crimson orbs starting to moist.

"Shizuru," Natsuki sighed. "I-" Natsuki said, braving to walk towards the upset brunette in front of her. "I'm sorry. Actually, I passed out and when I woke up it's already 8." Natsuki said sadly.

"…"

"Mai invited me to a karaoke then Nao and Midori forced the sake into my throat." Emeralds met crimson orbs. "I'm really sorry for making you wait."

"I called Natsuki countless time but she wouldn't answer."

"Eh?"

"Text, even."

"Huh? Wait." Natsuki said, fishing for her phone in her pockets. "15 missed calls, 7 messages." Natsuki read her phone screen. "I'm really sorry!" Natsuki bowed. She cannot believe she missed these many calls from Shizuru.

"Please don't cry." Natsuki said looking tenderly at Shizuru, kissing Shizuru's under eyes.

"Natsuki really made me wait for four hours." Shizuru pouted but her gaze towards the blunette softened. "My feet really hurt."

"Huh?" Natsuki looked down at Shizuru's feet. Shizuru was wearing a pair of black 3-inch stilettos. "Whoa. That's high. No wonder you're a bit taller than me today." Natsuki laughed, fully lightening the mood between them.

"I'm really sorry, Shizuru." Natsuki apologised for the nth time.

"It's okay. Natsuki should just make up for making me wait for so long." Natsuki nodded. "So, Natsuki." Natsuki paled at the tone of Shizuru. _Wha—what is she up to now?_

"Exchange shoes with me?" Shizuru asked Natsuki with puppy eyes.

"What! Why?"

"As I said, my feet hurt after standing, waiting for Natsuki." Shizuru said, sitting on a wooden bench near them.

"I can't wear those!" Natsuki hissed, pointing at the stilettos that Shizuru had started to take off.

"Here." Shizuru smiled widely, offering her own stilettos to Natsuki.

"Fine. You can wear my shoes. But no way in hell I'm gonna be caught wearing that." Natsuki grouchily sat beside Shizuru and started to grumpily take her Converse off.

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't wanna! And besides I can't drive with that! How did you drive with that, anyway!"

"Sniff. Why is Natsuki shouting at me?" Shizuru said bringing her hand to her face. "I just want to exchange shoes with Natsuki and see her in high heels. Sniff."

"Dammit! Don't cry!" Natsuki said, violently grabbing the stilettos from Shizuru. "I'm wearing it okay! Look!" Shizuru looked up at the _tsundere_ blunette wearing her black stilettos.

"Here, wear this." Natsuki mumbled, bending over to put her own shoes on Shizuru. Shizuru cannot help but smile and feel the warmth spreading throughout her body.

"What?" Natsuki said looking up to the tawny brunette who started giggling.

"We're like Cinderella and Prince Charming."

"Ba—baka." Natsuki securely tied the knots. "Here. It's all done."

Shizuru raised her feet, showing a pair of purple Converse. She leaned down to peck Natsuki's cheek. "Thank you, Natsuki."

"Yeah. Where do you want to go?" Natsuki said while trying to find her balance on her newly acquired high heels.

"Natsuki walks funny." Shizuru teased the lugging girl behind her.

"Urusai." Natsuki glared at her laughing girlfriend. "I'm surprise you can drive in this. I can hardly walk in this!"

Shizuru said, "Hm? Reito dropped me here," walking towards the blunette.

"Oh? Just so you know I can't drive in this."

"It's fine. I'll return Natsuki's shoes later so she can drive me home." Shizuru placed a hand on Natsuki's back, assisting the blunette on walking. "Natsuki can walk slowly. I'm here to assist the old Natsuki _obaasan."_ Shizuru teased, laughing before running away from the fuming blunette.

"Why you, Fujino! Come back here!" Natsuki shouted after the laughing goddess. "Dammit!" Natsuki looked at the laughing Shizuru who swayed, dancing under the moonlit sky.

_I guess this is fine. As long as she's happy. _A smile slowly appeared on Natsuki's face.

**

* * *

**

*crash**crash**crash*

"Gah! Shit! Fuck! Sonofa—"

"Natsuki! Stop cursing so early in the morning." Mai scolded the blunette from the kitchen.

"This sucks." Natsuki grumbled while walking down the stairs towards Mai.

"Kuga." Nao greeted from the living room. Nao arrived moments after Mai and started playing alone while waiting for the blunette owner to come down.

"Yo." Natsuki said, raising her left hand to wave at Nao. "Mai, do you know where the band aid is?"

"Did you hurt yourself Natsuki-sama?" Miyu asked.

"Well, I have a wound from last night. Shizuru made me run around with high heels on."

*clang**crash*

"Mai! Stop dropping cutleries on the floor. And Nao, be careful on my controllers!"

"Gomen," The two redheads apologised simultaneously.

"Did you just say you wore high heels last night?" Mai asked staring wide eyed at Natsuki.

"Yeah." Natsuki muttered while pouring milk on her breakfast cereal. "It was my punishment for making her wait yesterday. I exchanged my shoes with Shizuru's. An feet hurt like hell."

"…"

"Pfft." Natsuki's eyes widened upon seeing Miyu trying her hard not to laugh. Miyu! The stoic girl in front of Natsuki is actually showing some expression.

"Hahahahaha!" Nao laughed, holding her stomach.

"Stop laughing!"

"O my god. I wish I saw that." Nao stopped from her laughing to mock the flushing Natsuki. "Kuga on heels."

"Aw. I think it was cute of Natsuki." Mai cooed, holding a baking pan full of chocolate chip cookies.

"Aw~Kuga is cute." Nao teased, walking towards Mai to grab a cookie.

"Urusai! I'm not cute!" Natsuki puffed. "Where's Alyssa anyway?"

"Ojou-sama went out for shopping."

"How come you did not go with her?"

"She said she wants to go alone."

"Oh." Natsuki said, grabbing herself two cookies.

**

* * *

**

"What is this? I can't understand at all!" a young blonde-haired girl glared at the board in front of her. Kuga Alyssa, the youngest daughter of the Japanese-American business magnate, Kuga Kido, was born and raised in LA. Alyssa can understand and speak Japanese. But that's not what the blonde's main concern right now.

"I can't understand this at all. Uuuhhh. Why are there so many kanjis in this?" Alyssa was almost near into pulling her hair out in frustration. _I should have asked Miyu or Nao to come with me._

"Ara. Alyssa-chan?" Alyssa jumped slightly on her seat before turning around to face the person who called her. Her slanted eyes squinted at the sight of the person who was the cause of her forsaken feeling.

"Fujino Shizuru." Alyssa said in a grimly manner before returning to reading the menu on her hands.

"Is Alyssa-chan alone?" Alyssa frowned when the girl did not leave.

"Yes. Now, go away."

"What brought Alyssa-chan here?" Shizuru said ignoring the fact that the blonde just told her to go away. "Doesn't Alyssa-chan live at the other end of the town? With Natsuki and Mai?"

"I wanted to go shopping alone. And I heard that they have good stores here." Alyssa muttered without tearing her eyes of the cursed kanji. "Why am I telling you this anyway?" Alyssa glared at Shizuru who just giggled.

"I'm here by myself, too. Do Alyssa-chan mind if I sit with her?" Alyssa tried to drive out the tawny brunette by giving her best terrifying glare. It was a proud attribute of a Kuga. Any person who sees the Kuga death glare scampered away with their tail in between their legs. However, to Alyssa's horror, the Fujino heir in front of her remained smiling, unruffled by the glare coming from her. _What the?_

"Fine." Alyssa conceded grumpily. Alyssa rolled her eyes when she saw how ecstatic Fujino Shizuru was sitting with her.

"What does Alyssa-chan want to eat?"

"I don't know yet."

"Ara. That's not good. Alyssa-chan's been staring at the menu for quite some time now."

"…"

"What was that?"

"…kanji." Alyssa mumbled shyly.

"I'm sorry, Alyssa-chan. I did not quite get it."

"I said I can't read the kanji!" Alyssa hissed, beet red while looking down at her fiddling fingers.

"Ara."

"…"

"…"

"You're not gonna laugh?" Alyssa said slowly bringing her head up.

"Ara, no. Why would I laugh?"

"Uhm. I dunno. Cause I can't read kanji?"

"Of course not. I already found it amusing that Alyssa-chan can speak Japanese fluently even though she grew up in America." Shizuru smiled warmly at Alyssa. "Does Alyssa-chan want me to help her in ordering?"

"What! Why you—" Alyssa paused her ranting before bashfully mumbling, "Yes, I would like to."

Kuga Alyssa woke up early to find a present for her sister, Natsuki. First, she found herself taking the wrong transit, and then she had troubles reading the menu. The next thing she know, she was hanging out with her _rival, _Fujino Shizuru—laughing with the weird accented lady, nonetheless! _WTF?_

"Did Alyssa-chan find the gift for Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, giving the blonde girl a vanilla sundae.

"Un." Alyssa nodded, taking a bite of her ice cream. "I'm not sure if she would like it, though."

"Silly, Alyssa-chan." Shizuru giggled at Alyssa's dealings towards her older sister. "Of course Natsuki would like it. It is from Alyssa-chan after all. And more importantly it is because it's from Natsuki's beloved Alyssa-chan." Shizuru said kindly to Alyssa.

"Wha—! I really hate you." Alyssa mumbled half-heartedly, blushing at what Shizuru had told her.

"I know." Shizuru whispered softly, making Alyssa turn her head to the tawny brunette sitting beside her. "I am the big bad wolf that would take Natsuki-oneechan away from Alyssa-chan, after all."

"Na—it's not—" Alyssa stumbled at her words. The teasing crimson-eyed from this early morning was long gone in exchange of the warm girl beside her.

"But you see, Alyssa-chan. I don't want you to feel that I'm taking Natsuki away from you." Shizuru smiled, looking straight at the playing kids in front of her. "And besides if I ever I tried do you think Natsuki would just leave you?"

"No." Alyssa mumbled, gripping her spoon tighter.

"Does Alyssa-chan know why?"

"_Don't cry. I don't like seeing Alyssa crying." An 18-year-old Natsuki patted the 15-year-old Alyssa._

"_Then don't leave the house!"_

"_I'm just going away for a while. Our house is too far from the University."_

"_Oneechan can just use her bike then! You're a racer. You can arrive there in minutes." Natsuki laughed heartily at her sister's childish selfishness._

"_I would come home on breaks so we can play, okay?" Alyssa's grip on Natsuki's now crumpled shirt tightened. "Ne, Alyssa. Do you remember whenever Muku run away from home?" Alyssa nodded, remembering her golden retriever dog. "Didn't Muku come back to you every time?" Alyssa nodded, her grip slowly loosened. "See, I'll come back too. I promised that I won't leave you, right?"_

"_Un."_

"_When did I ever break a promise to Alyssa?" Alyssa shook her head. "So, stop crying, ne? It hurts when I see Alyssa cry. After all, I love Alyssa the best, right?" Natsuki smiled lovingly at her younger sister. Alyssa slowly nodded._

"Because oneechan promised." Alyssa's eyes started to wet.

"And?" Shizuru urged the younger girl more.

"And because she loves me." Alyssa's voice started to crack. _I'm not the best anymore, though._

"See? Natsuki's not the one who will just leave the one she loves, is she?" Alyssa shook her head.

"…"

"…"

"Did you know you speak weird?" Alyssa teased, wiping the tears off her porcelain face.

"Ara?" Shizuru giggled at the change of mood. "I get that a lot."

"And! What's with this third person speaking! It's annoying." Alyssa said stuffing her mouth with the melted ice cream while glaring at the giggling tawny brunette.

"Hey."

"Alyssa-chan?" Shizuru asked the blonde who stopped from her tracks.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I was being mean with you the whole time."

"Ara. That's was fine. I know you're just being _tsundere_ like Natsuki." Shizuru said, winking at the blonde teenager.

"Wha—! Why you! " Alyssa said with a complete body flush.

"Kyaa. Alyssa-chan' cute like Natsuki, too!" Shizuru said before pouncing on the youngest Kuga.

"Wait! What are you doing? Get off me!" Alyssa said while wiggling under the embrace of the chuckling tawny brunette.

_No wonder Oneechan loves you the best. You're really warm. _Alyssa said smiling while half-heartedly trying to get Shizuru off her.

**

* * *

**

"Oh? Alyssa."

"Ojou-sama!"

"Oneechan, Miyu." Alyssa said as she walked away from Shizuru's car, with Shizuru trailing closely behind her.

"Shizuru. Thank you for driving Alyssa back home safely." Natsuki walked over to her lover, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Eh? Eh? You came with Shizuru?" Nao asked her blonde cousin.

"Yeah. I was with her the whole day." Natsuki and Nao raised a questioning eyebrow to Shizuru who just shrugged.

"I hope you did not give her any trouble, you brat." Natsuki playful dishevelled Alyssa's gold locks.

"Of course I did not!" Alyssa said, swatting Natsuki's hand away from her head. "Mou. Stop doing that. Stupid sister." Alyssa pouted causing Natsuki to enthusiastically laugh at her.

"You should have brought me along with you, Alyssa!"

"What? I invited you the day before yesterday but you said you were busy with your games." Alyssa rolled her eyes on her whining cousin beside her.

"Cause you did not say you're going to hang out with Shizuru! You squirt." Nao said before completely messing with Alyssa's hair.

"You're really popular, Fujino-san." Miyu said.

"Yeah. How come you're popular?" Natsuki asked the smiling girl on her arms.

"Oh? Alyssa-chan, you're back. Shizuru-san's here too. Good timing. I just finished cooking dinner." Mai said with a ladle on her left hand. "Come join us."

"Thank you for the offer, Mai. But I'm afraid I have to go. I just dropped Alyssa-chan."

"Eh? You're not staying for dinner?"

"I'm sorry, Natsuki. I have an early meeting tomorrow morning." Shizuru apologized to the pouting blunette. Shizuru gave Natsuki 's puffed cheeks a good-bye kiss before saying, "I'll be on my way now."

"Ah. Bye, Shizuru-san."

"Later, Shizuru!"

"Ano!" Shizuru stopped on her tracks when she felt a light tugging on her shirt. Shizuru turned around to be face by a slightly blushing Alyssa. "Thank you for today. I really had fun. I hope we can hang out again."

"I had fun too, Alyssa-chan." Shizuru said affectionately at the shy blonde in front of her.

"Un. I'll see you later, _Shizuru oneechan_." Alyssa said giving a wide smile to Shizuru before running inside the house, leaving the rest astounded at what Alyssa just said.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru as if questioningly the girl on what had happened. Shizuru just giggled before driving off.

_Shizuru oneechan, huh?_ Natsuki thought, smiling. _ I wonder what happened to the two of you today. Mou ii. As long as you're both happy. I'm happy. _

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Yeah. Alyssa's appearance is not the climax of my story. She's uhm. Should I say one arc? One conflict? Whatever. Hahaha. I just want to introduce on more member on Natsuki's side and show more of what this Natsuki's like.

Please leave a review. I greatly appreciate reviews. Like I said reviews make me happy. Happy author = chapter updates! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7: Enjoy It While It Lasts

**A/N: **Remember during the first chapter when I introduced Alyssa as Sears not as Kuga like the latter chapter? Well, I guess you could say that's what they use in America? Lol Nah. Who am I kidding. I'll admit it was my mistake. My bad! ^_^

Thanks for the reviews! ^_^

**Bitchynovich: **Really? It's just Natsuki and Nao not really all of them. I think that's actually biased of me? I actually like Shizuru. Lol ^^

I guess people are not ShizNao fan? Ahahaha. Actually, I prefer ShizNao than NatNao. Don't kill me! It's just that NatNao are too much alike. I guess their better off as best friends?

Oh. I think my characters are becoming too much OOC by the second especially in this chapter. Tell me what you guys think about it, okay? Thanks! ^^

**Summary:** Fujino Shizuru is a refined sophisticated heir of the traditional wealthy Fujino household. She believes that one day she would soon meet the right person for her and dreams of having a perfect wedding and starting a happy family. Soon, she meets the rebellious and happy-go-lucky Kuga Natsuki—who grew up in America—by means of her childhood friend, Kanzaki Reito. What will happen after these two opposite poles collide with each other? Will they be attracted or repulsed?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Enjoy It While It Lasts**

_What if finding the love of your life meant changing the life that you loved?_

"_Ano!" Shizuru stopped on her tracks when she felt a light tugging on her shirt. Shizuru turned around to be face by a slightly blushing Alyssa. "Thank you for today. I really had fun. I hope we can hang out again."_

"_I had fun too, Alyssa-chan." Shizuru said affectionately at the shy blonde in front of her._

"_Un. I'll see you later, Shizuru oneechan." Alyssa said giving a wide smile to Shizuru before running inside the house, leaving the rest astounded at what Alyssa just said._

_Natsuki looked at Shizuru as if questioning the girl on what had happened. Shizuru just giggled before driving off._

_Shizuru oneechan, huh? Natsuki thought, smiling. I wonder what happened to the two of you today. Mou ii. As long as you're both happy. I'm happy. _

"Oneechan!" Alyssa said as she shook the sleeping blunette. It had been the longest 30 minutes in Alyssa's life. Her sister, Kuga Natsuki, would not budge no matter how hard she shook the blunette. Natsuki sure could sleep like a log.

"Nat-tsu-ki!" Alyssa tried once more, tugging Natsuki's cover for every syllable.

"5 more minutes." Natsuki mumbled still asleep, taking a pillow and covering her head to prevent any other sound from reaching her still sleepy state.

"You keep on saying that for half an hour already!" Alyssa glared at her sleeping sister. "Just get your bum out of the bed! You stupid lazy sister!" Alyssa shouted, pulling Natsuki's left arm. Don't get her wrong, Alyssa love her sister dearly. But sometimes, the young blonde would just wonder if they really are sisters. Natsuki sure act not a thing like her.

"If you don't get up, Shizuru will get mad! You'll make her wait again. You don't want that to be happening now, do you?" Alyssa smirked as she pulled out her last ace from her sleeves. And immediately, her older sister jolted up from her sleep. Natsuki was sure as hell that she do not want the repeat of what had happened the last time she was late for their date. She was four freaking hours late.

Alyssa laughed at the look of her sister. Natsuki was wearing a baggy blue shirt with her short boxers. Her blue hair was sticking up all over the place. And is that a drool mark?

"Shit! What time is it?" Natsuki frantically said, glancing all over the room for no apparent reason.

"It's already noon!" Alyssa shouted at her still sleepy sister who instinctively covered her right ear. "Hurry up and get dressed. Aren't you meeting Shizuru after lunch?" Natsuki nodded. "So? What are you waiting for? Stop making Shizuru wait."

"You know." Natsuki paused as she looked at her glaring sister. "I think I like it better when you don't get along with her. Ever since that day, you're always Shizuru here, Shizuru there." Natsuki said, rubbing her eyes.

It was already a week since Natsuki's little sister arrived unannounced in her apartment. At first, Natsuki had troubles keeping Alyssa at bay about Shizuru. Her siscon sister did not very well like the idea that her only sister found a girlfriend. _At first_. However, Alyssa would never admit that she had come to like the Fujino heir, of course.

"What's this? Are you jealous, Natsuki?" Alyssa teased her sister that was walking towards the bathroom. "It's okay. You're still my favourite, Na-tsu-ki." Alyssa said as she winked towards her sister.

"Stop that! That's creepy." Natsuki shuddered. "You hang with Shizuru too much." Natsuki said while putting toothpaste on her electronic toothbrush.

"Hmp! Don't get me wrong. I still do not like her." Alyssa muttered, her arms were crossed across her chest, with a pout on her face.

"Hm-mm." Natsuki hummed before spitting at the sink. "You call her oneechan."

"Tha—that's just because you asked me to! And that's just once!" Alyssa angrily pointed at Natsuki. "She's still a Fujino." Alyssa mumbled soft enough that Natsuki did not hear her.

"Yeah, sure." Natsuki smugly shrugged while patting her wet face with a towel.

"Stupid sister!" Alyssa said before throwing a pillow at the unsuspecting Natsuki who just finished putting her shirt. Natsuki's head jerked backwards at the impact.

"Why you!" Natsuki glared at her sister, holding the pillow that was thrown at her face. "Brat!" Natsuki pounced on Alyssa who started screaming.

"Kyaaa!"

"Come here you!" Natsuki said as she ran after her sister around the bedroom. Alyssa screamed louder and wiggled harder when Natsuki caught her, causing the both of them to flop on the fluffy bed.

"Ha...Ha..." Alyssa tried to catch her breath after running around like a wild goose with Natsuki tailing her. Silence enveloped the two albeit the sounds of their heavy breathing.

"Ne, Natsuki." Alyssa started with a serious tone. "Do you really like Shizuru?"

There was a small silence before Natsuki replied, "Yes. I really do."

"Hmmm. Really? So I guess she'll be a family sooner or later, huh?"

"What?" Natsuki yelled after she hastily pushed herself up from the bed. "Alyssa, do I look like a white picket fence type to you? The one with kids and a dog running around the fenced yard?" Natsuki continued softer. "I guess the dog will be a given. But, come on."

"So, you think you're not gonna marry her or something?" Alyssa muttered as she looked at Natsuki who was now sitting beside her.

"I dunno." Natsuki shrugged, standing up from her position. "Maybe? But not any sooner. I mean, we're only 21. There's so much more waiting for us."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I guess when I'm 27 or something." Natsuki said while fixing herself in front of the full body mirror. "And besides, I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility." Natsuki mumbled just soft enough for Alyssa to here.

"God! I can't believe I'm talking about marriage with my 18-year-old sister." Natsuki said with a light tinge of red across her cheeks before walking down the stairs. Alyssa laughed at her sister's embarrassment.

**

* * *

**

Natsuki was standing in front of the fountain, watching people as they pass by her when her sight suddenly became dark. Natsuki was about to squirm violently from the attacker when she noticed the familiar warmth of the hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice whispered on her ear. Natsuki slightly stiffened at the unexpected kiss just below her right ear.

Natsuki turned to face the _mysterious_ woman that was giggling behind her. "Hey." Natsuki smiled at the girl in front of her, holding the hands that were once covering her eyes.

"Hey yourself too." the girl gave Natsuki's hand a slight squeeze. "Natsuki came early today, I see. Did Natsuki wait long?"

"Yeah," Natsuki faked a frown on her face. "You made me wait for quite a while, you know."

Shizuru giggled, "Did I now? Does Natsuki want to exchange shoes with me again?" Shizuru pointed at her high heels making Natsuki's enticing eyes go wide.

"No, thank you. I already had the share of wearing high heels good enough for the rest of my life." Natsuki walked towards the mall with a chuckling Shizuru in tow. Natsuki swore, the girl giggles too much. _Happy much?_

"Did you eat yet?" Natsuki asked Shizuru when they walked passed an American food chain, McDonald's.

"Yes, I had lunch with my mother before I got here." Shizuru answered, looking at Natsuki who had her eyes on the mouth-watering poster of Big Mac. "Does Natsuki to eat? She could eat first before we buy what we need."

Natsuki's eyes sparkled, "Sure!"

"Let's go." Shizuru said before walking on the opposite direction of Natsuki, causing them to bounce back because of their tangled hands.

"Shizuru! Where are you going?" Natsuki asked. "I thought we're going to eat?"

"Yes. Natsuki's going to eat." Shizuru paused to look at Natsuki. "There." Shizuru pointed at a highly _suspicious_ restaurant for Natsuki's eyes.

Natsuki looked up at the sign just above its entrance door. _Olive Garden. _"Oh no, no, no." Natsuki said, stepping back away from the restaurant for every word. "_We _are going there." Natsuki pointed at kids and foreigners crowded McDonald's. "Come on." Natsuki grabbed Shizuru and started walking towards the fast food chain. Shizuru surprisingly went with Natsuki without any struggle.

"Hi there, what can I get you?" a teenaged girl behind the till greeted the couple.

"Hey. Uhm. Ooh! I'll get that Mega Mac," Natsuki said after she spotted a picture of a heart attack causing four hamburger patties, "with a large fries and coke with it. I think I'll also have your chicken fingers." Shizuru did nothing but gape wide eyes at her blunette lover. "Oh. How about you, Shizuru?" Natsuki looked at Shizuru who answered with a violent shook of her head. There is no way in hell Shizuru would stuff her body with these things.

"Natsuki," Shizuru called Natsuki who as sitting in front of her, happily stuffing her mouth with greasy fries.

"Hmm?" Natsuki dipped one chunk of chicken fingers on mayonnaise.

"Natsuki's 21, am I correct?" Natsuki nodded at the question. "If Natsuki wants to live pass through 23, she better stop eating these things." Shizuru pointed at the junk foods in their table.

Natsuki frowned while sipping her coke, "What's wrong with it? It's really good."

"Natsuki," Shizuru sighed, "it doesn't matter if it tastes good or not. What matter is _that_ is not good for Natsuki's body." Natsuki mumbled something unintelligible before stuffing her mouth more of the greasy foods she ordered.

"Though it wonders me how Natsuki was able to maintain her sexy figure despite of all the things she shoves inside her body."

"I exercise, of course." Natsuki said, licking each finger clean while suggestively wiggling her eyebrows. Natsuki snickered when she saw the quick tinge of red across Shizuru's face.

_Fujino-347, Kuga-2. Booyah!_

**

* * *

**

"What the hell!" the loud voice of a certain blunette echoed all over her apartment. Natsuki screamed when a black racing car passed through her. She was already on first place for the three-lap race but on the last seconds, a black race car miraculously went passed her.

"Ara, ara. Such a loud voice." Natsuki whipped her head to the intruder of her game land. There stand was Shizuru with two suitcases lugging behind her. "Ara, Natsuki lost." Shizuru said after seeing the big 'you lose' flashing on the screen.

Natsuki groaned after the reminder of her unspeakable lost, "Uhm. Shizuru?" Natsuki said walking towards the tawny brunette. "What are those?" Natsuki pointed at the rather two large suitcases on her living room.

"These are my things." Shizuru said with a smile, dragging the said suitcase while Natsuki had the other one.

Natsuki asked, "For what?"

"Hmmm?" Shizuru laid the suitcase down and started to open it. "For tomorrow of course. Silly Natsuki." Natsuki just stared at her girlfriend who was sitting on one of the beanbags, unpacking the things she had. Natsuki offered to share bags with Shizuru for the camping tomorrow so that the Fujino heir would not need to carry anything heavy while trekking. "Where are your things?" Shizuru asked the gaping blunette when she noticed that Natsuki had not move an inch from where she was standing. Aren't they supposed to pack and get ready for tomorrow?

"Huh?" Natsuki tore her eyes away from the things Shizuru had started unpacking. "Oh. It's upstairs. I'll go get it." With that, Natsuki dashed upstairs and rummaged through her closet, grabbing the things she needed for tomorrow's trip.

Shizuru was humming to herself when Natsuki came back. On Natsuki's hands was a large black and red camping bag that was clumsily stuffed with unfolded clothes of Natsuki. Natsuki sat beside Shizuru who was checking to see if she had everything with her.

"Mou, Natsuki." Shizuru said taking the bag from Natsuki's hands. "Don't just stuff your clothes like this. Natsuki should fold it." Shizuru began to fold Natsuki's clothes. "Is this the only thing Natsuki needs?" Natsuki nodded. Upstairs, she stuffed three set of clothes and underwear on her bag.

"How come?"

"Well, Shizuru. First of all, I'm going to the mountains tomorrow and stay for a night. Not a fucking week!" Natsuki said, pointing at Shizuru's things that were lying on the table and the single couch. "What's with these anyway?" Natsuki held a hair straightener and a hair blower on both hands. "They don't even have electricity in there. We're are you going to plug these things?" Natsuki looked at the pouting Shizuru. "In your butt?" Natsuki joked, earning a playful hit from her lover.

"Honestly, Shizuru." Natsuki cupped Shizuru's cheeks. "You don't need these. And all these clothes? It's a big no no." this time, Natsuki grabbed a very short mini skirt from Shizuru's pile of clothes. "Are you telling me that you're going to wear this? You're better not wearing any then." Natsuki smirked.

"Natsuki, Ikezu." Shizuru pouted even more as Natsuki criticized all the things she brought with her.

"And didn't I buy you a pair of Nike runners this morning?" Natsuki said when she spotted the high heels that stuck out like a sore thumb. _God. I know Shizuru's smart and all. But! What the hell is with these stuff_. "High heels? Really Shizuru? Really?"

"But Natsuki," Shizuru whined uncharacteristically at Natsuki, "Fujino Shizuru _don't _wear runners."

"Well, now you are." Natsuki said as she put Shizuru's clothes into the bag and closing it.

"Natsuki, you forgot these." Shizuru raised a bung of chargers for her planner, cell phone and whatnot.

Natsuki sighed, "Like. I. Said. Just where are you going to plug those? You don't need it." Natsuki glared at her lover.

"Natsuki! I need these."

"No."

"Natsuki." Shizuru warned the blunette.

"No."

"Kuga Natsuki!" Natsuki stiffened immediately at the threatening voice of her lover before sighing.

"Fine. But don't tell me I didn't warn you." Natsuki opened the bag again with a happy Shizuru watching her.

"And these too." Natsuki looked at Shizuru who was now telling her to place an exquisite bath set on the camping bag.

"Shizuru, you only need shampoo and a bar of soap. I already have some inside. What's with this bath salt?" Natsuki said, shaking the container.

"I need it."

" They don't even have a fuckin' bathtub in the wild! We're not even sure if we can take a bath or something." Natsuki mumbled the last sentence.

"What!" Shizuru, for the first time, screamed at Natsuki. "Natsuki! We cannot_ not_ have a bath. This is just—" Shizuru stopped, plopping herself back beside Natsuki. Fujino Shizuru was at a total loss of words. She cannot have this. This is not setting very good for her vanity's sake. A bath! A day without a bath for Fujino Shizuru. What kind of blasphemy is this?

"What?" Shizuru glared at the laughing blunette beside her.

"Shizuru, a day without a bath is nothing. You're not gonna die just because you did not bathe for a day. Come on. It wouldn't make any difference."

"But Nats—"

"If we're able to find the falls then you can bath. Okay? But we're not bringing this." Shizuru nodded.

Silence encased the apartment before Shizuru called for Natsuki.

"Say, Natsuki?"

"Hmm?" Natsuki hummed as she lay on the couch, she had an arm over her face. All this talking had made the blunette exhausted. She anticipated that Shizuru knew nothing about camping. But oh, boy was she wrong when she thought she was prepared for the worst. _I can't believe Shizuru brought electronics for the camping trip tomorrow! In the middle of the forest!_

"Maybe I should not go after all?"

"What!" Natsuki pushed herself up. "Oha. Are you quitting?"

"Natsuki, I—"

"Are you quitting?" Natsuki repeated smugly.

"That's why I—"

"Fujino Shizuru is quitting, huh?" Natsuki sardonically repeated to Shizuru.

Shizuru glared at Natsuki, "No I am not." This was totally going out of Shizuru's hands. Who would have thought that the manipulative Fujino Shizuru could not get out of this mess?

"That's good." Natsuki grinned, "That's my girl." Natsuki laid back down on the black couch, pulling Shizuru with her, in which the tawny brunette happily complied.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru nuzzled on the crook of Natsuki's neck, giving it a quick kiss.

"Hmm?" Shizuru felt the vibration from Natsuki.

"I can still have my tea, right? Please don't tell me that I cannot have my tea. I absolutely need my tea, Natsuki."

Natsuki chuckled, "I know. I'll bring us some tea bags and we can boil water there, okay?"

"Okay." Shizuru whispered, closing her eyes. It was just six in the evening but the Fujino heir felt extremely drowsy and having Natsuki calmly breathing under her did not help to make her stay awake.

Unknown to Shizuru, Natsuki had a smirk on her face.

_I can't wait for tomorrow. This is going to be really interesting._

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Natsuki. We came here to—" Mai, who had Mikoto clutched on her back, stopped on her tracks when she saw piles of clothes and various make up tools sitting on the large table on the living room and its floors. "What happened here?"

"What's wrong?" Alyssa asked Mai who had stopped in front of the main door.

"Hey! You guys should help carry some of this stuff too!" An angry Nao appeared with Miyu, carrying five full camping bags. "Oh? What happened here?" Nao asked pointing at the scattered clothes Natsuki had thrown while packing with Shizuru.

"I guess typhoon Natsuki arrived." Mai deadpanned.

"Yeah." Alyssa whispered. "Terrible. I remember when that happened on our house. It took two days to clean and rearrange the room." Alyssa shuddered.

"Where's Kuga, anyway?" Nao asked.

"Maybe she's upstairs." Alyssa ran towards the stairs when she realised something moving from the black couch on the living room. Alyssa pointed the couch to the others and they swiftly snuck behind it, ready to pounce on the sleeping Natsuki at anytime. The five, yes including Miyu, hid behind the couch. They were about to wake Natsuki when Nao stopped them.

"What is it?" Alyssa asked Nao who was fishing something from the plastic bag on her hand.

"Here," Nao handed each and everyone a can of spray confetti, gaining a mischievous grin for both Alyssa and Mai. Oh, how they love bugging Natsuki.

"Ready?"

"Yup. Let's cover Natsuki with confetti."

"1. 2. Go!" The four stood up, immediately spraying the tawny haired body lying on the couch with different colours of confetti. Wait. Tawny haired?

The tawny brunette stirred from her peaceful slumber. Rubbing her eyes, Shizuru turned to the stunned quartet standing behind the couch with cans of confetti in their hands.

"Ara?" Shizuru mused at the three who looked like a deer caught in headlights—excluding Miyu and Mikoto.

"Shizuru-san?" Mai was the first to speak amongst the five. "Where's Natsuki?" Mai asked for the other three when they had expected that the sleeping from was Natsuki.

"Mai? Everyone, too." Shizuru said as she looked at the other girls in the room. "Natsuki's here." She pointed down below her, not even bothered on the position they were at. There lay a sleeping blunette with a crimson-eyed beauty straddling her.

Shizuru leaned down to Natsuki, tucking the few strands of hair that fell down during the feat. "Natsuki," Shizuru whispered hotly at the blunette's right ear. Natsuki stirred, tilting her head away from the hot breath invading her ears. Shizuru repeated the process, "Na-tsu-ki," this time, a nibble was added, effectively waking up the blunette, who now had a tomato red ear.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki looked up at the smiling brunette that was sitting on her stomach. Oblivious to the fact that they had other company, Natsuki sat up, quickly bringing her face inches away from Shizuru's own.

"Hey." Natsuki added, closing the gap between them for a kiss and then going down at the jaw line of Shizuru.

"Ahem." The kissing would have continued more if not for the awkward coughing sound. Natsuki looked up at the girl in front of her, thinking that the sound was from the girl. "Ahem." Natsuki looked at her right when she realized that the one making the sound was not the girl on her lap.

"Mai! Alyssa too! Why's everyone here?" Natsuki looked at the five, three of which was blushing madly.

"Are we interrupting something?" Mai asked, unable to look at the couple _making out_ in front of her.

"Huh?" Natsuki looked at Mai, Alyssa and Nao, confounded as to why the three was blushing. Soon, Natsuki sported her own blush when she realized what she was just doing seconds ago.

"Uhm. Shi-Shizuru?" Natsuki stuttered.

"Yes, Natsuki?"

"Can you. Can you get off me please?"

"Ara. If I remember correctly, Natsuki was the one enjoying this just a moment ago." Shizuru teased the blunette who turned a darker tone of red. Natsuki would have retorted or something but she was quite well aware on what she just did. _My god._

"Fujino Shizuru!" Alyssa shouted after regaining her natural color. "Just get off my sister."

"Hai." Shizuru said childishly.

"Why—Why are you guys here?" Natsuki asked after Shizuru settled on the beanbag in front of her.

"Did we interrupt something? We did not know Shizuru-san would be here." Mai asked again.

"NO!" Natsuki cried, "We weren't doing anything!" Natsuki flailed defensively.

"Natsuki," Natsuki turned to face the smiling Shizuru. "No need to be so defensive." Natsuki blushed again. Why was she being so defensive anyway? It was not like Mai had suggested that they were interrupted doing _that._ Shizuru faced to see a glaring Alyssa. Shizuru giggled, Alyssa had been moody around her. One minute they were getting along well and then another minute she would find herself receiving a glare from the younger Kuga.

"Yes, mutt. No need to be defensive." Nao said, going around the couch to sit on the other end of the couch, grabbing the remote on the way.

Natsuki glared at her redhead cousin, "So? Why are you guys here?"

"We decided to camp in for tonight." Nao said coolly, opening the big plasma TV in front of her.

"What!" Natsuki whipped her head to Mai then to her sister.

"Well, since we're leaving early tomorrow, I guess it would be best to sleep in just one place."

"You can't!"

"Why? Are you planning on doing naughty things, Kuga?" Nao smirked at Natsuki before returning to her show.

" Mai. What's naughty things?" the 12-year-old Mikoto innocently asked. "Is it fun? I wanna do naughty things with Mai too!" Mikoto beamed, while Mai glared at the laughing redhead sitting on the couch.

"Mikoto," Mai started slowly, "Why don't you go upstairs and play with Natsuki's toys?" Within a blink of an eye, the youngest Kanzaki was out of sight.

"Mai!" Natsuki yelled at her motherly friend.

"Come on, Natsuki. Let the kid play." Mai said as she watched Nao leave the living room and follow Mikoto upstairs.

"Whatever." Natsuki mumbled, plopping on the couch. "How are you gonna sleep here, anyway? I only got one bed. If you wanted to sleep together, we should have used your place." Natsuki said, channel surfing while Shizuru transferred beside her.

"We have sleeping bags, oneechan. So that's not a problem." Alyssa answered her grumpy sister.

"Well, you can take the bed." Natsuki said, referring to her little sister. "You guys can stay on the room too. We'll just sleep here on the couch." Natsuki glanced at Shizuru, "Is that okay?"

"Anything's fine." Shizuru smiled at her blunette lover while Alyssa sulked. She wanted to sleep beside her sister, too.

**

* * *

**

It was already one in the morning. Alyssa and Miyu, together with Nao, Mai and Mikoto stayed upstairs, already asleep. The bunch planned to leave at eight in the morning. The drive towards their destination would take two hours.

"Natsuki," Shizuru said, lying atop of Natsuki. "Natsuki, stop that," she whispered.

"Stop what?"

"_That_. We need to leave early tomorrow. We should sleep." Shizuru laid her head on Natsuki's neck.

Natsuki smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"We both need our energy tomorrow. Natsuki should really stop what she's doing and sleep." Shizuru looked up at Natsuki who was grinning at her. "If Natsuki does not want to sleep then at least let me sleep." Shizuru plunked her head back to Natsuki's neck, nuzzling at the blue locks of the girl below her. Shizuru was about to dose off when Natsuki started _that_ again.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru said under her gritted teeth. "Natsuki know too well that I cannot sleep with her groping my butt!"

"What are you talking about?" Natsuki feigned her innocence—which is not going all too well with the knowing grin on her face— while her hands continued to attack Shizuru's ample behind.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki seriously, "If Natsuki's not going to stop. I'll just sleep upstairs. Away from my perverted Natsuki." Shizuru motioned to leaving the comfortable spot on top of Natsuki when the girl herself stopped her.

"Hahahaha. Don't leave. No more groping." Natsuki promised, hugging Shizuru tighter, letting out a quiet heartily laugh. Shizuru joined Natsuki's chuckles before sleepiness finally caught up to the both of them.

**

* * *

**

Shizuru stirred in her sleep, careful enough as to not wake the girl sleeping with her. Shizuru sat up slowly, trying to chase sleepiness away from her.

"Ah. Shizuru-san. Did I wake you?" Shizuru walked towards the kitchen where Mai was preparing their breakfast.

"Ara. Good morning. Not at all Mai. I'm usually up this time." Shizuru pulled out a bar stool, sitting with her back faced towards the living room. "Or earlier."

"Here." Mai placed a steaming cup of green tea in front if Shizuru.

"Ookini." Shizuru said while Miyu walked inside the kitchen, grabbing herself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." The cyan haired girl greeted the two.

"Good morning, Miyu." Shizuru and Mai simultaneously greeted.

After 30 minutes of chatting and dressing up, the rest of the group sleeping upstairs joined the three early birds.

Nao came in yawning while Alyssa walked in half-asleep, unlike Mikoto who came beaming, full of energy. Natsuki woke up 20 minutes dues to the loud voice of Nao. Everybody was now finishing their breakfast when Mikoto suddenly asked something.

"Why did Shizuru sleep with Natsuki alone?" Shizuru choked on her tea while Mai instinctively covered the youngest girls' mouth, afraid of what words would come out next.

Natsuki blushed a little before speaking up, "Well, Miko—"

"Cause their good friends!" Mai cut Natsuki off, glancing at Shizuru who just regained her composure. Natsuki raised an eyebrow at Mai while Alyssa and Nao watched amusedly. "Right, Shizuru-san?"

"Yes." Shizuru replied curtly.

The rest just shrugged off, leaving the table to make sure they had everything necessary packed.

"Mikoto doesn't know about Natsuki and you yet, huh?" Mai asked Shizuru quietly who just nodded.

"Well, I guess that's okay. Reito knows about it anyway." Mai continued.

"Yes."

* * *

After two hours of butt hurting drive, the Natsuki's group arrived to their destination and immediately started hiking. After two hours of walking, they decided to stop for a quick lunch break. Mai already prepared their lunch from Natsuki's home. The lunch was uneventful despite complains coming from Nao about how hot it was every now and then. They continued hiking for four hours until stopping to set up their camp before it started to get dark. Natsuki frowned when she noticed that they took too much time. Not surprisingly, the group did not arrive at the said marked camp because of a certain Fujino Shizuru needing much more time to rest. The group was surprised when they realized at how bad Shizuru's endurance was. However, Natsuki knew all too well at how far the girl can go. After all, she was the sole partner of the tawny brunette in their extra curricular activities at night. Natsuki learned from experience that Shizuru never lasted passed three rounds.

Natsuki was setting up their tent when the brunette approached her.

"Does Natsuki need some help?"

Natsuki stopped on hammering the steel stakes to stare at Shizuru. Did Shizuru just offered her a hand? Natsuki smirked, she actually enjoyed seeing—gawking— at the sweaty Shizuru, exerting so much effort to walk up through the geographically challenged trail.

"Do you know how to use this?" Natsuki asked Shizuru while holding out a small hammer.

"Well, I haven't used one of these before." Natsuki laughed, motioning the brunette to come near her.

"Here, you try it." Natsuki gave the hammer to Natsuki. Natsuki laughed at how comically Shizuru tried to hammer the stakes, missing the head at first.

With their tents all set up, they group of seven ate their supper before retiring to their own tents. Alyssa and Miyu occupied on tent. Nao, Mai and Mikoto shared the four-person tent while Natsuki and Shizuru took the two-person tent that Natsuki had set up earlier.

"Natsuki," Shizuru groaned, sweating profusely despite wearing short shorts and a thin undershirt. "It's hot." Natsuki looked at Shizuru who was desperately trying to fan away the heat with her right hand.

"Natsuki," Shizuru repeated. "Make me feel cool. It's really hot in here. And it's not helping that I did not get to shower before bed."

"Wait." Natsuki rummaged through their things before she came lying beside Shizuru. Natsuki had her head on her left hand, bringing out a hand fan.

"Ookini, Natsuki." Shizuru smiled at the girl.

"Come here." Natsuki pulled Shizuru towards her when she laid on her back. The two were sharing a two-person sleeping bag that Natsuki bought. Natsuki was facing Shizuru who had her back pressed against Natsuki's front.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru looked at Natsuki over her shoulder when the blunette suddenly stopped fanning her. Shizuru turned to face Natsuki when she got no response from the other girl. Shizuru melted when the enticing emerald orbs stared at her with so much intensity and affection.

"Natsuki, wait." Shizuru whimpered when Natsuki leaned in to nip her neck, gently pushing Natsuki away from her. Shizuru thanked that it was dark after blushing under Natsuki's gaze. There was another flicker in the alluring emeralds in front of her. Wait. Was that _lust_?

Natsuki closed the gasp again, capturing Shizuru's lips before trailing kisses downwards and stopping at the tawny brunette's ample cleavage. "Natsuki. Stop. I'm all sweaty and I haven't bathed yet."

"It doesn't matter." Natsuki muttered before licking Shizuru's neck. "I like it."

"Ahn." An involuntary moan escaped Shizuru's lips when Natsuki cupped her groin.

"Ssshhh." Natsuki hushed Shizuru with a kiss. "You shouldn't be loud. They would hear you." Natsuki continued, attacking Shizuru's neck and jaw line. Shizuru shut her eyes when she felt Natsuki's finger enter her.

"Natsuki! Wait. What are you doing?" Shizuru managed in between pants. Natsuki ignored the girl in her arms and continued what she was doing. "Nat—don't curl your fingers like that. Wait—I'm—"

Natsuki winced when she felt her lover's teeth dug on her shoulders, trying to bite the loud moan that was threatening to escape her mouth.

"Haaa." Shizuru exhaled and inhaled deeply, trying to catch her breath all the time quivering. Shizuru flushed when she saw Natsuki took her fingers out from her sex before licking them clean. Her eyes widened when Natsuki positioned on top of her, but closed it soon when she felt Natsuki thrusting in and out of her again.

**

* * *

**

Natsuki, Mai, Miyu and Alyssa were sitting around the extinguished bon fire from last night. It was already eight in the morning. Mikoto and Nao were playing around the campsite.

"Shizuru-san must be really tired from yesterday, huh?" Mai said to no one before getting a bite on her bread.

"Ye—yeah." Natsuki stuttered. "She was not used to this."

Mai was about to talk gain when a scream came out from on of the tents.

"KUGA NATSUKI! Get in here this instant!" Natsuki dropped her cup of coffee on the ground and hurriedly ran towards their tent. Nao and Mikoto ran to join Mai and the others around the bonfire, waiting.

"What is it?" Natsuki frantically went inside the tent, finding a blushing Shizuru, sitting in the middle of the sleeping bag. _Why is she blushing?_

"What's wrong?" Natsuki asked again, gulping when Shizuru glared at her menacingly.

"Come here." Shizuru hissed. Oh boy was she angry. Natsuki slowly approached Shizuru like a person would cautiously approach a wild, untamed animal.

"Wh—why?" Natsuki stammered.

"I can't stand up." Shizuru mumbled.

"What? Why?" Natsuki offered a hand on Shizuru. "Did you hurt yourself?" Natsuki asked genuinely worried at her girlfriend.

"Oops." Natsuki said, just in time to catch Shizuru. Natsuki looked at Shizuru questioningly. The girl was wobbling, trying to stand up then one second she just started to fall.

"My legs are dead." Shizuru mumbled, hugging Natsuki for support.

"Why? What happened?"

"You. Natsuki happened." Shizuru hissed. "Really, Natsuki? Five times? Natsuki! Five times on a sleeping bag in the middle of the forest!"

"Wha—" Natsuki was about to ask what the girl in her arms was talking about when it all sunk in. Natsuki cannot help but laugh.

"Natsuki! Stop laughing. This is all Natsuki's fault." Shizuru glared at the laughing Natsuki. "I told Natsuki to stop but instead she just kept going."

"I'm sorry." Natsuki apologised, trying not to laugh at her girlfriend's state, kissing Shizuru's neck.

**

* * *

**

The group had been walking for three hours now. They were trekking down the mountains in a slower pace than yesterday.

"What's wrong Shizuru-san? Were you not comfortable with the sleeping bag?" Mai asked Shizuru who had been trudging behind.

"Mai could say that." Shizuru answered. She was having a hard time walking. Her knees felt so weak and it did not help that they were trekking for hours now.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru over her shoulder. Her girl friend was clearly having some trouble keeping up with their pace. Suddenly, Natsuki felt guilty. She placed her camping bag in front of her and walked over to Shizuru, just seating in front of her.

"Natsuki?' Shizuru asked the girl in front of her.

"Here, I'll give you a piggy back ride until were down."

"Ara. It's okay, Natsuki. I can walk on my own." Shizuru declined the offer. She felt bad having Natsuki carry her plus their camping bag.

"It's okay. It was my fault anyway." Natsuki mumbled. Mai just stared at the two, oblivious to what the girls were talking about. Deciding not to ask, Mai went ahead of the two lovebirds.

"Ookini." Shizuru said, clinging onto Natsuki's neck so she would not fall. With that, their pace was faster. Shizuru was amazed at how strong Natsuki was, being able to carry a camping bag plus an adult Fujino Shizuru on her back.

Shizuru nuzzled on Natsuki's back, noticing a small part of her teeth mark. "Does it hurt?" Shizuru asked. She was well aware that he had bitten her blunette lover hard last night. She swore she tasted copper in it.

"Hm? It okay. It's my souvenir for this trip." Natsuki chuckled together with Shizuru.

**

* * *

**

They arrived at Natsuki's apartment at seven pm. The rest gave their farewells, heading straight home to get the much awaited bath and comfy bed. Shizuru was humming to herself when she parked her sedan. A maid greeted her, offering to help her carry her suitcases.

"Mother? I'm back." Shizuru greeted excitedly. She cannot wait to tell her mother about her first camping trip. When she got no answer, Shizuru entered another room and immediately stopped on her tracks. In front of her was a huge man, sitting calmly with a cup of tea in front of him. Beside the sternly looking man seated was her own mother who greeted her with a warm smile.

"Fa—" Shizuru decided to greet the man but was cut off when he opened his eyes revealing a pair of blood red orbs.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked firmly looking at Shizuru as he threw a magazine on Shizuru feet. Shizuru's eyes widened when she saw the front cover. _Fujino heir and her biker lover. _In the front cover of the gossip magazine was a picture of her with her arms around Natsuki who was still wearing her helmet. Shizuru opened the magazine and found more pictures of her and quite a number of paparazzi shots with Natsuki. Not to mention the article speculating who the mysterious biker was. One picture was a helmet wearing Natsuki offering her a spare helmet. Another picture that caught her eyes was a picture of Shizuru straddling Natsuki's Ducati. Shizuru looked at her father, Fujino Minato. She knew her father too well that she knew why her father was upset. There were too many reasons, but one thing that stood out the most was that the mysterious girl was driving a motorbike. The sophisticated, elegant heir to Fujino household was caught riding the badass sports bike.

"Ara."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ** Oh yeah! Papa Fujino is here! Hahahaha. ^_^ Oh well. I am supposed to be studying but I suddenly got bored and decided to write another chapter. Please leave a review! I'm off to bed now! ^^

PS. Sorry for any errors!


	8. Chapter 8: Why Do You Love Me?

**A/N: Happy holidays everyone! I hope you had or will have a happy Christmas. ^_^ What did you get from Santa? ^^**

**Did you guys miss me? Sorry it took so long and sorry for the typos on my last chapter! I don't know why but currently I'm having a lot of typos on everything I type I'll edit it later if I did not get to writing the next chapter. I can't get over the fact that I made Shizuru's legs gave up on her last chapter. For those who did not get why is that so. You get weak legs after a good long fck. lol Sorry for the word. Anyway, you might have or not noticed that I write Natsuki as the dominant one in bed. I don't know why. Hahaha but there was something in Natsuki that made me believe so.  
**

**No major role coming from Papa Fujino yet. I'm still thinking on how I should incorporate the old man to the story. Thanks for the reviews!  
**

**Zenshiki:** I knew it! Hahaha Somehow I had troubles typing the last chapter. These ideas just keep on coming and I think my fingers cannot keep up with it. Lol I was aware that there would be some typos. But when I read it while I was waiting for my bus, I spotted _a lot_. Lol there was like mistyped letters and such. Anyway sorry for that hahaha. That was a very embarrassing last chapter. lol

**Colorfulsunrise514: **Oh yeah! Comrade! Lolol ^_^ I actually see Natsuki to be with Shizuru _**only**_. Lol But I can see Shizuru with anyone else. But of course I still go for Shiznat at the end of the day. ^^

**Summary:** Fujino Shizuru is a refined sophisticated heir of the traditional wealthy Fujino household. She believes that one day she would soon meet the right person for her and dreams of having a perfect wedding and starting a happy family. Soon, she meets the rebellious and happy-go-lucky Kuga Natsuki—who grew up in America—by means of her childhood friend, Kanzaki Reito. What will happen after these two opposite poles collide with each other? Will they be attracted or repulsed?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Why Do You Love Me?**

_What if finding the love of your life meant changing the life that you loved?_

"_Fa—" Shizuru decided to greet the man but was cut off when he opened his eyes revealing a pair of blood red orbs._

"_What's the meaning of this?" he asked firmly looking at Shizuru as he threw a magazine on Shizuru feet. Shizuru's eyes widened when she saw the front cover. Fujino heir and her biker lover. In the front cover of the gossip magazine was a picture of her with her arms around Natsuki who was still wearing her helmet._

"_Ara." _

Fujino Minato came back from a business trip from America that lasted two months. It was a dreadful two months for him, away from the love of his life and his little princess, Shizuru. Imagine his reaction when he arrived back in Japan to be welcomed by piles of gossip magazines featuring her precious daughter and this mysterious badass biker. What more was he read an article that speculated the mysterious biker to be Kuga Natsuki. A Kuga of all people!

Minato sipped his tea while maintaining the gaze to his daughter who was utterly shocked at the paparazzi pictures in front of her. Well, maybe not that shocked.

"What do you say of this, Shizuru? I was only gone for two months and my daughter had changed so much." a deep voice emanated from Minato. His voice was calm but Shizuru can sense hostility in it. "Riding a motorbike?" Minato mumbled to himself in disbelief. Somehow, Shizuru felt the feeling of betrayal from her father's voice. Why was it? She did not know.

"She's my friend," Shizuru finally looked up from the magazine in her hands, "a very important friend. She's very fond of bikes." Her crimson eyes were unwavering under the powerful gaze of his own father.

Minato studied Shizuru's face, expression and every action her body was doing. "I arrived yesterday, expecting you to be here. Where were you?" Minato calmly asked again. Yesterday, Minato's excitement was indescribable. Just picture his disappointment when his only daughter that he had not seen for the past two months were not there to welcome him. Moreover, his wife's vague answers to his query did not help either.

"Ara. I did not know father would be home yesterday. I went for a trip."

"A trip? With who, if I may ask, my daughter?"

"With Tokiha Mai and her friends." Shizuru decided that it was not yet the best time to say that she, the Fujino heir, was hanging out with the supposed successor of Kuga Enterprise. Shizuru was well knowledgeable about the lingering rivalry between the two companies. Though Shizuru also knew that if her father had found these gossip magazines, he would have read the speculations of the mysterious biker being Kuga Natsuki.

"Tokiha Mai?" Minato raised an eyebrow. He knew Shizuru's circle of friends, and never once did he hear anything about this Tokiha Mai. Tokiha, somewhere in the back of Minato's mind, the name sounded so familiar.

"Yes, she is Reito's friend. In fact, Reito introduced her to me."

Minato's ear perked up at the mention of the president Kanzaki. "Ah, Reito." Minato placed his cup of tea down before continuing, "How are things between you and Reito?"

"It's well." Shizuru answered curtly. She glanced at her mother who has her eyes closed with a small smile on her face.

"Shizuru," Shizuru's attention was averted back to Minato, "were you with this _biker_ yesterday?"

"Yes." Shizuru nodded.

"I see." Minato stood from his seat and started to walk out of the room. Somehow, the air of tension thickened by the minute. It was not like Shizuru and Minato had some problems with each other. In fact, Shizuru's relationship with her parents was at its best. For all Shizuru knew, her father was always strict but would often get out of his way just to spoil her to rotten, making Shizuru open more to his father. But today was different, there was something in the aura that he was emitting that made Shizuru leave out bits and pieces of details of her activities during the past months.

"Shizuru," Minato stopped to stand beside Shizuru, "I don't really care who you associate with as long as they do not pose as a threat. I know you know your responsibilities. As long as you remember what we talked about with the Kanzakis, I don't care if you hang around with them. Not to mention a _Kuga._" Shizuru felt a sting from her father at the mention of the name "Kuga".

"Fa—" Shizuru was about to speak again just as her father finally left the room, giving Shizuru no chance to speak up again. Shizuru sighed. No matter how her father can be sweet, he can be really difficult at times too.

"Shi-chin." the other occupant of the room decided to speak up for the first time since Shizuru came. Shizuru looked at her mother who was smiling warmly at her. "Don't mind your father. We all know that he's just jealous of someone taking his only daughter away from him." Miya chuckled. It was not a secret that Fujino Minato was a jealous person.

"Yes," Shizuru smiled back at her loving mother, "I know that."

"So, aren't you going to fill me in about your trip?" Miya's smile widened when she noticed the excitement on Shizuru's eyes as she sat beside her, readying to tell about her little journey.

**

* * *

**

"Good morning, Natsuki. You're up early today." Mai greeted her blunette childhood friend who just entered the kitchen. It was already 10 in the morning of a sunny Monday. Mai and Nao, as usual, were at Natsuki's residence together with Alyssa and her friend Miyu.

"Nee-chan, g'morning." Alyssa greeted her sister lazily while leaning on the marble isle table with a sandwich in her left hand.

"Mornin'" Natsuki greeted back while taking a seat besides Nao, who was happily chomping the French toast in front of her. Natsuki watched her sister walk out of the kitchen then towards Miyu, who was sitting in front of the plasma TV in the living room. Mai placed one box of honey coated Cheerios and a box of Snow Flakes cereal in front of Natsuki.

Natsuki joined her sister and Miyu in the living room after pouring some honey coated Cheerios and milk on her bowl, with Nao in tow.

"I wonder how Shizuru-san took the camping trip." Mai broke the silence of the three eating _Kugas_ that still have their sleepy faces on. _They are definitely relatives. _

"Hahahaha." three faces turned to look at the laughing blonde. "What? It was funny how the Fujino brat walked on the way back." Alyssa spatted, "She's definitely a city girl. I bet it took all of her energy to walk up and down that mountain."

"I think it was cute." The youngest redhead mumbled absentmindedly, causing the attention to shift to her. Mai was looking dumbfounded at Nao's remark, while Natsuki glared for some reason and Alyssa mused at her cousin. It was not everyday that Yuuki Nao called someone cute.

"What?" Nao hissed when she noticed that the other three occupants were staring at her.

"Nothing." Alyssa was the one who answered her cousin before all pairs of eyes went back to the TV screen in front of them.

"Say, let's go out today. You're not opening the shop today, are you?" Alyssa asked her sister who shook her head.

"That's right! We should not be wasting our time here inside. We should go out more often! Before our school starts!" Nao said as she pumped a fist on the air.

Alyssa agreed to her cousin, "That's right, Nao-chan! Let's eat out for lunch today, too!"

"Let's just eat at Linden Baum for lunch then head out to the mall." Mai offered and the two enthusiastically nodded their heads in excitement.

"I can't." Natsuki said, immediately bursting the bubbles of the three.

"Why?" Alyssa frowned at her sister who was nonchalantly watching the TV. Somehow, she knew this was coming all along.

"I have to go see Shizuru for lunch."

"Again?" Alyssa grimaced while Natsuki nodded curtly. "Spoilsport. Bleh!"

*ring**ring**ring*

After another 10 minutes or so of talking animatedly with the other two Kugas, Mai went back in the kitchen to clean up after their selves while Miyu excused herself to do their grocery shopping when the phone began to ring. Mai stopped wiping the plates dry and then looked at the other three expectantly, who was sitting comfortably in front of the large plasma TV. Too comfortable to Mai's liking.

*ring**ring**ring*

The three did not budge an inch from their position and continued to ignore the ringing.

"Would one of you get the phone, please?" Mai asked from the kitchen.

"…" Mai sighed and gave up the thought of finishing her task first when she saw that none of the three was willing to get the phone.

Mai slowly walked over the phone and smiled when she read the caller id before answering, "Hello? Mai speaking."

"_Ara, ara. Mai? Is Natsuki there?"_ Mai looked over the couch and immediately eyed the lazy blunette.

"Shizuru-san!" Mai said loud enough for all of the three people in the living room to hear. And as Mai expected, two heads perked up when she mentioned the name and one grunted quietly. "You want to speak to Natsuki?" Mai watched the blunette who hastily tore herself off the comfortable couch and ran towards the phone. "Sorry, Shizuru-san," Mai said with a mischievous smirk wile dodging Natsuki. "I don't think Natsuki's well enough to take a phone call right now." Mai finished with a chuckle when she saw Natsuki glare at her.

"Mai! Just give me the phone!" Natsuki shouted, stretching her arms in front of the red head, motioning her to hand the phone peacefully.

"Che." Mai clicked her tongue before handing the phone to Natsuki.

"Shizuru?"

"_Hi, Natsuki."_

"What's up? I'm actually just on my way there." Natsuki told the other girl on the line.

"_Actually it's about our lunch. Does Natsuki mind if we do not have lunch together today?" _

"Eh? Why?" Natsuki whined in the phone. Natsuki really liked having lunch with Shizuru, that was why the blunette did not mind the 30 minutes drive just to get to the Fujino Corp. building.

"_If Natsuki really insists, I guess that's all right. Of course that is if Natsuki does not mind me having a company."_

"Oh? I guess that's okay. Is it your cousin?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru had brought her cousin, Aoi, along with them one time before. Though it was not the first time that the two met, it was the first time that they were officially introduced to one another. "Senoh Aoi, was it?" Natsuki asked, trying to remember the name of Shizuru's cousin. After all, she was not one that is good at remembering people's name.

"_Ara, no. She's having lunch date with Chie-kun."_

"No? Who is it then? Kanzaki? It's okay if it's your friends as long as it's not Suzushiro. God. I just can't stand that loud _lion_."

"_Natsuki! That's not a very nice thing to say."_ Natsuki groaned when she heard the other girl on the phone giggle. _"But no. Natsuki did not have the chance to meet him, yet."_

"Him?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow. For all the blunette know, Kanzaki was the only guy friend of Shizuru that was close enough to have lunch with her crimson eyed beauty.

"_Yes. I forgot to tell Natsuki, but my father just arrived on Saturday when we were out for our camping trip."_ Natsuki's eyes immediately formed into a wide saucer. Her instincts are saying that she should hang up the phone right this moment before she signed herself to death. _Shit. Death's coming to get me._

Mai looked over at Natsuki when she noticed that her childhood friend had stopped talking and remained still for quite some time now. Is she even breathing?

"_Natsuki?"_ Natsuki did not answer the other girl calling her from the other end of the line. _"Natsuki? What's wrong?"_ Natsuki's mind began to process the information she had ignored the first time. _Her father arrived on Saturday? While we were on the camping trip! _

"_Ara! Is Natsuki planning to answer me any sooner? Or does she want me to hang up?" _

"Shizuru. No!" Natsuki said, snapping away from her own world when she heard the impatient voice of her lover. "I—I'm sorry, I did not hear what you just said. What was that again?" Natsuki asked nervously, hoping she heard wrong.

"_I said if Natsuki wants, she can have lunch with me together with my father today."_ Shizuru repeated patiently.

"Ahahaha—haha haaa. Lunch?" Natsuki laughed awkwardly, her eyes were darting from side to side. "Actually, Alyssa asked me out for lunch today, I guess we can have lunch some other time." Three pairs of eyes immediately looked at the uneasy blunette who started to fidget from where she stood. Didn't Natsuki just decline her sister's pleas a while ago?

"_Ara, is that so? I guess that's fine."_ Natsuki sighed. _"Kanin na, Natsuki. We can just have lunch some other time, ne?"_

"No. No! It's totally fine with me. You haven't seen your father for so long. So. Uhm. I think you should spend time with him. Uhm. Family bonding?" Natsuki tried her hardest not to be obvious on what she really had in mind. On the living room, Nao smirked when she overheard that Shizuru's father is back in Japan.

"_Thanks again, Natsuki. I'm sorry for cancelling out on you. I'll see you later."_

"Yeah."

"_And say hi to Alyssa-chan for me!"_ Natsuki sighed, after letting go of Shizuru, leaned against the wall, and slowly slumped on the floor. The conversation just drained all of her mental sanity.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked, peeking out from kitchen while Nao and Alyssa looked at Natsuki in amusement.

"Papa Fujino has arrived." Natsuki shuddered while the other three cannot help but laugh at the blunette's _dilemma_.

**

* * *

**

Yuuki Nao was impatiently drumming her fingers on her black steering wheel. Nao and her cousin had been waiting for half an hour already but there was still no sight of what they were waiting for. If it were not for the reason that she would get to see _someone_, she would have undeniably rejected her cousin's request to travel all the way across the town and bother herself.

Nao sighed after tearing her eyes on the voluptuous ass of the office lady that just passed by. "How long are you going to make me wait, Kuga?"

"Just wait. She'll be coming soon." Natsuki tried to borrow her cousin's car early this morning during their shopping trip. Unfortunately for Natsuki, Nao was being arduously inane—again—when the younger red head learned that Natsuki was to pick Shizuru from work.

"Well," Nao looked annoyed at Natsuki, "you were saying that for the past 30 minutes already! Just when is this soon?"

"Just shut up and wait, Nao."

"Why don't you just go get her inside anyway?"

"I can't. Papa Fujino might be there." Natsuki curtly mumbled. Her eyes were not tearing from the main door of the building. "Oh! Some people are leaving again. Come on! Maybe she's with this group." Natsuki stepped outside of the car.

"So? Did you see her yet?" Nao asked Natsuki. Both were hurled up behind the white SUV while looking for a certain honey brunette. Why are they hiding anyway?

"No." Natsuki frowned. Usually, the Fujino heir would have gone out of the building thirty minutes ago.

"Why don't you just phone her?" Nao impatiently asked again as she placed herself beside Natsuki, resting her hands on the blunette's back while peeking over her head.

"I did." Natsuki said while adjusting her position with the sudden weight gained from her cousin. "I can't get her though. I wonder what happened."

"Are we even sure that she's still here?"

"Of course I am."

"How so? Did your Shizuru-radar tingle?"

"No." Natsuki glared at her cousin. "Shizuru would have called me by then."

"Okay? Does she know that you're picking her up though?" Nao asked while looking below at Natsuki.

There was a long pause before Natsuki bashfully replied, "Uhm. No?"

"What!" Nao hissed at her cousin, "What if we missed her already? You can be really so stupid, Kuga."

"Just shut up. If you were just using your eyes instead of your big mouth, we might have spotted her already." Natsuki said before looking back at the main door of the building. "Can you see her, Nao?"

"No." Nao squinted her eyes to get a better view, "How can we even see if she's among the crowd if where so far away?" Earlier, Natsuki had asked Nao to park on the street across the building.

"Just try harder!"

"Nope. I really can't see her." Nao answered shortly, bringing here right hand over her forehead to shield her eyes from the bright sun.

"Who are we looking for?" another voice that did not belong to either of the two Kuga asked.

"Huh? It's Shizuru." Natsuki answered the inquiry absentmindedly, not even tearing her eyes off the people coming out of the building. "Wha—" Natsuki immediately whipped her head back when she heard the oh-so-familiar giggle. "Shizuru!" Natsuki jerked back, falling on her butt when she noticed at how close Shizuru's face was from her. "Whe-Since when did you get here?"

"I have been here for quite a while." Shizuru giggled at Natsuki, "I must say my presence must be too small that my Natsuki did not even notice me." Shizuru offered a hand to Natsuki. "Come on now, puppy. You'll dirty yourself if you continue sitting there." Natsuki took Shizuru hand and undeniably blushed at the pet name Shizuru had given her. The crimson-eyed brunette would habitually call Natsuki a puppy when the latter would have acted _kawaii._

"What are you doing here?" a hostile voice rang. Natsuki turned her head to the right where she heard the voice. On her right stood a perfectly antagonistic Suzushiro Haruka, her right hand on her waist, with a timid Kikukawa Yukino standing just behind.

"I'm here to get Shizuru." Natsuki said without wavering.

"Ara~ how sweet of Natsuki." Shizuru broke the building tension between her lover and her best friend. It was not a secret that Shizuru's child hood friend, Haruka, did not like Natsuki a bit.

"I think it is of your best interest to stay away from the Fujino, _Kuga_." Haruka stated. Emphasizing the fact that both women came from the two families: Fujino of Fujino Corporation and Kuga of Kuga Enterprise.

Natsuki raised her voice, "What? Who are you to—"

"Natsuki," Natsuki was cut off when Shizuru called out to her, squeezing her hand in the process. Natsuki was well aware that Shizuru would not tolerate any fighting between her friends and Natsuki. "Shall we go?" Shizuru smiled warmly at Natsuki before turning to face her friends, "I'm sorry Haruka, Yukino. But' I'll ride with myNatsuki today." Shizuru said before opening the passenger door of the white SUV. Nao, who unexpectedly remained quiet the whole time, got in and started the car.

Natsuki continued to glare dangerously at Haruka before Shizuru spoke, "Come on now, Natsuki." Shizuru kissed Natsuki's temple before pushing the blunette inside the car. "I'll see you later." Shizuru said goodbye to her friends before finally closing the passenger door, leaving a fuming Haruka with Yukino to calm her down.

The ride was quite. No body dared to speak. Even Nao was wise enough not to crack any jokes, sensing the aggravated feeling coming from her cousin and the slight displeasure from Shizuru. Nao sighed, braving herself to speak, "This would be the last time I'm going to be your driver, Kuga." Nao looked at her cousin through the rear view mirror. Natsuki was looking straight ahead on the road while Shizuru was looking at her left, taking in the view of the busy streets.

"I'm sorry." Natsuki mumbled after the long deafening silence since Nao tried to ease the tension.

"What is Natsuki apologizing for?" Shizuru looked warmly at Natsuki.

"Well, you look—" Natsuki was interrupted again. However, this time was more pleasurable. Natsuki closed her eyes, enjoying the soft sweet lips that were pressed against her own.

"I'm not. I'm just tired." Shizuru answered Natsuki's half-said statement after breaking the kiss.

"Oh. We'll go straight to your place then."

Shizuru shook her head, "Can I stay with Natsuki longer?"

"Huh? Sure." Natsuki smiled at Shizuru who rested her head on the blunette's shoulder before closing her eyes.

Unknown to the couple, one pair of lime green eyes were watching their little exchange through the rear view mirror. Her eyes travelled down to the couple's intertwined fingers. _This is why I hate driving for you two. Stupid lovebirds._

**

* * *

**

The whole room was peacefully quiet despite the soft sound emitting from the large speaker of the TV in the living room. Natsuki was sitting cross-legged at the far side of the couch, her favourite show was long forgotten after Shizuru laid her head on top of the blunette's lap. Natsuki smiled as she gazed the somber sight of the crimson-eyed angel on her lap.

"Ne, Natsuki?" Shizuru called out for the blunette, her eyes remained closed.

Natsuki hummed, admiring the sight under her, "Hmmm?"

"Does Natsuki love me?"

Natsuki leaned down slowly, tucking her blue locks that escaped from the back of her ears, "I do." Natsuki leaned closer, excruciatingly grazing her lips slowly over Shizuru's tender lips. "I love you." Natsuki awkwardly closed the gap in between them, giving the tawny brunette a sweet kiss.

Shizuru smiled under the kiss, "I love Natsuki too." The tip of their noses remained touching. Natsuki's left hand unconsciously looked for its other half. Once it found what it was looking for, their fingers immediately intertwined, fitting perfectly with each other.

"Thank you."

"What does Natsuki loves about me?" Natsuki jerked back immediately, startled with the sudden question. Uncanny silence filled the room. Even the sounds coming from the surround system were blocked off from them. Natsuki was never good with words. Heaven knew there was not even a dramatic confession that came from her. From experience, Natsuki learned that when words failed her, action is the answer. Unfortunately for Natsuki, this was not something that she can just shrug off by a kiss like what she did before.

Receiving no response from Natsuki, Shizuru slowly opened her eyes, revealing the hoping crimson orbs. Shizuru looked at Natsuki expectantly. Natsuki just stared back, opening her mouth but immediately closing it again. The action repeated for a few times before Shizuru untangled their hands and slowly sat up beside Natsuki. Silence still filled the room as Shizuru stared blankly at the TV screen in front of her, her ears were strained for any voice and answer that would come out from the lips that were sweetly pressed against her own just moments ago. Shizuru was attentive for any sugarcoated words that would come out from her lover's mouth. She was a hopeless romantic, waiting for the affectionate words to fill her ears and to warm her heart—a sucker for any loving words that her lover would utter to her. Shizuru sighed in disappointment when she realized that she would not get any sort of cheesy lines from her companion. Hell, she could not careless if it was a rip off from any movie. All she wanted was to hear it from her.

Natsuki observed the older girl, pout was starting to form from Shizuru's luscious lips, before looking at the TV screen herself. Natsuki sighed happily, "Everything." Shizuru immediately turned her head to face Natsuki. She quizzically looked at Natsuki who just smiled affectionately at her. "There's nothing I don't love about you." Shizuru raised her perfectly-shaped eyebrows in surprise. She expected something more physical reason than this, just as she always heard from other people.

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki. "Really?" she asked Natsuki while crawling on top of the blunette.

Natsuki nodded. "Really," she looped her arms around the slender waist of the girl sitting on top of her, "even though you can be really a brat sometimes." Natsuki teased the tawny brunette before laughing heartily at the sight of the childish pouting Fujino Shizuru. Where can you see that? The almighty Fujino Shizuru acting childishly—apparently this was one of the sides of Shizuru that was special only for Natsuki.

"Ikezu," Shizuru pouted more before Natsuki leaned to give her a peck on her puffed cheeks then to her lips.

"How 'bout you? What do you love about me?"

"Hmm?" Shizuru tilted her head on the side. "Who said I love Natsuki?" Shizuru grinned impishly when she saw Natsuki's eyebrows rise in shock.

"Nice try, _Fujino_. But you just admitted that a while ago."

"Sorry, I lied." Shizuru replied curtly with a straight face before giggling.

"Oh? Really?" Natsuki played along with her lover's little game. "I guess that's okay. I can just go to that Hina girl we met weeks ago. I think she really likes me." It was now time for Natsuki to grin widely.

"You wouldn't!" Shizuru gasped at her lover's declaration.

"_Natsuki!" Shizuru smacked Natsuki's right arm to gain the blunette's attention._

_Natsuki held her sore arm and whined, "Ow. Shizuru! That hurt."_

"_Well, Natsuki should've not looked at her like that."_

"_I did not." Natsuki denied her lover's accusation without tearing her eyes off the swaying hips of the girl that came to her. Natsuki was waiting for Shizuru outside the shop when the girl, who introduced herself as Hina, came over to her and started chatting animatedly._

_Shizuru cupped Natsuki's cheeks, forcing the blunette to look away from the tempting ass in front of her, "That's not very convincing when Natsuki says it while checking out other girls!"_

"_I was not!" Shizuru raised an eyebrow at Natsuki who timidly looked away from her gaze._

"_Okay. I was." Natsuki blatantly admitted._

"_Natsuki!" Shizuru squished the blunette's poor cheeks that were cupped in her hands. A muffled "Sorry" was heard from the blunette while Shizuru continued to squish Natsuki's face harder. Natsuki laced her arms around the tawny brunette's waist, forcing Shizuru to come closer. "Natsuki should not look at other girls when she can look at me." Shizuru released Natsuki, resting her arms at her lover's shoulders._

"_I was just admiring." Natsuki gave Shizuru a lop-sided smile before leaning in to kiss the girl. "I love you."_

"Hahaha. You're right, I wouldn't."

"Of course Natsuki wouldn't. Natsuki loves me." Shizuru confidently affirmed. "I love how Natsuki looks at me like I'm the most beautiful girl in the world." Shizuru answered Natsuki's long due question before kissing Natsuki's forehead.

"Well, to be fair you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Natsuki answered while Shizuru smiled— +1 million ego boost to Fujino Shizuru.

"I love how Natsuki complains about everything but would later do it for me anyways." Shizuru kissed Natsuki's left cheek tenderly. Natsuki smiled at the recollection of memories where they first exchanged shoes.

"I love how Natsuki would miss my calls and would drive across the town just to make sure she did not make me upset," Shizuru kissed Natsuki's right cheek. Natsuki drove in the middle of the night, wandering across the dead town to find the perfect flowers to appease Shizuru, "and that I feel all right." Shizuru kissed Natsuki's left cheek.

"I love how Natsuki grunts every time I wake her up in the morning." Shizuru kissed Natsuki's neck.

"I love how Natsuki would whine all the time." Shizuru nibbled on Natsuki's right ear.

"I love how Natsuki could be so hot tempered and would go off at any minute." Shizuru kissed Natsuki's lips fully. "I love all of Natsuki."

"That's all my bad habits. You also love all my flaws?" emeralds looked curiously at the crimson orbs in front of her.

"Yes." Shizuru answered.

Flushing slightly, Natsuki asked, "Why?"

"Because Natsuki would not be Natsuki without it." Shizuru smiled down at her lover. Their foreheads were touching. Natsuki was about to kiss Shizuru again when a loud "Yeah" interrupted the two lovers. Two heads turned towards the front door. Natsuki's eyes widened dangerously when she saw her cousin Nao together with a familiar tall black haired girl holding a video camera.

"Chie-kun?" Shizuru was the first to snap back from the shock. To say that she was surprised to find her cousin's lover at Natsuki's house was an understatement. Since when did Chie know any of Natsuki's friends?

"Shizuru," Chie brought the video cam down, revealing a Cheshire grin on her handsome face.

"What the hell!" Natsuki finally got over her shock. Her face flushed when her brain processed the situation. Shizuru straddling her. Nao and Chie standing by the door. Chie holding a video camera with a small red light on it.

_Shit._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I was going over the videos I have on my iPod when I stumbled upon Bakemonogatari. The dialogue from the last part (I'm assuming you all know what I'm talking about) was from that anime. Effin. That scene really etched on my brain. It was amazingly well done. Oh by the way, Bakemonogatari is on of my favourite anime lol I'm sorry to say that Mai Hime is not on my fave list. I actually just watched Mai Hime because of Shiznat. I see and read it from everywhere I go lol Wanna see my faves? Go on myanimelist (dot) net. I have the same username (hounoNOtenshi)  
**

**I'm still thinking of who I should pair with Nao. Any suggestions? How about Alyssa's love interest? Oh forgot to ask about Mai's.  
**

**On another note, I decided this on impulse. Like just right this moment. Who wants to do collab work with me? Lol ^_^**

**Again, Happy holidays everyone! ^_^ Let's hope the next update will be out by the end of the year. Heaven forbid I'm not busy.**

**P.S. I think this is a pretty "bleh" and "so-so" chapter. Don't you think? I need my mojo back T_T NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE THE LAST!or not?  
**

**Pls. R&R that makes me happy. lol  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Lover's Quarrel

**A/N: ****Was it a long wait? I'm being really slow. How was your holiday? Mine was a total drunken and wasted week. Lol that was one of the reasons why I updated so late. I had to sober up and take all the alcohol out of my body system to write this. Lol I'm just kidding about the last chapter thing. I just wanted to taunt you guys. But nobody but one said anything about it! T_T No body cares? Huh? lol**

**For Nao's partner, I have some characters that came into mind last night. I'm surprised that no one actually suggested her! Actually, I'm not surprised. HAHAHAHA it depends if I'll stick to what I thought about or no. I actually considered adding Shiho, Nina and Erstin in this story. But we'll see.**

**Ako2project: **I can't believe you still remember that there was this girl that Nao was afraid of when I introduced Alyssa. Way to go! ^_^

**Colorfulsunrise514: **I did not like Tate, too! We have a lot in common, eh? I don't know why I didn't like him. Amongst the three guys, I liked Reito's character more. I think he's a funny character. Reito, I mean.

**Devilhamster:** I'm glad you liked it. I was not really confident about the last chapter.

**Zenshiki:** Oooh. You commend me too much! *blushes* Thanks anyway! ^_^ Ego boost! lol

**P.S. I can't take the cheesiness of my fic anymore! Speaking of cheese, I finished a whole 12-pack of Cheestrings in one sitting with this fanfic ^^ They say low fat cheese is a good brain food. In fact, I do eat cheese before exams and sometimes during exams, too! My high school gives granola bar to each student during exams together with a bottled water or juice. How about your school?**

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Summary:** Fujino Shizuru is a refined sophisticated heir of the traditional wealthy Fujino household. She believes that one day she would soon meet the right person for her and dreams of having a perfect wedding and starting a happy family. Soon, she meets the rebellious and happy-go-lucky Kuga Natsuki—who grew up in America—by means of her childhood friend, Kanzaki Reito. What will happen after these two opposite poles collide with each other? Will they be attracted or repulsed?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Lover's Quarrel**

_What if finding the love of your life meant changing the life that you loved?_

_Flushing slightly, Natsuki asked, "Why?"_

"_Because Natsuki would not be Natsuki without it." Shizuru smiled down at her lover. Their foreheads were touching. Natsuki was about to kiss Shizuru again when a loud "Yeah" interrupted the two lovers. Two heads turned towards the front door. Natsuki's eyes widened dangerously when she saw her cousin Nao together with a familiar tall black haired girl holding a video camera. _

"_Chie-kun?" Shizuru was the first to snap back from the shock. To say that she was surprised to find her cousin's lover at Natsuki's house was an understatement. Since when did Chie know any of Natsuki's friends?_

"_Shizuru," Chie brought the video cam down, revealing a Cheshire grin on her handsome face._

"_What the hell!" Natsuki finally got over her shock. Her face flushed when her brain processed the situation. Shizuru straddling her. Nao and Chie standing by the door. Chie holding a video camera with a small red light on it._

_Shit._

"Hey! I thought you guys were just getting Natsuki? What took you so lo—" Mai with Alyssa in tow, stopped when she noticed that all occupants of the room had frozen. Chie was holding a camera on her right hand, smiling idiotically. Nao looked like she was about to choke on something. Shizuru was sitting on top of Natsuki who was looking like she wanted to strangle Chie to death.

"Fujino!" Alyssa shouted at Shizuru who did not move an inch away from her position. "Would you stop getting into my sister's pants every chance you get?" Shizuru reluctantly pulled away from Natsuki while giggling after seeing Alyssa's flushed face. How ironic that she was the one who was accused of always getting on Natsuki's pants. Shizuru inaudibly gulped after the memory of their 'camping escapade.'

Natsuki did not know whether to grunt or scream as hard as she can to scare the invaders away. Talking about worst timing. Just what the fuckin' hell did Natsuki do to deserve all this interruptions? For JC's sake! Can't they leave the blunette with her lover alone?

_Is this my punishment for eating all those mayo?_

Natsuki sighed, eyeing the unwanted guests as they take their seats around _her_ living room. The blunette fought the urge to pout after the sought after warmth left her body. "What do you want this time?" Natsuki hissed. She did not bother to hide the fact that she was far from annoyed at these interruptions. "I ought to change the lock of my house. The sooner the better."

"What was that, Natsuki?" Alyssa asked, daring her sister to repeat the words she had said.

"Nothing." Natsuki mumbled, turning her head away from her bossy sister. "So? What brings you here?" Natsuki turned to face Mai before looking at Chie and shouting, "Chie! Turn the damn thing off!" Chie was introduced to Natsuki by her very own cousin, Nao. Apparently, Nao knew Chie since before they even got to stay back in Japan. Harada Chie was the editor-in-chief of a popular journal company, varying from professional and liable publications to gossip, erroneous magazines.

_Yes, Chie and her magazines._

"Gah!" Natsuki suddenly shouted while pointing at Chie, making everyone slightly jump off from their seats. Natsuki dragged Chie behind the couch, pulling the girl down. "You! You were the one who publicized those pictures of me and Shizuru didn't you?" Natsuki whispered, remembering the magazines Mai showed her the other day.

"No!" Chie whispered back before looking over the couch to look at the others who were wondering what they were on about. "Of course I didn't. Do you want Shizuru to kill me? And besides, those pictures are nothing compared to what I got." Chie waved her video cam to Natsuki's face. Natsuki tried to grab the video cam away from Chie when she remembered the compromising position she and Shizuru were moments ago.

"Good." Natsuki stood up. "And I'll kill you too." Natsuki mouthed to Chie.

**

* * *

**

"You know, I still can't understand why you didn't just call me." Natsuki groaned. They were now sitting at Mai's café. Linden Baum closed earlier today to accommodate themselves.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki. We didn't know Shizuru-san was there." Mai apologised, placing the foods on the table.

Natsuki looked at Nao questioningly. "What? No one asked me!" Nao answered the unspoken question. In all honesty, Nao was the eager one to barge in at Natsuki's place. Why would she waste the chance to interrupt the stupid lovebirds? _I think that backfired though. Damn mutt._

"Sometimes I wonder what you have in that big head of yours." Natsuki spatted.

"OH? Sometimes I wonder if all you have is a big mouth." Nao paused before looking at Shizuru then back at Natsuki. "Hmm. Maybe that's why you got Shizuru so hooked up to you." In a split second, a fork was thrown dangerously at Nao, missing her beautiful head just by a strand of hair. Everybody in the table stared wide-eyed at Natsuki then looked at Nao worriedly who was frozen on her spot, colors were surely drained from her head.

"Natsuki! Are you trying to kill Nao-chan!' Mai scolded the blunette who was grinning victoriously at her paling cousin.

"What? I'm just transferring some of my human intelligence so the spider can think sometimes." It took a whole lot ten minutes to calm the two hotheaded Kuga before everybody got the chance to eat. Mai prayed to all the gods out there to have both her childhood friends' heads intact by the end of the day. _They should definitely stop killing each other. Oh god! Now that I think about it. Doesn't Natsuki own a gun? _Mai stared at Natsuki who was evidently calmed down then at Nao. JC knows how scared she was for Nao's safety.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru spoke softly. "I want to eat that." Shizuru pointed at the big pan of spicy crab in the middle of the large table.

Natsuki's fork stopped right in front her mouth and looked at Shizuru. "Huh? Okay?" Natsuki placed three big chunks of crab legs on Shizuru's plate.

"Natsuki." Shizuru called back again just as Natsuki was about to bite a mouthful of steak.

"What is it?" Natsuki patiently asked the girl beside her after being interrupted again. She took notice of the untouched piece of crab leg on Shizuru's plate. "You don't want it anymore?" Natsuki asked, referring to the crab legs.

Shizuru shook her head before looking at Natsuki with a pout. "I don't know how to eat it." Natsuki's jaw dropped, while she fought the urge to dramatically drop her fork. It would be a waste to drop a good chunk of steak with lots and lots of tasty mayo in it. Everyone in the room stopped to look at Shizuru.

"Is this your first time eating crab?" Alyssa asked in a not-so-mocking way but in an amused tone. Fujino Shizuru sure as hell was an interesting person.

"Of course not. It's just…" Shizuru trailed off.

"Cut her some slack guys." Chie answered for the pampered Fujino heir. "What do you expect? Crabmeats are already removed from its shell before it's served in the Fujino mansion." Chie paused to take a mouthful of lasagna on her mouth. "Would you believe they actually hire people to do that?"

"Well," Natsuki scratched her head, "you just have to crack it open with this." Natsuki gave the crab cracker to Shizuru. The others continued onto their businesses and same goes for Natsuki.

"Natsuki." Shizuru interrupted again.

"What now?"

"Does Natsuki expect me to use _my_ hands?"

"No, Shizuru. I expect you to use your feet." Natsuki answered sarcastically, earning a pinch on her thigh from her lover. "Ow! I was just kidding!" Natsuki said as she rubbed her sore thigh. "You didn't have to pinch me so hard."

Shizuru giggled before leaning in to Natsuki, giving the moping blunette a kiss on her right cheek. "'I was just kidding' Natsuki." Shizuru grinned at Natsuki who just glared at her. "Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru whispered hotly on Natsuki's right ear. "Natsuki will do it for me, yes? I really want to eat it, but I don't want to dirty my hands." Shizuru gave Natsuki the puppy look.

Natsuki opened her mouth to reject the girl but immediately shut it again. Her eyes fell on the waiting, juicy steak on her plate then she looked back at Shizuru. Natsuki sighed. _Dammit._ _And damn that puppy look._

"Fine." Natsuki grumbled in defeat with a happy Shizuru on her side. Natsuki pushed her own dish aside and began to remove the crabmeat from its shell for her lover.

"Ouch!" Natsuki yelp in pain when she accidentally pricked her finger on its notches. Natsuki glared hardly at the crab. Shizuru giggled when she heard Natsuki mumbled unintelligent curses to the poor crab.

"Here." Natsuki said after finishing the assigned _task._

Shizuru leaned closer to Natsuki. "Ahhhhnn~~"

"Wha—Shizuru! Can't you even eat by yourself?" Natsuki blushed as Shizuru's face came closer.

"I want Natsuki to feed me." Shizuru beamed, closing her eyes in anticipation. "Ahhhh." Natsuki grabbed a small piece of crabmeat by her hand, slowly bringing them to Shizuru's mouth.

"Ahhhn." Shizuru chomped the meat on Natsuki's hand. Natsuki gulped hard as Shizuru's luscious lips carnally grazed on her fingers. _Oh god. How can someone eating a crabmeat be so… so sensual?_

"Ahem." Natsuki reluctantly tore her eyes away from the innocently eating tawny brunette to the other people on the table. "We're still here, you now." Mai continued, making Natsuki blush.

**

* * *

**

Shizuru and Natsuki were walking hand-in-hand. The two excused themselves half an hour after Chie left to visit Aoi. Chie had kindly offered to give a ride to Shizuru, but the later declined, claiming that she will go back with Natsuki.

"_I'm sorry, guys. But I need to go now. I promised to drop by at the Fujino's tonight to see Aoi." Chie excused herself, half an hour past finishing their supper. "Are you coming with me, Shizuru?" Chie looked at Shizuru who was animatedly talking with Nao and a pouting blunette beside her. The two had been laughing at Natsuki's stake for quite sometime now. Chie mused at how well Nao and Shizuru get along considering the unruly attitude of the younger redhead._

"_I'm fine, Chie. I'll drop by at Natsuki's after this. Tell Aoi not to worry about me, ne?" Shizuru smiled at her cousin's lover._

"_Okay, then." Chie stood up from her seat. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."_

"What?" Natsuki looked at Shizuru when she heard the girl beside her giggled.

"Nothing. I just remembered something." Shizuru smiled at Natsuki who was childishly hopping from one parking block to another. "Natsuki was doing the same thing when she _accidentally _met me at the pub."

"Oh?" Natsuki stopped leaping and looked at Shizuru. "I was, wasn't I?" Natsuki laughed together with Shizuru at the fond memory.

"Yes. It was also the same night that Natsuki failed to kiss me."

"Wha—!" Natsuki stuttered. She did not need the tawny brunette to remind her of the epic failure of their first kiss. "Shut up Fujino." Natsuki mumbled, pouting at the teasing Fujino heiress.

"It's okay, puppy." Shizuru pecked Natsuki on the cheek. "I think it was really cute of Natsuki."

"I'm not cute."

"Hai. Hai. Natsuki's not cute. She's a badass biker coming out from the set of _Grease._"

"I am pretty cool you know." Shizuru raised an eyebrow to her lover's over confident disclosure. Just where did that confidence come from? "What? They say so back when I was in school!"

"If Natsuki says so."

"What's wrong?" Natsuki looked back at Shizuru when she realized that the girl had stopped walking. Shizuru smiled widely at Natsuki, stretching her arms towards Natsuki. The blunette chuckled at the sight of Shizuru who still had her arms stretched like a child who was begging her papa to pick her up. "You know, you're awfully demanding tonight." Natsuki said as she walked towards Shizuru. "What do I get out of this?" Natsuki asked playfully as she bent over to give Shizuru a piggyback ride.

"Hmmm?" Shizuru started to ponder as she made herself comfortable on Natsuki's back. "Whatever does my Natsuki like?"

Natsuki started walking. Her arms were securely positioned on Shizuru's thigh, holding the honey brunette up. "Then, I'll think about it when we arrive to my place."

"Ara!" Shizuru gasped dramatically. "Does that include me getting naked and Natsuki's big bed? Am I right, Nat-tsu-ki?" Shizuru blew on Natsuki's ear, making her ears undeniably tomato red.

"Shi-Shizuru! Stop that."

Shizuru giggle at her flustered girlfriend. "Ne, Natsuki. Humour me." Shizuru received a hum from Natsuki. "How many relationships has Natsuki been in to?"

Natsuki stopped curtly before continuing to walk again. "Uhm. A few."

"Really now?" Shizuru asked doubtingly.

"Fine." Natsuki sighed in defeat. "You're my first girlfriend, you know." Natsuki mumbled, shyness was evident on her voice. "But Mai and Nao had insisted a few blind dates and group dates on me too. They're so meddling."

"So, I'm Natsuki's first? No wonder Natsuki doesn't know how to kiss." Shizuru teased Natsuki one more time. "Natsuki was also really awkward that time."

"So? What about it?" Natsuki responded moodily. She did not like where this conversation was going—a certain tawny brunette Fujino heir laughing at her expense.

"I'm happy." Shizuru answered truthfully, catching Natsuki off guard. Not knowing what to say, Natsuki just continued walking with Shizuru clinging onto her back.

"How about you?" Natsuki asked slowly after a few minutes of silence-filled moment. "How many relationships have you had?"

"Quite a few. None lasted long though." Fujino Shizuru had been into quite a few relationships. A journey into finding her right one. The person that would bring her in front of the altar.

"Oh." that was the only thing Natsuki was able to mutter, disappointment was apparent on her tone. _Well… I guess that's to be expected, stupid. I bet Shizuru was the school's idol or something way back before._ "Di-did you," Natsuki stumbled for her words, not wanting to offend her lover. "Did-did you sleep with any of them, or something?" Natsuki closed her eyes for a moment. Maybe she did not want to hear the answer to that.

Shizuru's head slightly backed away to stare at Natsuki. Shizuru raised an eyebrow before letting her head plop back on Natsuki's nape. "Ara. I wonder." she answered vaguely, leaving Natsuki troubled.

"SHIZURU!"

Shizuru giggled softly before murmuring, "Natsuki should know the answer to that question the best, yes?"

"Wha-what are you," Natsuki trailed off as her mind recall pass memories. _Now that I think about it. She-I had to change my bed cover after that because of—Gah. _Natsuki's face reddened as she remembered their first night as lovers.

"Ara? Is my Natsuki having some dirty thoughts?" Shizuru teased the blunette when she just suddenly gone silent. "Natsuki, ecchi."

"Shu-Shut up! It was your fault." Natsuki hissed at her lover while trying to shake away the lewd things on her mind.

"Ara, ara, ara. But Natsuki was the one who—"

Natsuki warned her playful lover, "One more word, Fujino, and I'll drop you." Natsuki paused to side-glance at her lover. "I really hate you." Natsuki mumbled.

Shizuru giggled. She always liked the fact that she knows what buttons to press on Natsuki. "I love Natsuki too."

**

* * *

**

"What's wrong with them?" Nao asked as she sat together with Mai and Chie, pointing at Shizuru and Natsuki who were sitting across them.

"Ahahaha." Chie laughed awkwardly as she cautiously eyed the two. Shizuru was quietly sipping her tea, sitting far from Natsuki. While the blunette had her head resting on her right hand, looking away from Shizuru. "I don't really know. They were already like that when I saw them this morning."

"Well, that's a refresher. For once they are not all over each other." Immediately, Nao regretted the words she had said. Natsuki and Shizuru, in unison, glared at her dangerously. Effectively making the younger redhead to shut her mouth. The occupants of the table turned around at the sound of the chime into the café, revealing the youngest Kuga.

"What's wrong?" Alyssa asked as soon as she neared the group. As soon as she entered she immediately noticed the hostile aura emitting from one side of the table.

"Well," Mai whispered to Alyssa's ear, "they arrived here like that."

Chie leaned in to Alyssa, "Natsuki arrived to pick up Shizuru at work but Shizuru drove with me on the way here."

Alyssa's eyebrows raised in amusement as she eyed the couple carefully, "Oho. Lover's quarrel, huh?" Alyssa mumbled softly before turning her attention to her very own sister. "So, Natsuki, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" Natsuki answered defensively. "Shizuru was just being difficult is all." Natsuki stiffened when she heard a cup of tea being placed on the table. She robotically turned to her lover who was now smiling scarily at her. _Gulp._

"Ara? Really now, Natsuki?" Shizuru dared Natsuki to say more. "Wasn't it Natsuki who was playing hard to get? And just doing everything she wants."

"I am not." Natsuki answered defensively as Shizuru looked at her intensely. Shizuru took note of the barely noticeable dark circles under Natsuki's eyes. _Ara. Natsuki must've been sleep deprived from last night._

_Lips crashed to one another as their hands wander on every bit of their body's curves. The room was getting hotter and hotter by the second._

"_Shi-shizuru." Natsuki panted heavily in between kisses. Natsuki shut her eyes when Shizuru started to suck on her neck. She lightly bit her lips to prevent a moan. Not wanting to completely hand over the dominance to Shizuru, Natsuki rolled themselves over._

"_Ahhnn~" Shizuru moaned as Natsuki leave wet kisses all over her, taking off each and every article of clothing in the process. "Na-Natsuki."_

"_Hmmm?" Natsuki hummed as she continued to assault Shizuru's neck. Shizuru arched backwards as Natsuki's long fingers left ghostly trails on her naked sides—stopping only to massage Shizuru's bare breast. The big room was getting evidently hot for the two. Bodies began to glistened in sweat as hands and mouth continue to wander on their very naked bodies. Natsuki caught Shizuru's hardened nipple between her forefinger and thumb._

"_Na-Natsuki!" Shizuru screamed in delight when her blunette lover pinched her, "You're-you're too rough. Mmmmm." Shizuru shut her eyes tightly when she felt Natsuki's left hand travel further down south._

"_Gomen." Natsuki's apology was muffled when she took Shizuru's left breast into her mouth, circling her tongue on its nipple in the process._

_Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's head, encouraging the other girl to continue what she was doing. "Natsuki!" Shizuru's scream of pleasure fuelled Natsuki's efforts more. _

_Natsuki hooked her forefinger on Shizuru's panties, slowly bringing the underwear down with her hand. Hearing Shizuru's ragged breath, Natsuki looked up to admire her lover's flushed face. Her eyes widened when her sight fell upon the clock on the bedside table. Fuck._

"_Natsuki?" Shizuru slowly opened her tightly shut eyes when she felt Natsuki stopped all her pleasuring actions. "Natsuki? What's wrong?"_

"_Shizuru!" Natsuki called, pulling away on top of her tawny brunette lover. "Hurry up and get dressed. It's already late. We need to get you home. You're father's gonna get mad." Natsuki got off from her bed, gathering her littered clothes in the process._

"_What?" Shizuru asked in disbelief. Did Natsuki just stop in the middle of their fiery hot love-love making? "Na-tsu-ki," Shizuru whispered hotly to Natsuki, circling her arms on the blunette. "I can stay over tonight."_

"_Huh?" Natsuki looked at Shizuru incredulously. "Don't you have work tomorrow? Come on, get dressed. I'll just get dressed then we'll leave." Natsuki said without bothering to look at Shizuru, leaving the girl so… __**unsatisfied**__ and left hanging._

"_But Na—" Shizuru was cut off by the closing of the bathroom door. She looked disbelievingly at the closed door in front of her, frustrated at what Natsuki just did. Shizuru closed her eyes, calming her rapidly boiling blood. Her right hand was slowly forming into a fist. She just wanted to pound at the door in front of her. However, as a trained refined young lady she was, Shizuru just turned away and gathered her own clothes._

_Natsuki came out of the bathroom after a few minutes, looking around the now empty bedroom. "Shizuru?" Natsuki called out for Shizuru as she climbed down the wooden stairs. "Shizuru?" Natsuki called out louder when she heard no response from the crimson eyed beauty. "Oh, shit." Natsuki cursed to herself when she realized that the Fujino heiress was nowhere inside her apartment. Grabbing her hoodie and wallet, Natsuki sprinted out of her apartment. She stopped just in front of her house, looking left and right, for any sight of the tawny brunette._

_Natsuki squinted into the streets before running towards the retreating figure on her right. "Shizuru!" Natsuki called when she was sure that it was the certain Fujino. "Shizuru! Wait up!" She ran faster when the girl being called out did not show any signs of slowing down for her. "Shizuru," Natsuki said in between pants, trying to catch her breath. "Shizuru, where are you going?"_

"_Ara. I'm going home. What does it looks like to Natsuki?" Shizuru responded without looking at Natsuki and rather quickening her pace._

"_Why—let's go back. I'll take you home with my bike."_

"_No." Shizuru rejected the offer. "I can take a cab home."_

"_What? Come on. No cab's passing through this street. It would also be much easier if we just take my bike."_

"_I'll just wait for a cab on that corner. I rather not ride Natsuki's," Shizuru paused, finally looking at the still huffing blunette, "danger-mobile."_

"_Wha—" Natsuki gulped hard when she saw glaring at her. "What are you so upset about, anyway?"_

"_Ara, I do not know what Natsuki's talking about." Shizuru droned. Upset was an understatement. How denser can Natsuki be? Did she really have no idea that she just left Fujino Shizuru hanging? In bed? What an abomination._

"_Yeah, right. Then just what was that glare about?" Shizuru stopped walking and frowned at Natsuki for the second time. "See? Come on. I already said I'm sorry."_

"…"

"_Shizuru!" Natsuki whined. "Let's just go back and take my bike." Natsuki tried to grab a hold of Shizuru's left hand. Unfortunately, Shizuru pulled away just before the blunette touched it. "Just stop being so stubborn and let me take you home with my bike!" Natsuki hissed in frustration. "Like I said, there would be no ca—"_

"_Ara! There it is." Shizuru raised her right hand, signalling the cab to stop over. The yellow cab stopped right in front of the berating lovers. Shizuru raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow when Natsuki entered the cab as well. _

_The drive to Fujino mansion was eerily quiet. The driver gave a quick glance through the rear-view mirror, gulping when he noticed the murderous aura coming from the beautiful honey brunette. After a long 30-minute drive, the yellow cab stopped right in front of the big gates of the Fujino's __**humble**__ residence._

"_How much is it, Driver-san?"_

"_I—I'll pay for it!" Natsuki abruptly shouted when Shizuru was about to reach in her purse. Shizuru paused for a while to impassively stare at Natsuki before finally stepping out of the vehicle._

"_Shizuru, wait!" Shizuru looked back at Natsuki who was standing beside the taxi. "Look, whatever it is. I'm really sorry I—I. Uhm. I ah—"_

_Shizuru looked at Natsuki patiently before cutting the girl's rambling. "Good night, Natsuki."_

"_Heh? Uhm. Yeah, good—" the front door slammed in front of Natsuki._

"Shizuru~ just how many times do I need to say I'm sorry?" Natsuki apologised for the nth time since this morning. "I'm sorry." Natsuki inched closer to Shizuru, grabbing the brunette's hand on the way.

Shizuru sighed. Natsuki looked like she would just burst into tears in a few more minutes. "Does Natsuki even know why I'm upset?" Four pairs of eyes travelled from Shizuru to look at Natsuki.

"Uhmm." Natsuki fidgeted under their gaze. "I—ah." Shizuru sighed again.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru-san." Mai apologized for Natsuki. "Natsuki could be really dense at times. So you must spell out things for her." Shizuru looked at Mai then back to Natsuki. Shizuru's eyes softened. Natsuki looked so… ragged. The blunette was pondering so hard, as to what made her so upset. Natsuki's clothes were all wrinkly, her hair was messy, and the dark circles under her eyes were not helping either.

Shizuru leaned closer to Natsuki, placing a tender kiss under her left eye. "It's okay, puppy. Natsuki doesn't need to think hard." Shizuru murmured, making Natsuki look at her. "I'm not upset anymore." Shizuru smiled warmly at Natsuki, making the blunette shine for the first time of the day.

"So?" Alyssa interrupted the newly conciliated lovers. "Care to fill us in?" All pairs of eyes looked at Shizuru with so much interest and curiosity.

"One word," Shizuru smiled, taking the warm cup of tea to her red lips, "incompetence." All the occupants of the table looked at Shizuru, their heads titled to one side. _Incompetence_? Even Natsuki had not the slightest idea as to what Shizuru was talking about.

Another round of silence filled the table before Chie and Nao laughed simultaneously, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The two were holding onto their stomachs in their dear lives. Nao was banging a hand on the table while Chie tried to wipe the tears on her eyes.

"What the hell?" Natsuki blurted after the two laughed out of nowhere.

"Sorry, Natsuki." Chie said in between laughs, "I never knew you were incompetent."

"Huh?" Natsuki said, a look of confusion spread across her face.

"Hahahaha. This is so good, Kuga." Nao butted in, still laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Mai looked at Nao and muttered, "Nao-chan! You're gonna die if you laugh so hard like that." _Pfft._

Natsuki was about to reprimand the two when she suddenly heard Shizuru giggling. Not too long, Alyssa and Mai joined the rest. "What the hell's so funny?"

"Oneesan, I would've never imagined."

"That's no good, Natsuki. In order to have a healthy relationship, one must have a," Chie stopped to think of the right words to say, "It's just no good that one is incompetent in bed, Natsuki-kun."

"Wah—!" Immediately, Natsuki's face turned into a deep tomato red. "Shizuru!" She half-heartedly scolded the giggling girl beside her. _I can just dig a hole in here. I am so not incompetent in bed!_

"I'm sorry, puppy." Shizuru intertwined their fingers, leaning to whisper into Natsuki's ear. "That is Natsuki's punishment for leaving me hanging last night." Shizuru blew into Natsuki's ear before pulling away, chuckling more at her girlfriend's flabbergasted look.

"I am not incompetent!" Natsuki hissed angrily all the while glaring at her lover.

"I know that." Shizuru winked seductively at Natsuki. "I know that all too well."

**

* * *

**

"Here it is!" Nao beamed, pointing at the hotel and resort brochure. "Let's go here on Friday!"

"I don't' know. I'm not a big fun of beaches." Natsuki muttered.

"Oh come on! Then don't come! We don't need you there." Nao bantered.

"Oh? That's bad. Shizuru loves the sea. Don't you?" Chie looked at Shizuru who nodded in agreement. Chie had known the Fujino heiress way back in middle school. Ever since then, Chie was treated like a family at the Fujino's, just like Reito, Haruka, and Yukino.

"Eh? Then, I guess I'll be going too." Natsuki mumbled shyly. She did not want to appear as a tail attached at Shizuru's cute behind.

"Then, that means all of us are coming?" Mai asked, earning nods from four people. "Shizuru-san?" Mai looked at the only girl who did not nod.

"I would really love to come with you. But I don't think I can go this time. Kanin na." Shizuru apologised.

"Why not?" Nao asked in disappointment. The redhead was more than eager to see a certain tawny brunette in a bikini in a white sand, herself putting on lotion at those creamy le—Nao shook her head. _Bad thoughts._

"Well," Shizuru trailed off, a small smile displayed on her porcelain face.

Natsuki slid her head down the table, looking at Shizuru. "Are you busy?" Shizuru shook her head. "Then what is it? I thought you liked the sea?"

Chie watched the little exchange. She was also shocked when Shizuru declined the offer. Chie was more than sure that Shizuru would be the one enthusiastic in this kind of outings—much more to let the opportunity to see Natsuki in a swimsuit pass. "Oh?" Chie started, catching the reason as to why Shizuru was hesitant. "You'll be coming with me anyway. So, it'll be fine, right? Aoi will come with us too. So, no problems at all." Chie flashed a big grin at Shizuru.

"I'll be going with Natsuki at the beach on Friday then." Shizuru leaned down to give a quick kiss at Natsuki's luscious lips.

"Arggh! Stop being so kissy wussy with my sister!"

_Kissy wussy?_

**

* * *

**

Natsuki parked her burnished black Ducati 1198 just in front of Shizuru's home.

"Ara, looks like my father just arrived from work." Shizuru stated, noticing the still open gates of the traditional mansion. "Does Natsuki want to go inside and greet him?" Shizuru handed the white helmet to Natsuki.

Natsuki stiffened upon the mentioning of _Papa Fujino_. "I-I. Uhm. Maybe next time?" Natsuki tilted her head to the side. The blunette cannot help but sweat copiously under her warm biker suit.

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki. The tawny brunette was well aware of the anxiety Natsuki feels whenever her father was brought up. "If that's what Natsuki wants."

"I'll see you later?" Natsuki asked, her thumb was caressing Shizuru's backhand.

"Yes." Shizuru kissed Natsuki's cheek before the blunette straddled her sports bike. "Drive safely."

"I always do." Shizuru raised an eyebrow at her lover's assertion. "Okay fine. I don't, but. Agh. I will, happy?" Natsuki received a gusto nod from Shizuru before driving away.

Shizuru entered the living room humming happily. Her eyes wandered around the room. Her grandfather was sitting at a single couch, watching the American basketball, while her father sat at one end of the loveseat with a newspaper in his hands.

"I'm home."

"My, welcome home Shi-chin." Shizuru's mother, Miya, greeted as she came in with a tray of tea on her hands.

Her father peeked above the newspaper. "Was that Kuga-san?" Shizuru nodded. "She did not come inside?"

Shizuru shook her head as she took the seat in front of her grandfather. "Ara. No, Otou-san."

"Hmmm." Minato hummed. "What a rude kid. Did not even bother on greeting the master of the house." Minato flipped the newspaper page.

_Ara. Natsuki's surely not on the good side of father. Sigh. _"She did not want to impose." Shizuru reasoned. "It is getting late after all."

"I see. Aren't you hanging around Kuga-san too much?"

"Maa, anata. Natsuki-chan is a good company. She reminds me so much of someone I know." Miya poured the tea. "You should invite her to the house party next week."

"Wha—what are you talking about, Miya?" Minato glared at his wife, earning a soft giggle from Miya. "Anyway, Shizuru. We're having a lunch with the Kanzaki's on Saturday. I hope you're not busy at that day."

"This Saturday?" Shizuru asked her father.

Minato nodded. "Yes. Why?"

_Ara, ara. Well, first off, Otou-san, I'm going on a beach outing with my Natsuki on Friday and won't be back until Sunday._ "Kanin na, Otou-san. But I'm afraid I already made plans for the weekend. I'm going to the beach with—"

"No. We are meeting the Kanzakis and that's final." Shizuru raised an amused eyebrow at her father. Was that a pout she see?

_Ara, my father's being difficult again._

_Honestly, anata. Must you be so stubborn?_

**

* * *

**

**Shizuru: ***fidgeting inside the cab* Uuuuu. Natsuki no baka.

**Natsuki: ***looks at Shizuru quietly* Shi—*shuts up instantly when Shizuru glared at her*

**Shizuru: ***mumbles to herself* Mou. I'm all wet now. Stupid, stupid, stupid Natsuki! *throws her purse at Natsuki*

**Okay, that was lame. I can't think of any reason as to why the two will fight. Well, actually I did. But I don't want it to be heavy like Natsuki cheating or whatnot. So I came up with that. Hahahaha *awkward laugh**gulps* Okay! I need an honest opinion. Doesn't my story gets boring. Like you get the thought of "blegh" after reading it? I dunno, But I think there's something wrong with it? Oh I know. It's like every chapter is a filler or something. I did not intend it to be that way though. Sigh**

**P.S: I have a question, is it just me or the traffic feature in ff is down? Another question: Don't you guys hate that I have long A/N? Well, do you even read my notes? Hahaha**


	10. Chapter 10: Like Father, Like Daughter

**A/N: I keep on forgetting to say that: Hey! Check out my website! Hahaha Here it is **_www(dot)wix(dot)com/hounonotenshi/tenshi_** Tell me what you guys think about it. **

**There's only a few Shiznat scenes in this chapter. It was more like a small insight of Papa Fujino's mysterious character.**

**Yoham: **Thanks! I really needed that boost. ^_^

**Chum-sa:** I know! Papa Fujino's such an ass. Lol

**Colorfulsunrise524:** haha. That crab cracking scene was actually based on my personal experience. Someone asked me to crack a crab for her. I actually hate eating things in which I have to fight with my food. Lol Most of my scenes are actually based on my personal experience. Hahahaha

**Zenshiki:** Papa Fujino sure as hell is a jealous person. I think all dads are like that to their daughters. Stereotype?

**Rose of Cassidy:** Thanks. Though, I think I won't be writing any lemon. I think.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Like Father, Like Daughter**

_What if finding the love of your life meant changing the life that you loved?_

"_Anyway, Shizuru. We're having a lunch with the Kanzaki's on Saturday. I hope you're not busy at that day."_

"_This Saturday?" Shizuru asked her father._

_Minato nodded. "Yes. Why?"_

_Ara, ara. Well, first off, Otou-san, I'm going on a beach outing with my Natsuki on Friday and won't be back until Sunday. "Kanin na, Otou-san. But I'm afraid I already made plans for the weekend. I'm going to the beach with—"_

"_No. We are meeting the Kanzakis and that's final." Shizuru raised an amused eyebrow at her father. Was that a pout she see?_

_Ara, my father's being difficult again._

Shizuru looked straight at her father, unwavering. Fujino Minato, being his stubborn self stared back at her only daughter. Miya stayed silent at the sidelines, musing at the starting staring contest of her loved ones. What amused Miya the most was how childish her husband was acting. _Ara, he's acting like some kid's taking his precious car toy away from him._

"I'm going to the beach." Shizuru said commandingly after a few more minutes of intensifying staring contest with her father.

"No."

"Yes."

"We're meeting the Kanzakis."

"Ara. I believe not, Otou-san. My schedule said I am going out to the beach this Friday." Shizuru stood tenacious.

"No we are—Wait. What? Friday?" Minato looked at Shizuru questioningly. As the president of Fujino Corporation, he was well uninformed of this leave.

Shizuru nodded, taking a warm cup of tea up to her mouth. "Yes."

"But! But I did not hear about this absence." Minato whined uncharacteristically. Shizuru fought all the urge to giggle at her father's rare display of OOCnes. _OOCness?_ "I did not hear anything at all. You were planning to take a leave on Friday and you failed to inform me?"

"I just informed you, Otou-san." Shizuru said as a matter-of-factly.

Minato's eyes widened. Did his daughter just smart talked to him? He looked at his reliable wife, only to sigh when he heard her giggle. "Miya! I am supposed to count on you for this kind of thing! You didn't even inform me about this… this," Minato paused, "Kuga!" Miya raised an eyebrow at her husband's outcry. Just across her, Shizuru did the same. If anyone were to enter the room, they would have thought that Miya was looking at a mirror.

"If you must know, Natsuki-chan is such an adorable young girl." Miya stated, making Shizuru giggle in the middle of her _heated_ argument with her father. Shizuru swore Natsuki must have been sneezing non-stop from wherever the young blunette must be.

"Shizuru." Minato called out seriously. "I'm still standing up with my decision. You are coming with me to meet the Kanzakis."

Shizuru looked at her father, studying the man perfectly. After a few minutes, Minato started to fidget under the gaze of her daughter. "Does Otou-san really want me to go?" Minato nodded cautiously. "Ara, I never knew my very own father treats me, her very own daughter, as a pushover. His only child, if I might add." Shizuru paused to wipe her _tears_. "I just want to go out to the beach with Chie-kun and Aoi-chan. Is there something wrong with that? Bonding with my cousin?" Minato's eyebrow twitched when he took notice of Shizuru's quivering lips.

_Why? Oh why does Shizuru have to inherit that look from Miya? This is so unfair. I'm the head of Fujino household for crying out loud!_ Minato continued to look at Shizuru. The pout on her daughter's face was getting unbearable. The shivering of her lips was not helping Minato at all. "Kuga's not with you? Fine. You can go. Take Tajiri with you." Minato closed his eyes, anticipating the bear hug from his little Shizuru. The Fujino heiress always acted this was whenever he would succumb to her request. A smile was threatening to form on his face if not for the fact that it had already been some time after he granted Shizuru his permission. Minato slowly opened his left eye to inquire and gulped when he saw his daughter sitting in front of her. _Is she glaring at me?_

Shizuru would have pounced on her father with delight if not for the last addition to his condition. "Ara, Otou-san must be getting old to forget something we have discussed before."

"I do not know what you are talking about." Minato feigned his innocence. He knew all too well why her daughter was upset.

"Anata." Two head turned to the owner of the voice. "Stop making this difficult so we can all drink tea in peace." Miya glanced at Minato, sipping her own tea. "Let's not make my precious tea wait. You know I hate it when my tea gets cold."

Minato grumbled, "Fine. You can go. No bodyguards either." Minato paused to once again look at Shizuru with seriousness. "Are you going to be with Kuga-san throughout this whole trip?"

"Ara." Shizuru muttered, smiling brightly at her father.

**

* * *

**

"Achhoooo!"

"Here, drink this." Mai placed a steaming cup of hot chocolate on the counter table. "You cannot catch a cold before we go to the beach, Natsuki. Shizuru-san might get upset when you get sick."

"I'm not getting sick, Mai." Natsuki denied, nevertheless, taking the offered hot chocolate. "Maybe someone's talking behind my back." Natsuki swivelled the bar stool so that she was now facing her apartment's living room. Natsuki glared at her redhead cousin who was busily playing NBA 2k11.

"Ne, Natsuki." Mai looked at the blunette who was leaning on the counter. "How long have you've been seeing Shizuru-san again?"

"Hmmm?" Natsuki turned to look at Mai. "Four months. Why?" Natsuki took a sip on her cup, grimacing when she accidentally burnt her throat.

"Nothing. How long since Papa Fujino arrived back?"

It took sometime before Natsuki answered, "Two?" Her head tilted to the right.

"And you haven't met him even once, yes?"

"Mai! Stop that!" Natsuki snapped at her friend when she heard Mai snickered.

"Gomen, Natsuki. It's just that what are you so afraid of him, anyway? I bet he's a good natured man. Just like Shizuru-san."

"Mai! You don't get to say that because you're not in my position. Have you seen the old man?" Natsuki shuddered.

"No." Mai shook her head. "Have you?"

"No. Not really. Not even in pictures." Mai raised an eyebrow at Natsuki's deadpanned confession. The blunette hadn't had the slightest idea of how the man looks and she was scared out of her pants? Just what is wrong with her? "What? Mai! He's the freakin' president of Fujino Corp! And I heard from Chie that he's a scary guy."

"Really, Natsuki. Stop assuming things." Mai said as she washed a few cups on the sink. "By the way, before I forget. Saeki-mama's called. She was asking why you haven't called home ever since you left LA." Mai looked at Natsuki. "Honestly, Natsuki. You haven't called your home even once? No wonder Alyssa-chan followed you here." Natsuki impishly scratched the back of her head. "If I were you I'll call immediately. Who knows, maybe tomorrow Saeko-mama would be the one catching a naked Shizuru in your bed."

"Wha—! Mai! Don't say that!" Natsuki hissed, her eyes were as wide as the small plate Mai was holding. "The _devil_ might hear you!" Immediately, Natsuki prayed to all the gods. _Oh god. Please. Don't let the devil near me here in Japan. I already have Death to deal with. _

Mai laughed when Natsuki started to mumble to herself before going up to her room.

**

* * *

**

Kuga Natsuki was lying on her bed. Her silky blue locks draped on the edge. Natsuki closed her eyes. The blunette just got out from a hot shower after a long day at her garage. Natsuki stirred on her bed, noticing the time. It was already six in the evening.

_I'll just drop at Mai's later for supper._ Natsuki thought to herself, fighting to stay awake.

"_Kuga-san, I assume." A deep voice echoed through the room. The man had his eyes closed. He was wearing a tuxedo suit in contrast to the middle-aged woman beside her, who Natsuki realized was Shizuru's mother, Fujino Miya. _

_**Miya-san? Wait. Why am I here?**__ Natsuki looked around her__**. I'm at Shizuru's house? Ehhh? Miya-san? Then... He must be… No way!**__ Natsuki gulped inaudibly._

_Natsuki's eyes fell upon the man in front of her, causing the blunette to shiver when she took note of the scars on the man's face. The most noticeable scar was the largest. The scar was on his left cheek, extending from the corner of his eyes all the way to his chin. Natsuki instinctively straightened her back when the man in front of her opened his eyes, revealing his blood-red eyes. __**Whoa. So Shizuru got her eye-color from her father?**_

"_Kuga-san." The voice erupted once more. "Aren't you aware that it is impolite to stare?" his voice was full of authority, someone that was well used to talking in front of large group of people. Be it from whichever society they were from. _

"_Eh?" Natsuki stiffened. "I—I'm sorry." Natsuki heard Miya giggled. Way much a like to her girlfriend's own._

_The man in front of him eyed him intently, making Natsuki fidget more than she wanted to. He was eyeing Natsuki like a hawk, watching every bit of movement the blunette had done. "I—uhm. Nice to meet you?" Natsuki greeted, sounding more like a question to the elder couple in front of her._

_The red-eyed man in front of her nodded slightly before closing his eyes once again, taking a sip from his steaming cup of tea. "I take it, my daughter offered you to stay for the night at my house?" _

_Natsuki nodded slowly, her feet were starting to tingle uncomfortably. "Yes."_

"_I see." He said curtly._

"_Uhmmm. Yeah." Natsuki tried to wiggle her feet to prevent them from sleeping because of her sitting position. __**Where's Shizuru?**_

_One moment Natsuki was sitting in front of Shizuru's parent. The next, Natsuki found herself sneaking up through the quiet halls of Fujino mansion, on the way to her lover's chamber. __**Heh? What the.**_

"_Shizuru?" Natsuki whispered, opening the sliding door to her right. "Shizuru are you awake?" She called out again as she noticed the small lump on the Japanese bed. Natsuki carefully and slowly approached the bed. "Shizuru." Natsuki said, shaking the sleeping from of her lover._

"_Hmmm?" Shizuru started to stir. "Natsuki?" _

"_Hey." Natsuki greeted the freshly awoken Shizuru with a smile._

"_What's Natsuki doing here?" Shizuru asked worriedly as she sat up on her bed. "Is there something wrong?"_

_Natsuki shook her head. "No. I just-I can't." She stuttered._

"_Come here." Shizuru evocatively smiled at Natsuki, patting the empty spot beside her. Natsuki happily obliged. When Natsuki was comfortably seated, Shizuru wasted no time in straddling the unsuspecting blunette. _

"_Shi-Shizuru?" Natsuki looked up to see the lusting crimson orbs of her lover. "Shi-mmppphh." Natsuki's next words were muffled when Shizuru crashed her lips against the blunette's._

_Natsuki closed her eyes, enjoying the taste of the sweet lips against her. Natsuki opened her mouth when she felt Shizuru's tongue asking for entrance. The chestnut-haired girl took this time to explore every bit of Natsuki's mouth. Natsuki moaned involuntarily as their kiss deepened more. Exploiting the fact that Natsuki was still in a daze on their heated kiss, Shizuru unbuttoned Natsuki's pants. Shizuru broke the deep kiss, shifting to leave butterfly kisses on Natsuki's jaw line then down to the blunette's neck. She started to nip and suck on Natsuki's creamy neck. Shizuru leered when she elicited a loud moan from the blunette under her. Shizuru jerked back a little to admire her piece of "artwork" she left on Natsuki's neck. After taking a few second of admiring the blunette's beauty, she travelled further south; stopping to bite Natsuki's zipper's pull tab. Shizuru looked up once more at the flushing Natsuki before slowly opening the zipper with her mouth. Shizuru's smile widened when she took note of Natsuki's face while she was unzipping the blunette's pants._

_Shizuru was about to take Natsuki's pants off when the blunette grabbed both of her hands. "Na-ah." Natsuki smirked at Shizuru's shocked expression. Natsuki took this opportunity to roll them over. Natsuki grabbed both of Shizuru's hand in her right hand, positioning them just above the tawny brunette's head. Natsuki lowered her head to plant another deep kiss on Shizuru's luscious mouth. Her left hand started to wander at her lover's curvaceous body._

"_Natsuki." Shizuru panted when Natsuki cupped her sex under her panty. Shizuru groaned in disappointment when Natsuki's hand left the part where she wanted it to be._

_Natsuki chuckled. "Patience, princess. Patience." Natsuki pecked Shizuru on the cheeks while her left hand started to crawl up under Shizuru's negligee._

"_Mmmm." Shizuru moaned when Natsuki squeezed her left breast. "Kimochi." Shizuru started to breathe heavier as Natsuki's hand continued to pleasure her._

_Natsuki was about to take her shirt off when she heard a loud gasped. __**Huh?**__ Natsuki looked back down at her lover to inquire._

"_Kuga Natsuki!" Natsuki's eyes widened when she heard the familiar deep voice. "What are you doing on top of my daughter?" __**Oh shit. **_

"_Fu-Fujino-sama! This is not what it looks like!" Natsuki denied uselessly. Natsuki took a moment to see the position they were at—he was on top of a certain Fujino Shizuru who was still panting. Her right hand was still gripping Shizuru's hand over the brunette's head. And the fact that her left hand froze on the spot of massaging Shizuru's breast did not help either. "I—I ah." Natsuki spluttered more._

"_Hel[1]! Get her!" The red-eyed man shouted, pointing at the still spluttering Kuga Natsuki._

_Natsuki's eyes widened beyond belief when she heard a loud intimidating growl behind Papa Fujino. "Oh shit!" Natsuki cursed loudly when a large pit bull terrier ran towards her. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Natsuki jumped off Shizuru, thankful that she was still fully clothed. Natsuki started to ran towards the balcony of Shizuru's bedroom. Natsuki cursed one more when she heard a very familiar giggle behind her. __**Gah! Miya-san. This is not the time to giggle! Stop you dog for frick's sake!**__ Natsuki glanced back, hoping that Shizuru had stopped the dog from going after her life as she ran vigorously across the Fujino mansion's garden. _

"_Haa... Haa... Haa..." Natsuki stopped, trying to catch her breath when she realised that the dog was nowhere in sight. The blunette was about to walk off without a scratch when she suddenly stopped, realizing another presence on her back. Natsuki turned slowly._

"_Dammit!" Natsuki cursed for the nth time, crossing her hands over her face as the pit bull terrier pounced on her._

"Noooooo!" Natsuki sat up violently from the bed. She was breathing heavily as beads of sweat roll down her pale face. _What the hell was that about?_

"…'_ve been calling you for an hour now."_ Natsuki's attention was caught by a very familiar voice. Still in shock, Natsuki looked over to where the voice was coming from. She was confused tremendously as to what just happened. "_Natsuki?"_ the voice continued to call out for her.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki mumbled to herself. As the events cleared up on Natsuki's brain, the blunette immediately ran towards her home phone. "Shi-Shizuru!" Natsuki greeted the tawny brunette on the other line.

"_Ara. Natsuki, are you okay?"_

"Ye—yeah."

"_You're breathing heavily. Is everything okay? Natsuki's not cheating on me, is she?"_

"Yes!" Natsuki answered hastily. "I mean. No I am not cheating on you." The blunette slowly sat down on her bed, running her hand on her slightly wet blue locks.

"_I've been trying to contact Natsuki for hours now."_ Natsuki glanced at her clock. 10 pm.

"Sorry, I fell asleep."

"_Ara. Did Natsuki dream of me?"_

"Hahaha. You could say that." Natsuki laughed nervously, remembering the dream turned nightmare she had. "So, why did you call?"

"_Hmmm? I just want to ask if Natsuki would like to go to my office tomorrow and have lunch with me."_

"Sure." Natsuki answered unconsciously.

"_Ookini. I'll see Natsuki tomorrow then. Good night my Natsuki. I love you."_

"Un. I love you too." Natsuki hung up, plopping herself back on her bed.

"Shit. And the dream was getting good too." Natsuki muttered to herself, blushing slightly at the thought of herself almost having a _wet dream_.

**

* * *

**

"Hey." Natsuki greeted the longhaired brunette behind the desk.

The brunette looked up from her computer. A bright smile started to from on her face. "Ah! Natsuki-san."

Natsuki looked left and right, making sure that she had not caught any unwanted attention inside the building of Fujino Corporation. "Yeah. Uhm. I'm here to see Shizuru." Natsuki said shyly. She had been inside the building countless of times but this would be the first time that the blunette would be up at Shizuru's office.

"Oh yeah. She's inside her office. Come, I'll show you the way." Senoh Aoi beamed happily, as she walked through the elegant hall of Fujino Bldg.

Aoi stopped just outside the large office with a stack of papers in her hands. Natsuki looked at the name plaque embedded on the wall.

_Fujino Shizuru_

_Vice President_

_Fujino Corporation_

"Shizuru-san?" Aoi knocked before opening the door. "Here are the papers you asked from me." Aoi said as she entered inside Shizuru's office. Natsuki followed quietly, she smiled softly when she realized that Shizuru had not noticed her presence yet. "Is there anything else you need, Shizuru-san?" Aoi asked.

"Can I have a tea, Aoi-chan?" Shizuru requested without tearing her eyes off the computer.

"Sure." Aoi walked over the small table to make the tea Shizuru requested. "Here you go." Aoi placed the steaming cup of tea at Shizuru's desk. "Is there anything else?"

"Did my Natsuki call?" Shizuru asked once more as she busily read the reports on her computer.

Aoi raised an eyebrow at Shizuru before looking back at the very Kuga Natsuki standing in front of her. Natsuki shrugged with a smirk on her face. "No. Natsuki-san did not call."

"I wonder what my Natsuki's doing." Shizuru pondered aloud. She rested her head on her left hand as her right hand click on the mouse. "I told her to drop by for lunch."

Aoi and Natsuki smirked at the oblivious vice president. "She did not even call me this morning." Shizuru continued to talk aloud. "Natsuki always call me every morning, Aoi-chan."

"Uhm? Maybe she forgot?" Aoi said looking at Shizuru then to Natsuki. Natsuki shrugged with a smile on her face.

"Why would Natsuki forget about me?" Shizuru asked her brunette cousin.

Aoi giggled when a pout started to from on Shizuru's face. "Hai. Hai. I'm going now. Is there anything else you need?"

"I want my Natsuki." Natsuki unconsciously blush at the action of her lover in front of Aoi and herself. Aoi snickered at the two lovebirds.

"Ahem." Natsuki coughed, catching Shizuru's attention.

"Ara?" Shizuru smiled when she saw a certain Kuga Natsuki standing inside her office. "Natsuki. You're here." Shizuru said before looking to the snickering Aoi. "When did Natsuki get here?"

"Quite a while." Natsuki scratched her cheek. "Since Aoi entered."

"Ara?" Shizuru looked at Aoi questioningly.

"Yes. Now, I'll leave you two alone." Aoi said as she walked towards the door. "Don't get too loud, you two." Aoi said suggestively before finally closing the door.

"Wha—!" Natsuki stuttered, earning a giggle from her lover.

"How's my Natsuki?" Shizuru walked over to her lover, draping her arms around Natsuki's neck.

Natsuki smiled. "I'm fine." Natsuki kissed Shizuru shortly. "You looked busy. Do you want me to leave and come back later?" Natsuki asked thoughtfully.

Shizuru shook her head. "No. Natsuki should stay here," Shizuru kissed Natsuki back, "with me. How does Natsuki like my office?"

Natsuki looked around the room. It had sofas to receive guests as Natsuki assumed. The whole room was carpeted. There were two paintings hanging on the wall. Natsuki mused at the large windows of the office, it has the view of the whole downtown. Shizuru's desk was made of glass. There were some pictures of the tawny brunette around the room, together with her childhood friends, Reito Haruka and Yukino. Natsuki looked around more but inwardly sigh in disappointment when she saw none of a picture with her together with Shizuru.

"It's exquisite."

"Hmm." Shizuru hummed, kissing Natsuki's jaw line. "Natsuki must know. My office is soundproofed too."

It took sometime before Natsuki processed what her lover had just said. "Shizuru!"

"Yes?" Shizuru pushed Natsuki towards the couch.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"What does it looks like I'm doing, Na-tsu-ki?" Shizuru muttered seductively, straddling the flushing blunette.

"Eh—" Natsuki was interrupted by a knock.

"Shizuru-san?"

"What is it Aoi-chan?" Shizuru answered the girl, not bothering to pull away from Natsuki.

"I think you _need_ to take _lunch_ now."

"Ara. Ookini for reminding, Aoi-chan." Shizuru immediately stood up, grabbing Natsuki who had no idea what was going on. "Let's go Natsuki."

"Wai—Shizuru. Don't drag me so suddenly." Natsuki protested when the giddy Shizuru just dragged her out of the office.

"I'll see you later, Aoi-chan." Aoi winked back to Shizuru when the couple went by running pass her desk and into the elevator.

Aoi went back to her deskwork as soon as Shizuru left with her blunette lover. It was still half an hour early for their allotted lunch break. The young girl was arranging paper reports when a voice was heard.

"Aoi-chan?" Aoi looked up to see a tuxedo clad man.

"U-uncle Minato!" Aoi muttered. "Do-do you need something?"

"Is Shizuru in?" Minato asked the stunned brunette.

"Uhm. No. Shizuru-san took an early lunch break. Hehe." Aoi laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her head in the process.

"I see. You should not work too hard too, Aoi-chan." Minato said before leaving the edgy brunette.

_Whoa. That surprised me. What a timing. _Aoi thought to herself as she watched the President of Fujino Corporation walk away.

"Tajiri." Minato called out. A man in black suit appeared behind him.

"Hai, Fujino-sama?"

"Did you see that?"

"Hai. Ojou-sama , as Aoi-sama said, went out to an early lunch break."

Minato nodded. "Yes. I saw her enter the elevator just moments ago." Tajiri opened the door for Minato. "Did you see who she was with?"

Tajiri nodded. "Yes."

"A girl with blue hair, am I correct?" Minato questioned, taking the seat behind the large desk in his office.

"Yes. I believe it was Kuga Natsuki-san." Tajiri verified. "I confirmed with the receptionist just now."

"I see." Minato's eyebrow twitched. _What a daring girl. _

**

* * *

**

"My, aren't you giddy, Shi-chin?" Fujino Miya entered Shizuru's room, clad in a summer yukata.

"Okaa-san!" Shizuru giggled as she and Aoi pack their clothes.

"You don't even know the half of it, Auntie." Aoi said, shaking her head. "The girl's been at it since this morning."

"Mou, Aoi-chan! I can't really help it. You know how I love the sea."

"Yes, of course, Shi-chin. So?" Miya looked expectantly at Shizuru. "Is Natsuki-chan picking you up?" Shizuru smiled warmly upon hearing her mother call Natsuki in such way. Shizuru was relieved to know that at least one of her parents liked the fact that she hangs with a Kuga.

Shizuru nodded curtly. "Yes."

"What time?"

Shizuru paused to think. "About eight in the morning, I assume."

Miya nodded. "That's good. Maybe you could get her to meet your father." Miya smiled before leaving the two girls alone and back to their packing.

"Oh. My. God!" Aoi suddenly squealed making Shizuru jump from her seat. "You would not believe what happened when you left for lunch this morning."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What happened?"

"Uncle Minato suddenly popped up in front of me!" Aoi tried to whisper. "Just right after you entered the elevator with Natsuki-san."

"Really?" Shizuru's other eyebrow joined its partner in amusement. "What did he say?"

"Hmm?" Aoi hummed, folding her shirt as her excitement died out. "Oh. He asked where were you. And I said you went for early lunch."

"Did he ask who's with me?"

Aoi shook her head. "I know about the company rivalry between Fujino and Kuga. But isn't Natsuki-san relinquished her position at the company? So why's Uncle Minato against her?"

"Ara. Aoi-chan's got a point. I wonder."

**

* * *

**

"Good morning." Shizuru greeted the people on her home's dining table. Her father was already there with his usual newspaper. Her maternal grandfather was already there together with Aoi.

"Good morning Shi-chin." Miya greeted her daughter, entering the room with a tray of hot tea. "You're up later than usual." Miya place a cup of tea over to her husband. "Did not get much sleep?" Miya smiled knowingly at her daughter.

"Ara. Mother knows me too well." Shizuru smiled before she began to eat her breakfast.

Minato cleared his throat, gaining the attention of all the occupants of the table. "Are you able to go back for tomorrow's meeting with Reito-kun's family?"

Shizuru's eyebrow twitched which went unnoticed by her father but not her mother. "Ara, Otou-san. I believe I already told you that I would be back on Sunday Mo—" Shizuru was interrupted by the doorbell. "Ara. I think they are already here to pick us up." Shizuru wiped her mouth before standing up. "If you'll excuse me." Minato watched her daughter carefully as the thrilled tawny brunette skipped to the door.

"Nats—" Shizuru happily opened the door only to be greeted by a redhead and a very familiar black haired girl. "Ara. It's Nao-chan and Chie-kun."

Chie smiled at her soon-to-be cousin- in law. "Good morning, Shizuru."

"Hai. Now, no need to be disappointed. Your puppy's over there." Nao pointed to the white van. "So? Are you guys ready yet?"

"Yes. Let me just get my things and Aoi-chan." Shizuru stepped aside. "Come in. I'll be out in a moment." Shizuru said before she disappeared in on of the hallways. Chie and Nao did as they were offered. Chie happily walked in at the Fujino mansion as if it was her own home.

"Yo! Papa Fujino!" Chie greeted the old man, playfully saluting. "Good morning! What's up?"

Minato placed the newspaper down and looked at Chie with a straight face, making Nao gulp at the sight of the head of Fujino household. _Does she really need to be this boisterous early in the morning? Uh-oh. I think Papa Fujino is not in his brightest mood this morning. _The eerie silence made Nao fidget from her position as she anticipated the man's actions.

"Chie-kun!" Minato uncharacteristically beamed at Chie. "Come. Come." Minato waved at the girl to come over. "Here. Have breakfast with us. Aoi-chan, bring out a plate for Chie."

"Thank you, Uncle. But I just came to get Shizuru and Aoi."

"Ah, yes. My daughter said that you would bring her to the beach this weekend with some other _friends._" Chie nodded at Minato. The girl was fully aware of the hidden hostile tone beneath Minato's words. "I just hope you would've told me soo—" Minato paused when she noticed another unfamiliar face standing behind Chie. _Oh shit. He's looking at me!_

"Who's your friend, Chie-kun?" Miya asked in a heavily accented tone when she followed her husband's sight. _Wow. She looks so much like Shizuru. That damn mutt. What a lucky bastard if Shizuru would grow old looking like this._

Nao cleared her throat before answering. "Good morning. I'm Nao." Nao bowed nervously. "Yuuki Nao. It's a pleasure to meet you Fujino-san."

"My, you can call me Miya." Miya smiled at the young redhead. "It was nice meeting you too, Nao-chan." Miya grabbed Minato's hand. "This is my husband, Fujino Minato."

"Fu-Fujino-sama, it was nice meeting such an important person in this industry." Nao finished in confidence.

"No need to be so formal, Yuuki-san." Minato finally spoke after observing the young redhead. "Come. Come! Eat with us." Minato beam at Nao, making the redhead sigh in relief.

"Thank you. But I have to decline." Nao smiled. Chie just looked at the younger Kuga. She had known Nao for quite some time now and it was the first that she had seen her act so politely. "Maybe some other time, if permits."

"Yes, of course. Maybe you can come at my house party next time. Chie-kun's coming too." Minato himself offered Nao, just in time for Shizuru to here.

"Ara. That's nice of Otou-san to invite my friend." Shizuru walked in with two large suitcases behind her.

"Shizuru's friends are always welcome to our home." Minato said, looking straight at the carbon copy of his own eyes.

"Really?" Shizuru asked in amusement.

"Why, of course." Minato said sternly, sipping his hot tea. Miya could not help but shake her head at the silent war her husband and daughter were getting into. "Where's Kuga-san, by the way." Chie and Nao immediately stiffened at the mention of a certain blunette.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. But I just want to ask if we're ready to go." Another voice called out, making all head turn towards the entranceway of the dining room. "Ah! Sorry for my rudeness. I'm Tokiha Mai." Mai bowed. "I'm Shizuru-san's friend."

"Ah! Tokiha-san, it was nice to finally meet the famous Tokiha Mai-san." Minato said, making Mai ponder what he meant. "I heard so much about you from Reito-kun and Mikoto-chan. I ought to try your food sometime." Minato smiled genuinely at the shocked busty redhead. The young ones stared at the crimson-eyed man as he answered his phone. "I'm afraid I need to go. You should come with Yuuki-san and Chie-kun to my house party. It would be nice to talk to you all again sometime." Minato stood from his seat as his personal bodyguard offered him his coat. "Nevertheless, it was my pleasure to meet every one of you." Mai and Nao bowed again, Chie saluted the man while Shizuru gave her father a peck on the cheeks.

"Take care, Otou-san."

**

* * *

**

"What the hell's taking them so long?" and impatient Natsuki asked inside the van. They arrived ten minutes before eight and agreed that Chie called the Fujino cousins. To Natsuki's dismay, Nao had also insisted in coming inside the mansion.

"Well, Natsuki. If you just manned up and went inside yourself, you wouldn't be whining here now, are you?" Mai said as she looked at the huffing blunette seated at the back of the eight-seater van.

"Shut-up." Natsuki grumbled. "See what's taking them so long, Mai."

"Huh? Why me? Alyssa-chan, you do it." Mai looked over her shoulder where Alyssa was riding shotgun.

"I can't. Kuga heiress, remember?" Alyssa said, pointing a finger in her chest.

"Fine." Mai groaned before stepping out of the Hyundai van. The two Kugas together with Miyu sat inside the vehicle, quietly watching the retreating form of Mai.

"You know, Natsuki, you're Shizuru's girlfriend. Sooner or later you have to meet the parents, you know."

"Ojou-sama is right, Natsuki-sama." Miyu who was sitting at the driver's seat agreed.

"Oh, shut up, you two!" Natsuki hissed at the two and immediately went down low on her seat, earning a quizzical look from Miyu and Alyssa.

"What's wrong? You've been awfully jumpy ever since we arrived here." Alyssa stated. Her sister had been jumpy every time the door would open or someone would pass by their van.

"Someone just came out of the door!" Natsuki said, hiding herself lower at the seat.

Alyssa looked. "You're right. I wonder who he is." Alyssa pondered as she looked at the man-wearing tuxedo together with another man in black. "Oh! Look!"

"What?" Natsuki shushed nervously but did not look to where Alyssa was pointing.

"He's looking this way."

"Ojou-sama's right. Again."

Natsuki stupidly hid under her jacket. "Eh? Is he-is he coming over?"

"I don't think so. But he's still looking this way. Ooh! He just whispered to the person beside him." Alyssa said, giving Natsuki a side-glance. "He's entering the car. Rolls-Royce! Holy. I know Fujino's a big company. But man Shizuru's family sure is loaded." Alyssa delighted. "Oh!"

"What now?"

"He's gone."

"Really? You sure?"

"Yes, I am. Go take a look for yourself." Natsuki sat up straight, and sure, a silver Rolls-Royce just passed by their vehicle. Natsuki sighed in relief. Never in her entire life did she feel relived as this.

"Ne, Natsuki."

"Hmm?" Natsuki hummed as she fixed herself after the mind-boggling hiding.

"Don't you think it's about time you find a stable job? As Shizuru's girlfriend, I mean." Alyssa looked at Natsuki. "I don't think Papa Fujino would like his little princess to be with a person without—"

"What do you mean? I have the garage. And I race, too."

"Oh come one, Natsuki. You graduated from University! University of California, Natsuki! Don't you want to put that brain of yours in use? And I don't think Shizuru would like this dangerous sport of yours."

"I—"

"Natsuki." Natsuki was interrupted when the door to the van opened, revealing the accented tawny brunette. "Did my Natsuki wait long?"

"Shizuru." Natsuki smiled back at her lover. "No. It's fine." Natsuki assisted Shizuru from boarding the van, followed by Mai, Aoi, and Nao. Chie was loading their luggage at the compartment.

"Natsuki should've come inside with Chie-kun." Shizuru said before giving Natsuki a lingering kiss on the cheek. "My father was looking for Natsuki."

_Though shit._

**

* * *

**

[1] **Hel** is the appointed ruler of the realm of the same name (Hel) in Norse mythology.


	11. Chapter 11: Let's Preserve The Memories

**A/N: I present more Shiznat goodness!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Let's Preserve The Memories  
**

_What if finding the love of your life meant changing the life that you loved?_

**

* * *

**

"_Natsuki should've come inside with Chie-kun." Shizuru said before giving Natsuki a lingering kiss on the cheek. "My father was looking for Natsuki."_

_Though shit._

The group was sitting inside the white Hyundai van Chie had gotten them for this outing. Miyu was in charge of driving while Alyssa rode shotgun. Mai and Nao seated at the seats facing the rest of the group. Aoi and Chie seated in the middle row while Shizuru and Natsuki took the back seat.

"How long 'till we get there?" Natsuki asked grumpily. The blunette had woken up early in the morning by a not so pleasant experience. Her "lovely" and "cute" sister decided that it was fun to make Natsuki experience the water first thing in the morning and dumped a glass full of ice-cold water at her face.

"The beach is at least five hours away from here."

"What? Five hours? You don't expect me to seat here for five whole hours!" Natsuki complained at the busty redhead. "Why do we even have to go that far?"

"If you're so against about this, why don't you just get off here? I thought you did not like going to the beach?" Nao retorted at her whiny cousin. "Miyu-san, stop the van."

"Nao-chan." Mai apprehended the younger redhead.

"What?"

Natsuki was about to lounge to her cousin when Shizuru held her back. "Ara. Natsuki, don't start."

"Fine," the two cousins grumbled.

"Come on, now. Let's all be friendly," Chie butted in, whipping a cam recorder on her right hand. "Say hello everyone!" The video cam screen showed an overly excited Aoi waving. "This is my wife, Aoi." Chie playfully introduced the longhaired dark brunette.

"Chie-chan!" Aoi playfully smacked Chie's thigh.

"And this." Chie adjusted in her seat as she pointed the video cam towards the huffing blunette and a smiling tawny haired girl. "Is Romeo and Juliet. Our star-crossed lovers from Fujino and Kuga household." Chie mischievously stated. The screen focused to their intertwined fingers before focusing on Shizuru. "Come on, say 'hi' guys."

Shizuru giggled before smiling at the camera. "Hello, Chie-kun." Shizuru looked at the pouting Natsuki who refused to look at the camera.

"Natsuki," Chie called the blunette.

"Come on, puppy." Shizuru tugged Natsuki's hand.

"Yeah, 'puppy'!" Nao scoffed at Natsuki from her seat, earning a small pinch from Mai. "Ow! Mai." Nao glared at Mai, rubbing her sore thigh before mumbling. "What did I do now?"

Natsuki tore her eyes off the window and glared at Chie and the camera. "Hello," Natsuki mumbled softly, making Shizuru giggle.

"Thank you." Shizuru chuckled elegantly before leaning towards the blunette. The video cam caught clearly the blushing face of Natsuki after receiving a quick kiss on the cheek from Shizuru.

"Shizuru." Natsuki averted her glare from Chie. "Don't do that."

"Ara? Natsuki-chan doesn't like my kisses?" Shizuru pouted at her lover.

"That's not—" Natsuki paused and looked back at Chie who was still recording the small interaction between the two. "Stop recording the fucking things already." Natsuki stretched her hand and covered the lens of the video cam.

"Natsuki, language please." Shizuru scolded Natsuki for using profanity.

Chie laughed after hearing the soft mumbled apology from Natsuki. "I'm sorry Natsuki. Hahaha." The video cam then focused towards the two red heads sitting in front of Chie. "Do you know where we are going, Mai?"

"To the beach!" Nao childishly pushed Mai over, earning a laugh from all of the occupants of the van—except for Natsuki and Miyu.

"Yes, that's right." Chie nodded. She then focused towards the front of the van. "Say hi, Alyssa-chan."

"Hello! We are now on the way to the beach. We'll be staying there for two nights and two days!" the youngest Kuga beamed in delight. Indeed, it had been a while since they went to the beach. The last time they went was back in LA.

"Uhm." Chie looked at Miyu through the rear view mirror awkwardly. "Miyu-san? Care to share any words of wisdom?" Chie focused the camera at the cyan haired girl.

"Hello." Miyu stated curtly in a stoic face, making Chie laugh clumsily and closing the cam recorder.

**

* * *

**

"...tsuki." The blunette stirred in her sleep. She had her head rested on the seat belt, her arms crossed in her chest.

"Natsuki," the accented voice called out again. Natsuki mumbled something incomprehensible, making the girl beside her giggle.

Natsuki was finally drifting back to her dream when she felt a hot air caressing her ear. Natsuki snapped her eyes opened, finding a giggling crimson-eyed goddess hovering above her face. "Shizuru." Natsuki looked at Shizuru through her half-opened eyelids. "Shizuru from my dreams," she mumbled half-asleep until she heard a very familiar shutter. "Shizuru!" Natsuki shouted at the girl after she snapped out of her sleepy state. "What are you doing? Whe-where did you get that?" Natsuki asked Shizuru.

Shizuru was smiling mischievously at Natsuki. She was holding a black Polaroid camera on her left hand while her right was waving the developing film. "Ara, I did not know Natsuki liked to take pictures," Shizuru said as she waved the white film that had started to show colors. "I found it inside Natsuki's bag."

"You went through my bag?" Natsuki eyed the tawny brunette.

"What?" Shizuru immediately pouted from the look she was getting from her girlfriend. "I can't look through _my_ Natsuki's bag?"

"We-well…" Natsuki trailed off as she looked around the van. "Where's everybody?"

"Mou, Natsuki. They are already out. It's time for lunch." Shizuru smiled as she backed away from the sitting Natsuki. "Come one now, sleepy head."

"Wait." Natsuki held Shizuru's hand and pulled her to her lap.

Shizuru giggled. "What is it?" She snaked her arms around Natsuki's neck.

"Don't I…" Natsuki looked at Shizuru expectantly. "You know."

"No, I don't know, Natsuki." Shizuru squirmed at Natsuki's lap. Shizuru raised an amused eyebrow when Natsuki started to pucker her lips. "Ara? I thought Natsuki doesn't like my kisses?"

Natsuki squinted at Shizuru. "I did not say that. Come one. Just one? I haven't gotten a kiss for today." Natsuki snaked her arms around Shizuru's waist.

"Ara, no." Shizuru tried to push Natsuki face away from her. The blunette just laughed at her lover.

"Come on. Just one?" Natsuki looked at Shizuru lovingly.

Shizuru waved a finger at Natsuki. "_Da-me."_

"What? Shizuru," Natsuki whined. It was about time to bring out the big guns. Natsuki looked at Shizuru teary-eyed. Her lips started to quiver. Oh great. The puppy eyed quivering Natsuki.

"Natsuki! That's not fair." Shizuru playfully smacked Natsuki's arm before the couple laughed together. "Fine. Just one." Shizuru leaned towards Natsuki, stopping just inches away from the blunette. She rubbed her nose against Natsuki once it touched.

"Shizuru," Natsuki whispered softly. Her breath caressed Shizuru's face before the tawny brunette closed the gap between them.

"Ahem!" Shizuru broke the kiss at the sound of someone clearing their throat. She looked through the opened car door. Just outside, Alyssa was standing with one hand on her hips.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you two alone. You make out every chance you get! Oh god. I am so not going to seat in there. God knows what you've been doing all along," Alyssa scolded the two who did not budge from their affectionate and suggestive position. "Get your asses out there and inside the restaurant. We're going to finish the food without you two," Alyssa said before leaving the two lovebirds alone.

"Come on, let's go." Shizuru got off from Natsuki's lap, pulling the blunette in the process. "Natsuki's not really nice when she's hungry."

**

* * *

**

"How long until we get there?" Natsuki asked yet again.

"Just two more hours, Natsuki," Mai answered the impatient blunette. Alyssa was quietly listening to her iPod. Aoi had gone asleep on Chie's shoulder after stopping twice to throw her stomach inside out. Aoi always had motion sickness. Mai blushed lightly when her eyes fell upon Chie's hands. The tall black haired girl was caressing Aoi's stomach, soothing any unwanted stirring. The two lovers at the back seat were silently playing with each other's hands, giggling every now and then. A hobby that started from Natsuki's little "doodle" time.

"Just play your game, Natsuki," Shizuru said patiently in contrast to her blunette lover. Natsuki grumbled, pulling her hand off from Shizuru's, before pulling out her black PSP Go from her backpack.

After two hours of driving, the group arrived at their destination early in the afternoon. Their van stopped in front of the main building of the beach resort.

"Let me just get the keys for the house." Chie offered as Aoi started to waken up from her slumber. Mai answered a soft "Okay" before Chie disappeared inside the building.

**

* * *

**

The gang went to their respective rooms after arriving at the three-bedroom villa on the resort. Shizuru pulled Natsuki

*shutter*

"Natsuki," Shizuru put down the shirt she just pulled from one of her suitcases, "get your cute butt here and help me unpack."

Natsuki placed her Polaroid camera down on the bedside table, together with the developing picture of Shizuru. "In all fairness, _princess_, those," Natsuki pointed at all the things that lie on top of the large bed, "are all your stuff. I haven't even unpacked my things yet." Natsuki raised her hands exasperatedly, plopping herself beside Shizuru.

"Exactly. Now go and unpack, please."

"I just don't understand why you always need to bring your whole wardrobe everywhere you go," Natsuki grunted as she took in the sight of different clothes, electronic devices, vanity set and god knows what a Fujino Shizuru packed inside her humongous suitcases. Natsuki swore you could fit two five-year-olds in each of them, with a room to spare for playtime.

"Natsuki, I'm a girl. I need all those things. It's an innate thing to do," Shizuru reasoned as she pulled out another skirt for the umpteenth time.

"Oh, no you don't. You can't give me the reason 'cause I'm a girl'. Shizuru! I'm a girl too, so as Mai, Nao and everyone else on this trip. And I bet all our things put together would barely make the half of yours." Natsuki grumbled as she took the offered clothes from her lover.

"Of course, I know that Natsuki's a girl. Unless I was thought differently about human's anatomy," Shizuru said suggestively, leaning over to Natsuki.

"Wha-Shizuru! What are you doing? It's fucking broad daylight! And the curtains are wide open too! This is not the time to do this." Natsuki protested as the crimson-eyed beauty started to take her pants off.

Shizuru giggled at her flustered lover, especially the fact that Natsuki did not mind her action of taking the blunette's pants off. "Ara. I just want to double check that Natsuki is indeed a girl." Shizuru smiled at Natsuki as she backed away, continuing to empty out her suitcases. So far, she had emptied half of the first suitcase. Great. 1 ½ more to go. Wee hee!

Natsuki squinted on her girlfriend. "You know you're so impossible."

"That's why Natsuki loves me so much," Shizuru cooed. "Natsuki, I'm tired. Help me unpack my things? Please?" Shizuru pleaded sweetly at Natsuki. Too sweet for Natsuki's taste. She was well aware that cavity was never good for you.

"Fine," Natsuki grumbled yet again as she plopped beside Shizuru.

"Thank you, puppy. I'll help Natsuki unpack, too." Shizuru pecked Natsuki on the cheek.

"God. I can't believe you packed all those." Natsuki grunted, picking up the last piece from Shizuru's suitcase. "You won't even use all those stuff up while we're here."

"Natsuki, it's better to be prepared," Shizuru said, opening Natsuki's lone duffel bag.

Natsuki started to unpack her much less things. "There's also such thing as overkill, you know."

Natsuki was facing the closet when she heard Shizuru gasped.

"Ara!" Shizuru wheezed as she raised a very familiar pair of black laced panties.

Natsuki turned around to face the sight of a leering Shizuru. "Shizuru!" Natsuki screamed as she snatched away the panty out of Shizuru's hands.

"Yes, Natsuki? Don't wear my name out too much," Shizuru gloated as the memories of a certain night flooded both their minds.

_Both girls were panting heavily inside the certain tawny brunette's car. _

"_Shizuru," Natsuki breathed hotly as Shizuru started to suck on her neck. Natsuki was about to turn the tables when Shizuru's phone began to irately ring. Shizuru stopped to listen if the noise will go away. "Dammit. Whoever is on that line is a lucky bastard."_

_Shizuru paused as she reached over for her phone to look at Natsuki. "My, why is that? My dear Natsuki?" Shizuru asked amusedly._

"_Well…" Natsuki trailed, debating whether to tell the questioning girl or not. "Cause we're already done." She mumbled, earning a chuckle from Shizuru._

_Natsuki patiently waited for Shizuru to finish her call. Her eyes darted everywhere in the car. She glanced through the window. The car was just parked outside Natsuki's garage and apartment. Her eyes then darted to the few articles of clothing around the car. There were Shizuru's cardigan, her hoodie and a pair of black laced panties._

_Shizuru just finished her call from her cousin, Aoi, when she noticed Natsuki looking at her lasciviously. Shizuru also noticed Natsuki's hands behind her back. "What is it, Natsuki?"_

_Natsuki's grin widened as she revealed the thing in her hands. Shizuru could not help but blush when she saw Natsuki holding her panty. Natsuki was holding the underwear up with her two forefingers. "Can I have this, princess?" Natsuki said, using her pet name for Shizuru, making Shizuru's blush turned one tone darker. She occasionally stretched the panties to add at her banter._

"_Wha-what?" Shizuru stuttered. She cannot believe what Natsuki had just asked her. Did she really hear that right?_

"_I. Said. 'Can I have this?'" Natsuki asked again as she leaned down to Shizuru. She was well liking this situation. May the embarrassment and teasing she received from Shizuru was worth it after all._

"_Have what?" Shizuru asked, faking her innocence, once she regained her composure. If Natsuki wanted to play this, the blunette bit off more that she could chew. And Shizuru would make sure to have Natsuki amend for this._

"_The panty," Natsuki stated patiently._

"_Sure," Shizuru answered immediately, leaving Natsuki in slight state of shock. The blunette run through a little simulation in her head while Shizuru was on the phone. She weighed the possibility that Shizuru would decline versus the possibility that she would agree. Natsuki sure would bet her life that no matter how bold Shizuru could be, she would never agree to this. Especially if you considered the fact that she would be driving home with no underwear under that short—very short—miniskirt. "Do-do you know what this means, Shizuru?"_

"_Yes." Shizuru nodded calmly._

"_You need to drive WITHOUT underwear!" Natsuki said, she did not know why, but she was the one getting frustrated by this fact. Why would her girlfriend be okay of driving without an under wear? What if someone sees? What if. What if—!_

"_I know." Shizuru smiled as she looked at Natsuki. "Anything for my perverted, perverted Natsuki." Shizuru leered at the blunette before diving down for another mind-boggling battle of the tongues._

Natsuki shook her head, trying to prevent another blood loss-inducing nosebleed.

"My," Shizuru gasped, placing a hand on her cheek. Her eyes were twinkling dangerously—for Natsuki, it is. "I wonder what Natsuki did to this? Or rather, I wonder what my Natsuki used this for. Fufufufu." Shizuru chuckled as visions of a half-naked Natsuki in bed, holding her panty, the blunette's other hand gone somewhere under the blankets and panting heavily. "My. I wonder."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki screamed yet again as she caught up to what her lover was thinking.

**

* * *

**

"They sure do get along very well, huh?" Chie asked nobody in particular as the rest of the group sat around the living room. They all finished unpacking about half an hour ago and decided to entertain themselves with Shizuru's and Natsuki's bantering. All but two were barely amused by this. Alyssa was pouting in one corner as she cuddled one throw pillow. She was not pleased by the room arrangements. The blonde teenager was happily anxious for this trip, only to be disappointed when she learned that she would not be rooming with her dear sister. The other unhappy girl was the red haired teenager sitting on the floor. Nao was eyeing the black TV screen, mumbling to herself. Mai mused at her when she heard Nao repeatedly grumbled "Stupid stupid Kuga."

"Arrrggghhh!" Mai jumped from her seat when Nao suddenly screamed in frustration. "Can someone call the two stupid lovers so that we can go out at the beach and play?"

"Ooohh! I heard they have some sort of funfair near here. Let's go there later!" Aoi beamed.

"Aoi, we did not travel all the way here just to go to a funfair." Nao said in a gloom. "We should go to the beach. The beach I say!"

"We can go after playing at the beach, Nao-chan."

"Oh," was all Nao could mutter, earning a collective laugh from the rest of the group.

"Well," Mai said, standing up. "I'll go check on Natsuki and Shizuru-san. You guys go and change clothes so we could go already." The five went to their assigned rooms to change into their swimsuits; while Mai went towards the room Natsuki and Shizuru had to share for the trip.

"Natsuki?" Mai knocked in the door. "Shizuru-san? I'm coming in." Mai slowly opened the door, peeking, only to immediately close it. "I-I'm sorry!" Mai apologized behind the door. Natsuki and Shizuru were on the floor. Shizuru was on top of Natsuki, both girls were panting. A pair of black laced panties was on Natsuki's hand. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I ah—"

Natsuki and Shizuru looked at each other, their faces were flushed from all the activity. "Come in, Mai." Shizuru called out for the busty redhead. Mai slowly opened the door once again, her head showed at the small opening. Her eyes were glued on the floor as she refused to look at the two girls.

"Look, Mai," Natsuki started as she started o sit up, taking Shizuru with her. "This is not what it looks like. I swear! Shizuru's just being a kid." Natsuki glared at Shizuru as she held the panty away from the tawny brunette's hands.

"Oh," Mai muttered, her eyes leaving the floor. "I just want to say that we're preparing to go to the beach. So, uhm. We'll wait for you outside." Mai said, hurriedly disappearing behind the door.

Everybody was all ready when the two got out.

"You know, I won't be surprised if you two got kids after kids." Nao commented, making fun of Natsuki. "Be sure to make me a godmother, okay!"

"Nao!" Natsuki walked towards Nao, grabbing the redhead through a chokehold. "That joke is not very funny," Natsuki hissed. "Stop saying things that would _jinx_ me."

**

* * *

**

The girls plopped themselves around the common room. They played at the beach for as long as they can until it was too dark for them. After, they spent a good three hours at the funfair, all of each promising to come back again tomorrow.

"Hey!" Chie said as she entered the room. "Let's play something." Chie placed three big bottles of Smirnoff in different flavours, chaser, and shot glasses down.

Nao immediately hopped up from the sofa as soon as her brain processed what Chie brought. "Wow. Where did you get that?"

"I bought it yesterday," Chie smirked as she prepared her video recorder. "Come one, sit on the floor in a circle." Everybody but one obliged. "Natsuki?"

"What?" Natsuki hissed at Chie. "I am not playing one of your games. Let's go, Shizuru." Natsuki stood up from her seat.

"Come on, Natsuki. We all came here to have fun," Shizuru urged the blunette. "Best we have fun with everyone."

"It's okay, Shizuru," Chie said with a cheeky grin. "If Natsuki already made plans for your night, who am I to hinder? Maybe the thing this afternoon was not enough for her," Chie said, referring to the _wrestling_ event that happened on their room.

"Tha-that's not like that at all!" Natsuki flushed. She did not forget to curse Mai's big mouth. "Fine," She grumbled before taking a seat beside Shizuru. "So? What are we playing?"

"What else but…" Nao trailed.

"Truth or dare, of course!" Aoi finished happily.

"What? No! No, no, no." Natsuki waved her hands in front of her, backing away with every 'no'.

"Natsuki," Shizuru said, preparing to apprehend the stubborn escaping blunette.

"But Shizuru!" Natsuki tried to whine her way out. Shizuru leaned in to whisper something to her. Her eyes widened for a moment before nodding. "Fine. I'll play."

"Thank you." Shizuru pecked Natsuki before sitting back.

"Actually, this is more like spin the bottle, "Chie said, placing an empty bottled in the middle of their formed circle. "It would be the simple truth or dare. But knowing that there are some chickens in here," Chie paused to glance at Natsuki.

"What!" Natsuki snapped at Chie immediately.

"Nothing," Chie chuckled. "If you don't want to answer or do the dare, you drink. One shot. That simple." Everyone nodded beside Natsuki, earning a hard elbow from her sister.

"Ow! Alyssa," Natsuki cried, rubbing her sore rib. "Fine," she nodded.

"Okay, let's start." Chie said, spinning the empty bottle.

Natsuki slightly fidgeted in her seat. She was playing a mantra of "I hope it's not me" on her head, over and over. She sighed in relief when the tip of the bottle stopped at a certain redhead.

"Nao's the lucky girl!" Chie beamed happily. Too happy for Nao's partiality. "Okay. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Nao answered smugly. Truths are for chickens, anyway.

"Okay," Chie nodded before looking around the room. She stopped at Shizuru. Smirking, she said, "Unbutton and unzip Shizuru's pants using your teeth."

"What?" Natsuki stood up immediately; ready to pounce on the tall black haired girl. "You can't!"

Chie watched Natsuki with amusement. "Why? It's not like it was you who would be unzipped." Chie looked back at Shizuru. "It's okay, right? Shizuru?"

"I don't mind." Natsuki glared at her girl friend, but sighed in defeat when she realized that she could not make Shizuru's mind change.

Nao gulped, her hear was speeding by the second as she crawled towards Shizuru.

"Just get on with it!" Natsuki grumpily said when Nao just lingered above Shizuru's crotch. It was just the first round and Natsuki was not liking this in a bit.

Nao twirled the bottle groggily. Her face was flushed due to the recent dare. The bottle stopped, pointing at Mai. "So? Truth or dare?"

Mai squirmed. "Truth?"

Nao smirked before saying, "How old were you the first time you masturbated?" she asked bluntly. If Chie wanted to play this way, she would gladly do it. There was no way in hell that she would be the only one to be embarrassed.

Mai comically turned into deeper shade of red. "Nao-chan! What was that question for?"

"Maa, if you don't want to answer, you could just take a shot." Aoi tried to calm Mai. She was so sure Mai would faint any moment now.

"What?" Nao turned her attention to Aoi. "She can't do that! That's unfair. I did my dare."

"Actually, Nao, she can. Remember what Chie said? If you don't want to do it, you must drink. Simple." Alyssa said coolly. She was starting to enjoy this.

"Fine!" Nao huffed, plunking herself back on the floor. Mai swallowed audibly as she carefully watch Chie fill up the shot glasses with vodka and juice.

After a bottle of vodka, thousands of truths told, tens of dares made and half-full bucket of gag, Mai was the first one to go down. The busty redhead was already slumping sloppily on one of the single couches. She had her head resting on the armrest, slightly huffing from all the gagging she had been through. She was just crying moments ago, saying that she can already feel her intestines coming up next.

Two more bottles to go.

It was Aoi's turn to spin the bottle. Everybody tried to sober up when it stopped to Shizuru. Amongst all of them, Shizuru was the clear-headed the most, without a drop of alcohol in her bloodstream. She answered every question and did most of the dares. It had been simple and less embarrassing compared to the rest. No one _dared_ to challenge Shizuru, after all, until this turn, that is.

"HA! Shizuru!" Aoi screamed at her cousin, she was already smashed as she tried to sit up straight. "Remove your bra and wear it on Natsuki's head!"

"Woooo!" Chie and Nao cheered together, pumping their hands in the air, together with the still inebriated Mai. The busty redhead tried to sit up, reaching for the forgotten video camera of Chie. She looked back at Shizuru, the Fujino heiress had yet to do the dare. She hurriedly opened the camcorder, pressing the red button. The screen showed the floor as Mai tried to steady her hands and focus on the two.

"Ara!" Shizuru exclaimed as she weigh whether to do it or not. She looked down at the vodka on the floor. Shizuru shook her head, she was never the one to fully appreciate alcoholic beverages, and the farthest thing she would drink was a glass of red wine. "I'll do it," Shizuru said as she straightened up. She smirked inwardly when she heard Natsuki gasp. Shizuru reached underneath her shirt, stopping after she felt the familiar clasp in front of her.

Mai successfully recorded the thing from Shizuru's "ara" despite her half-conscious mind. The screen was slightly moving one way or the other as Mai tried her hardest to stay still.

Natsuki shamefully ogled Shizuru's form. Her eyes carefully watch Shizuru's movement in detail. She felt her face heat up from the alcohol and the fact that her girlfriend was starting to strip her bra—but mostly to the fact that Shizuru was taking her bra off. Natsuki eyed the tawny brunette as Shizuru slowly and stimulatingly pulled one strap from her right sleeve.

"Weetwew," Nao cooed as Shizuru started to pull the piece out of her shirt.

Natsuki felt her blood rush when Shizuru leaned closer to her, placing the bra over her head. She got more intoxicated when she sniffed the natural sweet scent of her lover. Natsuki blushed when she realized how close Shizuru's bust was from her face. She fought the urge to just nuzzle at those ample bosoms.

"There," Shizuru giggled, pulling away from the dazed Natsuki. "Natsuki looks like she's wearing a head phones now." The blunette just dumbly nodded at her chuckling girlfriend. Her eyes were not leaving the erect nipples of Shizuru under her very thin white shirt.

"Blegh," Nao suddenly dipped her head down on the bucket, vomiting for her dear life. Nobody was sober enough to care for Nao, except Shizuru, who was busily looking at her Natsuki.

Another half a bottle after, Alyssa was the next to go down. Miyu excused themselves as she carried her oujo-sama to their bedroom, leaving Nao, Chie, Aoi, Natsuki and Shizuru to their game. Miyu was also tipsy as she accidentally hit the bottle, spilling the rest of the drink on the floor. As if anybody cared to clean it, though.

Mai was singing at the top of her lungs, video recorder still in her hands, doing its job. "No one can save me, the damage is done!" Mai placed the recording video camera on top of the armrest just beside Natsuki and Shizuru. The screen showed the two love birds. "SHOT THROUGH THE HEART!"

"AND YOU'RE TO BLAME~" Chie and Aoi joined Mai. "You give love a bad name! I pla—" Aoi did not finish her sing-a-long when she felt another yank on her stomach.

Mai and Chie continued to sing with their hearts, "I play my part, and you play your game." Their song was accompanied by the gagging sounds coming from Nao who joined Aoi moments after witnessing the supper they ate come out of the brunette's mouth.

With the singing was a mumbling blunette. Natsuki started to mumble, giggling once in a while in one corner, Shizuru's bra was still on her head. As if the bra was doing its job to filter all the noise Mai and the others were making.

Shizuru tried not to pounce on the flushed Natsuki. Natsuki was really acting up to her pet name. Shizuru smirked when she remembered something from earlier. "Ne, Natsuki." Shizuru tried to get her puppy's attention. Natsuki seemed to not hear any of the brunette's words as she continued to comically sway from left to right, mumbling. "Natsuki," Shizuru leaned closer to Natsuki's ear. Still no response. Shizuru pulled her bra's cup away from Natsuki's ear. "Natsuki!"

Natsuki looked questioningly at Shizuru. "Shizuru?" Natsuki smiled sloppily at her crimson-eyed goddess. "What are you doing here?"

Shizuru did not bother to answer Natsuki's intoxicated question. "Natsuki, we're having a house party next week at my house. Chie will come. Can my Natsuki come too?" Shizuru asked wittedly, exploiting the fact that Natsuki was under the influence.

"Party?" Natsuki tiled her head to the right. Shizuru's bra hung in her head.

"Yes, Natsuki. A party. Would my puppy come with me and be my date?"

"Date?" Natsuki repeated, her head tilted to the left. Shizuru's bra shifted in her head.

Shizuru sighed patiently. "Yes. My date. If Natsuki does not want to, I'll have to get another date." Shizuru averted her eyes from Natsuki. Shizuru slowly backed away from Natsuki. "Maybe I should get Nao-cha—"

"NO! I'll be your date!" Natsuki gripped Shizuru's left wrist, pulling the honey brunette into her lap. "I'll be you date," Natsuki whispered hotly in Shizuru's ear.

"Thank you." Shizuru smiled warmly at Natsuki. She dipped down to claim the blunette's luscious lips. The kiss was cut short when Natsuki pulled away with a pout on her face. "What's wrong? Natsuki did not like my kiss?"

Natsuki shook her head. "Shizuru," Natsuki looked at Shizuru, her eyes started to quiver. "My tummy hurts."

"Let's go to bed?" Shizuru asked tenderly in which Natsuki quietly nodded. "My puppy's not going to like this when she wake up tomorrow morning."

**

* * *

**

Natsuki slumped on the bathroom. Her head dipped on its toilet bowl, while Shizuru held her long blunette locks for her as she threw up her supper into the toilet.

"Gah," Natsuki huffed, clumsily wiping vomit residue around her mouth. "I don't feel so good, Shizuru."

"Yes, I know." Shizuru nodded understandingly. "Come on, let's clean Natsuki's face." Shizuru urged Natsuki to stand up, escorting the unsteady blunette towards the sink. Shizuru opened the tap as Natsuki leaned in towards the running water.

Natsuki plopped herself in middle of the fluffy bed, face down, after cleaning and gurgling some mouthwash. Shizuru seated beside her, rubbing Natsuki's back to soothe her. "Is Natsuki, okay now?"

"Ungh," Natsuki grumbled, muffled by the pillow underneath her. Natsuki turned around to face Shizuru. She childishly stretched her arms. "Cuddle."

Shizuru giggled happily, as she placed herself beside the still groaning blunette. "Thank you and sorry."

"Huh?"

"Natsuki's not feeling good because she drank for my stead." Shizuru nuzzled closely to Natsuki's neck.

"Well, you said you don't drink," Natsuki whispered, her eye closed. "And I don wannyu to do whatever that is that they thought," she said, slurring slightly. She was starting to sober up—or as she thought—when her surrounding suddenly spin.

"That's so sweet of Natsuki." Natsuki leaned closer, attempting to close the gap between her and Shizuru that is until she felt her back against on the cold hardwood floor.

*thud*

"Kya!" Shizuru screamed, startled after Natsuki fall from the bed. "Is Natsuki all right?" Shizuru asked, her tawny brunette locks hung down, as she looked at Natsuki.

"Shizuru! What was that for?" Natsuki hissed, rubbing her sore butt.

"Natsuki's trying to kiss me."

Natsuki stopped and look incredulously at her lover. "So? What? I can't kiss you now?"

"Well…" Shizuru trailed off. Natsuki raised an eyebrow at the sheepish Shizuru. "Natsuki, you can't expect me to kiss you after that."

"After what?" Natsuki grumpily asked, sitting beside Shizuru.

"Natsuki just threw up." Shizuru looked at Natsuki like she just did the disgusting thin in the world. "That's just—" Shizuru clamped her mouth, trying not to gag herself after visions of Natsuki throwing up flooded her thoughts.

"What the hell?" Natsuki said, pinning Shizuru down on the bed.

"Natsuki," Shizuru playfully pushed Natsuki's face away from her. Natsuki smirked in victory when she caught Shizuru's left hand. What she did not know was that that victory would be short-lived.

"Ouch!" Natsuki wailed when she felt Shizuru's knee make contact in her groin. Shizuru giggled as she escaped from Natsuki's hold.

"Did it hurt, my Natsuki?" Shizuru taunted. She knew it did not hurt—much. She, of course, did not want Natsuki to be _incompetent_ after all.

Natsuki curled up in the middle of the bed. Her face flushed and her hands were clamping her crotch. The veins in her neck were clearly visible. Shizuru once feared that it might burst.

"Come back here FUJINO!"

**

* * *

**

**Sing-a-long extension**

**Mai: **Shot through the heart!

**Chie and Aoi: **And you're to blame!

**All of 3 them: **Darling, you give love a bad name! An angel's smile is wha— *suddenly stops and they felt the flow wobble like a jell-o*

**Mai: Oh my god!**

**Chie: **It's an earthquake! Hide! *Chie and Aoi hid under the dinning table, Mai just ducked and covered in place*

**Nao: ***wearing a black garbage bag as a mask, hops on the love seat* I'm batman! Whoosh! * Nao flips her imaginary cape* I'll save you! * Nao dives under the coffee table, earning a well exposed bump*

**A/N: **So? Did you guys visit my website _**www(dot)wix(dot)com/hounonotenshi/tenshi**_ ? What did you think about it? ^_^

I know you guys were all like 'Natsuki's such a pussy' and whatnot. But hey! Believe me, meeting the 'rents could be so nerve-racking.

Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12: Blood Is Thicker Than Water?

**A/N: Tanks for the reviews! ^_^ **

**Anyway, I can't believe the last time I updated this story was last month! I planned to release this update during my birthday last week but I've been pretty busy lately, so sorry about that. I hope the length of this new chapter would suffice to that. ^^**

**Anon: **I know, eh? Drama? It's coming. It's coming. I just don't have the heart to write it yet (maybe a little here and there). What I write hugely depends on my mood. So, when I feel like shit maybe real drama will come sooner than intended. Lol

**Devilhamster: **Sorry if there was no Maikoto pairing in that scene. I, honestly, am not a fan of them. Sorry…

**P.S. Happy Valentine's day! Or for those who already had theirs, I hope you had a blast.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Blood Is Thicker Than Water, Right?**

_What if finding the love of your life meant changing the life that you loved?_

**

* * *

**

Shizuru stirred in her sleep. She looked at the window and the sun was already up and shining. _I wonder what time it is._ Shizuru sat up and looked around the room for the clock. Her crimson orbs found the lone digital clock. It was already nine in the morning and there was not a thing to be heard but the innate sounds of the waves and birds.

Shizuru smiled to herself when the events of last night flooded her fully awake mind. "I guess I'll be the one assigned to make breakfast," Shizuru muttered to nobody when she remembered their assigned cook singing at the top of her lungs a few hours ago.

Shizuru was about to get off from the bed when she felt a familiar pair of arms circled around her waist. The honey brunette looked down at her companion in bed. Her companion's blunette locks sprawled over the fluffy pillow. Her skin sparkled from the beads of sweat as the sun radiated on her.

Shizuru giggled when Natsuki stirred, exposing a small drool on the corner of her mouth. Her chuckle got a little bit louder when she heard Natsuki snoring softly.

"Shiz…ru…" Natsuki mumbled in her sleep.

_Ara!_ _Kawaii .I wonder what my Natsuki's dreaming. _She leaned down towards her blunette lover, nuzzling her lightly. Natsuki stirred and grumbled something incomprehensible. Shizuru repeated the feat, this time Natsuki grunted before swatting away the thing that was nuzzling on her cheek before.

"Good morning, Nat-chan," Shizuru playfully whispered to the sleeping Kuga. She only used that nickname whenever the blunette was unaware. "I'll just go downstairs and make breakfast. Natsuki can sleep as long as she likes," Shizuru said to the sleeping Natsuki before untangling Natsuki's arms around her waist.

Shizuru went downstairs quietly. The Fujino heiress was not surprised that no one but Miyu was awake. She found the cyan girl coming out of their room on the way.

"My, are you okay, Miyu?" Shizuru asked the silent woman.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking, Fujino-san," Miyu answered, sipping her hot steaming cup of coffee while Shizuru started on their breakfast.

"They were all wild last night, aren't they?" Shizuru asked humorously as she flipped the omelette.

"Yes. It was very fun. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you last night. I also fell asleep after I tucked Alyssa-ojou-sama in bed."

"It's fine. I just had a little bit of problems transferring the rest on bed," Shizuru giggled at the memory of the young redhead tripping face first last night. _Nao-chan would not be happy to see that red bruise on her forehead later._

"Good morning," after 30 minutes, a very groggy Mai greeted the two. Her face scrunched when the bright sun in the kitchen greeted her. "I'm sorry I woke up late. Gah. My brain's beating like crazy."

"Here you go, Mai." Shizuru handed Mai a glass of water and an Advil.

"Ah, thank you, Shizuru-san," Mai grunted as she took the seat beside Miyu. "My throat hurts too. Last night was vague." Mai slowly plopped her head down the cold marble counter. "Ah… This feels good."

The three were already eating when two dull Kugas came out. "Morning," Alyssa greeted while Nao just groaned from lack of sleep.

"Ara, good morning Alyssa-chan," Shizuru placed a plate in front of Alyssa, then to Nao. "Good morning to you too, Nao-chan," Shizuru smiled at the groaning redhead. Nao instantaneously blushed when she saw Shizuru. Her first dare involving the stunning brunette was crystal clear as water.

"Morning," Nao nodded. "Kuga's not up yet?" Shizuru shook her head as she took a sip from her cup of tea. She watched as her cousin and lover enter the kitchen, wondering when her Natsuki will wake up.

It was already eleven in the morning and all of the girls were already up and lively, devoid from all the insanity of a hangover—all except of the lone blunette that was still happily drooling in the comfort of their bed.

**

* * *

**

Natsuki stirred in her sleep as the aroma of her favourite chicken carbonara reached her nostrils. She reached for her supposed to be companion in bed, thwarted when the warmth she was searching for was nowhere to be found. Natsuki slowly opened her eyes, squinting when the midday sun greeted her emerald orbs.

She immediately scurried off the bed and into the bathroom when she felt her stomach churn before the thunderous gurgling sound. A sweating Natsuki, slightly panting, came out of the bathroom after an intense ten minutes.

_I think I just re-enacted the bombing of Hiroshima._

After changing her clothes, she slowly trudged down the living room to find the rest of the gang seated in front of the TV. She unconsciously smiled when she spotted the tawny brunette sitting on one of the bar stools in the kitchen.

"Good morning," Natsuki greeted Shizuru, hugging her lover from behind.

"Ara, good morning, Natsuki," Shizuru replied, looking over her head to glance at Natsuki. "How's Natsuki feeling today? I thought you're going to stay in bed for the rest of the day."

Natsuki groaned, nuzzling at Shizuru's neck. "I was feeling sick a while ago. But I'm okay now," Natsuki muttered, her voice was slightly muffled by Shizuru's creamy neck. Natsuki breathe hotly at Shizuru's neck, before fighting the urge to suck on its skin to no avail.

"That's good. Is Natsuki hungry? There are still leftovers from breakfast, or do you want to wait for the carbonara Mai's cooking?" Shizuru managed to say without stuttering or moaning when Natsuki started nipping on her neck. She was about to tease the blunette but thought that Natsuki would not like any unwanted attention from the rest of the girls.

"I'll wait for the carbonara," Natsuki whispered after a few more seconds of sucking and nipping before she sat beside Shizuru.

**

* * *

**

After an hour of resting after eating, the group decided to head for the beach. Aoi and Chie were the first to step out of their bedroom, followed by the rest of the Kugas. Everyone was talking amongst themselves when the couple they were waiting for arrived.

Nao comically tried to prevent her second nosebleed of the trip when she saw Shizuru. The crimson-eyed beauty was wearing a very thin white string bikini—key word: **thin**. Shizuru's hair was tied up; leaving a few strands of her tawny locks frame her face. Chie, acting Chie-ish, whistled at the sight of the Fujino sex symbol. Chie would've sworn that if she was not head over heels in love with a certain brunette, she would gladly hit on Shizuru. The question is who wouldn't? Chie's thought drifted on Shizuru's blunette lover, sighing. _Lucky bastard._

After Chie got over the fact that Shizuru was unavailable, she whistled again when a grumpy Natsuki stepped out from the back of Shizuru. The blunette herself was wearing a very stimulating black bikini that made her porcelain skin stood out more so than it already had. Chie, however, sighed in disappointment once more when she realized that Natsuki was wearing a ragged denim short shorts and an opened, grey hooded jacket to hide more of her skin.

Chie sighed again, earning an elbow to her right rib from her jealous girlfriend. "You were checking out my cousin and her girlfriend!" Aoi hissed.

Chie looked at Aoi straight-faced before asking, "Do you think they noticed?" earning another hard elbow on her rib. "Ow! Aoi" Chie whined. "I was just kidding."

"What's with the grumpy face, Oneechan?" Alyssa asked when she saw Natsuki's creased forehead.

Natsuki glared at the giggling Shizuru on her left. "Natsuki doesn't want me to wear this," Shizuru answered for Natsuki, twirling around to let the others have clear view of what she was wearing.

"Why?" asked Mai, curious as to know the reason for this. "Shizuru-san looks gorgeous in it."

"Ara! Thank you, Mai," Shizuru smiled tenderly at Mai before looking back at Natsuki with the smile still plastered in her face. The only difference was the aura that Shizuru gave off to Natsuki. "At least someone can appreciate my swimsuit. Unlike someone I know."

"U-urusai!" Natsuki hissed at Shizuru daringly. "Guys! Just look at her!" Natsuki pointed at her smiling girlfriend. She felt her face heat up when she gazed at Shizuru in a _seekini[1]_. "On a second thought, don't look at her!" Natsuki balled her hand into a fist. "I said don't look at her!" Natsuki frantically said when she realized that all eyes were still stuck on _her _girlfriend's figure.

"Ara!" Shizuru placed a hand on her cheek. She had a nice tinge of red across her face, not from embarrassment, but from flattery.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Natsuki asked once again. "That's it! I'm going to gouge your eyes out if you continue looking," the five immediately tore their eyes of Shizuru and laughed awkwardly while impishly scratching the back of their heads. They did not want to test if Natsuki was just joking or not. Knowing the blunette, she probably was serious about it.

"That's why I told you not to wear that," Natsuki said softly to Shizuru, slightly annoyed that her friends just blatantly checked Shizuru out, in front of her nonetheless!

"What?" Shizuru took Natsuki's left hand, intertwining their fingers. "Does Natsuki prefer if I don't wear anything? Natsuki should have just said so. I'll gladly get naked for my perverted Natsuki," Shizuru winked at the flustered Natsuki who was trying her best to retort.

Natsuki glared at her friends when they suddenly started laughing, Chie was already filming the interactions of the two. "Urusai, all of you!" Natsuki looked back at Shizuru, muttering, "At least wear something over it."

"It's all right isn't it? I think Natsuki's actually liking this," Shizuru placed her index finger at Natsuki's chin, bringing the blunette's emerald eyes to meet hers. "Natsuki, my eyes are in here, not down there," Shizuru's eyes travelled downwards towards her own chest.

_Way to go, Natsuki! Do what you preach, they say._ But Natsuki's not one, as she shamefully looked at Shizuru with libidinous eyes. Natsuki immediately sported a full body blush, muttering gibberish to herself.

"Nao! I told you not to look!" Natsuki ranted when she noticed that Nao was still ogling her Shizuru. "And stop pinching your nose. You're face looks disgusting!"

"Gomed, Datsuki. You were the ode who told us to look. Dot my fault, [2]" Nao said while squeezing her nose.

"Whatever, let's just head out."

**

* * *

**

"Natsuki," Shizuru called out to the blunette as she finished applying sun block to every skin she can reach.

"Hmmmm?" Natsuki hummed, her eyes were not tearing off the PSP in her hands.

"Would Natsuki like to put sun block on my back?"

"Can't you do it yourself?" Natsuki asked as she concentrated more on her games.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow at Natsuki's immediate response. "I wouldn't ask Natsuki if I can, would I? Please, help me Natsuki," Shizuru pleaded before sighing. She knew all too well that there were only three things that could take Natsuki's attention away from her, one: her beloved motorbike, two: her games and three: when she's having mayo sandwich.

"Later," Natsuki mumbled before cursing her game.

"Natsuki, the sun is up and hot. I would get sunburn if you don't help me put it now," Shizuru patiently said as she eyed Natsuki, who was still focused on her game.

"…"

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called out for the blunette. "Natsuki!"

"Wait!" Natsuki exclaimed back as she pressed irately at the buttons of her PSP.

"Never mind," Shizuru muttered crisply. "I'll just ask somebody. Sorry for disturbing Natsuki and her game." Shizuru stood up, feeling bitter that Natsuki could not stop her game for a while and help her. She left Natsuki with her game and headed for Nao who was sitting under the umbrella a few feet away from them.

"Hello, Nao-chan," Shizuru smiled down, sitting herself just beside Nao.

"Hey," Nao smiled warmly at Shizuru. "What happened to Kuga?"

Shizuru's smile fell as she pointed at the lone blunette. "Natsuki's busy," she said dryly.

"Hmmmm…" Nao mused as she looked at Shizuru from head to toe, discreetly this time. "Oh? Do you need help with that?" Nao asked, pointing at the bottle of sun block in Shizuru's hands.

"My, yes. Would Nao-chan mind if she helps me put some at my back?"

"Eh? No! No, no, no. It's my pleasure," Nao smiled back at Shizuru as the honey brunette laid on the towel in her stomach.

Nao gulped audibly as she watched Shizuru untie her top. "He-here I go, okay?" Nao spurted the lotion on her left palm after hearing Shizuru's approval.

Shizuru giggle when she felt Nao's hand. "Nao-chan's hands are warm."

"Hehehehe. Really?" Nao laughed awkwardly. _It's just that you're hot._ Nao shook her head a she continued to apply lotion at Shizuru's back, trying her best not to touch any inappropriate places that would result to her demise from a certain angry blunette.

"Thank you," Shizuru thanked Nao, genuinely appreciating the younger girl's thoughtfulness.

"N-no problem," Nao stammered, fighting another blush coming up to her face.

**

* * *

**

"Natsuki," Chie seated beside Natsuki who was still playing her racing game. "Why is Nao the one applying lotion on Shizuru?"

Natsuki immediately stopped what _important_ thing she was doing and follow Chie's gaze. True to what Chie said, Nao was there, applying lotion at Shizuru's back while giggling like a high school girl. Natsuki unconsciously gripped her PSP tighter. _What the hell's wrong with that spider. Gah!_

Natsuki abruptly stood up, startling Chie. "Where are you going, Natsuki?"

"Somewhere," Natsuki muttered, taking her body bag with her.

**

* * *

**

"Do you want something cold to drink, Shizuru?" Nao asked when she noticed Shizuru gulped under the heat.

Shizuru looked at Nao, muttering, "That would be wonderful. Thank you."

"Okay," Nao smiled back at Shizuru. "I'll be back in a jiffy." Shizuru nodded and soon, Nao disappeared at the waves of beach goers in the café. Shizuru was admiring the calming and serene waves of the ocean when she heard a shutter on her right.

"Hey!" a beaming Natsuki greeted Shizuru. Natsuki was holding her Polaroid camera on her fight hand while her left carried two bottles of ice-cold Nestea.

"Natsuki," Shizuru acknowledged Natsuki. Her face was stoic, void of any emotions but an icy glare at the blunette, making Natsuki gulp.

"Hey, I ah. Bought you some iced tea," Natsuki said softly, well aware that the Fujino heir was sulking at her actions a while ago. Shizuru ignored Natsuki and faced forward, continuing to watch the crystal clear sea water dance.

Natsuki sighed to herself as she sat on her knees beside Shizuru. She placed one bottle of iced tea in front of Shizuru, hoping the girl was over her sulking mode. "I'm sorry," Natsuki apologized.

Natsuki took Shizuru's hands in her as the sulking brunette did not bother to look at her. "Shizuru…"

"What?" Shizuru looked at Natsuki, replying impassively. "Natsuki's done with her games?"

"I'm sorry," Natsuki apologized again. Her lower lips were starting to pout.

Shizuru slightly jerked back at the display of Natsuki's rare pouts. She immediately looked away from Natsuki, trying not to weaken her resolve. "Hmph. Natsuki must have found her game attractive than me," Shizuru said broodingly.

"What? No!" Natsuki said, looking at Shizuru in disbelief.

"Really now, Natsuki? I was sitting there beside you, with my best _inviting _bikini, asking you to put lotion on ME. And all you did was play. You did not even bother to glance at me!"

_Inviting?_ Natsuki whimsically mouthed to no one. She cannot help but grin. So that was her girlfriend's problem. Natsuki was well sentient that Shizuru was an attention whore. Her grin widened as she thought of the one and only solution to ease her Shizuru's sulk. Natsuki slowly inched closer to Shizuru. She kissed Shizuru's hands… then to her forearms… up to her shoulders.

"Natsuki, stop that," Shizuru protested but did nothing to pull away from Natsuki.

Natsuki paid no heed at Shizuru's words. Her kiss went wetter as she reached Shizuru's neck. Natsuki smiled when she saw the small, almost unnoticeable, hickey she gave Shizuru this morning. "You know it's not like that," Natsuki whispered into Shizuru's ear. "I always look at you. I'm sorry."

Natsuki playfully licked Shizuru's neck, making Shizuru squeal, "Kyaaah! Natsuki! Don't do that. Look, people are looking at us." Shizuru smiled apologetically at the people looking at them as they pass in front of the flirty couple.

Natsuki chuckled, "I never thought you minded public display."

"Well, I don't. I also never thought of Natsuki to be touchy feely in open space. Where people can see where her perverted hands are," Shizuru mirthfully stated. Natsuki's right hand where dangerously caressing Shizuru's inner thigh.

Natsuki laughed after being caught, "Sorry, it just happened. So? Am I forgiven?"

"Hmmm? I'll thing about it," Shizuru facetiously replied as she leaned back closer to Natsuki. "Open this for me, please?" Shizuru looked up at Natsuki, with the can of iced tea in her hands.

"Haiiiiiiiiiiii," Natsuki rested her chin above Shizuru's head. She placed her hand over Shizuru's hands that clamped the can, doing what Shizuru had requested.

"By the way, Natsuki," Shizuru added. "I should have a picture of Natsuki clad in swimsuit, too. It's unfair that my Natsuki's the only one who has picture of me in my very sexy bikini."

Natsuki laughed, nodding, "Yes. Aver very sexy one at that."

**

* * *

**

Nao was happily walking back to Shizuru with two cans of pop in her hands. She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed that Shizuru was not alone like when she had left her. She squinted at the blunette companion of Shizuru. She gripped the cans tightly, resulting in dents, as she watched Natsuki plant kisses at the brunette's soft skin. She closed her eyes, and turned around as she had enough.

"Ow!" Nao yelped. "What the—Mai?"

Mai was standing in front of her, rubbing her sore forehead. "Nao-chan, sorry!"

"Whatever," Nao mumbled insensitively as she tried to walk pass through Mai.

"Wait," Mai stopped Nao. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not feeling good. I'm going back to the villa. Let go of me, Mai," Nao replied grumpily.

"Really?" Mai asked doubtfully. "Not because of Shizuru-san and Natsuki?"

"Mai," Nao said the busty redhead's name warningly. "Don't start."

"That's for Shizuru-san, isn't it?" Mai asked, pointing at the pop cans on Nao's hands.

"Mai! Stop th—"

"Why don't you give it to Shizuru-san?" Mai asked, as if mocking Nao. "Oh wait. Your cousin, Natsuki, is _with_ her."

"Mai! Let go of me!"

"I saw you a while ago, putting sunscreen on Shizuru-san. Don't think I did not see that glint in your eyes," Mai pushed again—too far this time.

"Mai! Just let go!" Nao screamed, forcefully yanking her hand away from Mai's grip. The pop cans in her hand flew away in the process. "Dammit Mai!" beads of tears started to roll down on Nao's face.

Mai looked at her friend softly and guiltily. She had known Nao ever since the red head was born. She never knew that this situation was much more serious than she thought. "Sorry. I just-I thought you would be over with this. Natsuki's with her, you know. And Shizuru's in love with Natsuki. Natsuki! And you know how Natsu—"

"I know, Mai. Okay? Don't you think I know? They're head over heels with each other! My cousin's practically smothering Shizuru 24/7! Don't you think I know that by now? Thanks for the info, Captain Obvious," Nao cut Mai acrimoniously.

Mai stood there motionless for a few moments. Nao was panting heavily due to anger. She never saw Nao this frustrated before, not even after losing one of her most important Grand Prix two years ago. "Nao-chan… you need to let go of this before everything gets too messy. Natsuki's starting to act hostile when you are around Shi—"

"Mai! Just shut it okay? Just shut the fuck up! I know what I'm into! If there's just a medicine where I could just wake up after and forget all about this, I'll gladly take it!" Nao shouted. Some of the people are starting to get curious at them. "It hurts you know! I'm hurting too…" Nao murmured weakly before walking away from Mai with her head down.

**

* * *

**

"Hi there," a man wearing black board shorts greeted Shizuru. The crimson-eyed heiress was sitting alone when two young man approached her together with one more friend. "Do you want to play with us?" he asked, playing with the volleyball in his hands. "We could buy you a drink, too."

Shizuru smiled politely at the man, "I'm sorry, but I'm waiting for someone."

"Aw… come on. Just a little bit? If I was the one with you, I wouldn't leave you alone like this." the man with black hair squatted to Shizuru's height.

"I don't play volleyball," Shizuru lied.

"A drink then? Come drink with us?" he insisted. He tugged Shizuru by her hand, urging the hesitant Shizuru to come with them.

Shizuru just had her masked smile plastered in her beautiful face. "Thank you for the offer. But I don't drink either."

"But you can just hango—" the man wasn't able to finish his sentence when someone kicked him from behind. His mouth, instead, found the heap of warm sands underneath.

"In case you don't understand. That's the polite translation of 'go fuck off somewhere else but here. I don't want to be with you, _asshole_,'" Natsuki growled at the man while holding two coconut juices, still in its shell, in both hands.

The man was about to stand up and retort when Natsuki gestured another punch, "Tsk. Let's go," he told his friend while dusting himself.

Natsuki and Shizuru watched the two young men walking away with the other guy laughing at his friend. "Here's your juice," Natsuki said, placing the gigantic fruit in Shizuru's hands. "You're too polite for your own good, Shizuru. You can't scare unwanted people by that."

Shizuru giggled, "It's okay, Natsuki's here to do it for me anyway."

Natsuki shook her head with a smile on her face, "You're such a brat."

* * *

It was already their last night at the beach and Mai was preparing their supper for tonight. Shizuru had offered help in cutting the ingredients for tonight's meal while Natsuki sat on one of the bar stool, taking her time to admire Shizuru's splendour.

"Natsuki," Shizuru stopped slicing the eggplant, placing the knife down gently before turning back to look at Natsuki. "If Natsuki's got nothing to do then she should get a knife and help out in here."

Natsuki popped her head up from the counter table and looked at Shizuru blankly. She was about to respond when Mai suddenly butted in their conversation in a panicking manner.

"Shizuru-san! You did not just ask for Natsuki's help in the kitchen!" Mai said while looking horrified at Natsuki.

Shizuru tilted her head in confusion, "What's wrong with that, Mai?"

"Huh?" Mai looked at Shizuru. "Shizuru-san, for future reference, never! I mean NEVER let Natsuki cook or help you cook. You see, Natsuki have this…this… like a curse or something," Mai mumbled as Natsuki watched the two intently. "Everything the girl touches turns into and inedible food. I tell you, even Gordon Ramsay's 5 star food can turn into charcoal if Natsuki tried to _help_. So please do us a favour and not ask for Natsuki's help in making the food. EVER!" Mai concluded before walking back to her own station in the kitchen, leaving Shizuru and Natsuki befuddled at Mai's sudden but brief outburst.

"What?" Natsuki glared at Shizuru when she heard the tawny brunette snickering.

"Nothing," Shizuru immediately tried to close her mouth to prevent any more laughs.

"Stop snickering. It's unfujino-like," Natsuki said as she rest her head on her right hand.

"'Unfujino-like?'" Shizuru quoted as she looked at Natsuki humorously.

"Yeah. Unfujino-like," Natsuki said firmly. "You know, you're supposed to be all elegant, classy, sophisticated, respectful, refined young lady, you giggle behind your hand… But then when you snicker, blush, be flustered, curse, scorn... that's when you're acting unfujino-like."

"My, what an interesting vocabulary my Natsuki has," Shizuru mused before turning back to her task of cutting the eggplants.

"But you know, I like it most when you act such a spoiled brat or when you get into situations where you cannot get off," Natsuki continued to ramble. "I love it when there's something you can't do and rely on me," Natsuki said, earning a hum from Shizuru. "It makes me feel wanted… needed by you… the Fujino Shizuru," Natsuki trailed off as she took in every minute detail of Shizuru's back. "Even if you don't, I want you to need me. Just as much as I need you."

Natsuki's last words made Shizuru to stop whatever she was doing and think about it. Shizuru could not help the small genuine smile that was forming on her face. It was not everyday that Natsuki would speak so freely and openly about what she feels.

"_Atarimae desho [3],_" Shizuru turned back to face Natsuki. The blunette was no resting her head on the counter top, looking straight into Shizuru's eyes. "I love Natsuki, that's why I need her. Don't forget about that," Shizuru smiled warmly at her lover before continuing her work.

"'Kay," Natsuki answered softly as a huge smile slowly form on her face.

The two remained silent after the short profession of their affection, oblivious to the ears that were quietly listening to them. Mai smiled fondly at the two as she continued to cook. _Sigh… Winter's coming soon. It's nice to have someone that will make me warm… I'm jealous of Natsuki and Shizuru-san…_

"Natsuki should wash the dishes after," Shizuru humorously broke the silence first.

"Eh~~" Natsuki whined. "Why me?"

Shizuru continued to chop as she talked to Natsuki, "Well, Natsuki did not help make the food. So, it's only fair for you to wash."

"Mai can do it," Natsuki pointed at Mai, dragging the quiet redhead into their conversation.

"Oh no! No, no, no. I already cooked, so you do it."

"Whatever," Natsuki mumbled dejectedly, as the two ladies teamed up on her, before trudging her way to Shizuru. "Ne, Shizuru," Natsuki whispered on Shizuru's ear. She snaked her arms around her lover's slim waist.

"Hmmm?" Shizuru hummed. The sound of the knife against the chopping board could be heard, together with the sizzling of the pots Mai was attending to. "Natsuki, don't do that," Shizuru wriggled into Natsuki's hold as the blunette blew into her ear.

"Ahahaha. I never knew you could cook or that you spent sometime helping at the kitchen," Natsuki said.

"Why is that?"

"Well, you can't even crack you own crab,"

"Natsuki! Ikezu. That doesn't mean I don't know how to cook, though," Shizuru replied.

"Touché," Natsuki said before nipping on Shizuru's neck.

"Wai—Natsuki," Shizuru tried to escape from Natsuki's corporal nipping. "Ouch!"

"EH? What happened?" Natsuki backed away immediately upon hearing Shizuru shriek.

"I-itai… That's why I told Natsuki to stop," Shizuru whimpered, holding her hurt finger up fro Natsuki.

"Wah! Sorry," Natsuki apologized as soon as she saw the blood dripping from Shizuru's index finger. Acting in pure instincts, Natsuki instantly sucked on Shizuru's finger, leaving the tawny brunette shocked to herself.

"Na-Natsuki, it's fine now," Shizuru stuttered. Natsuki looked up to Shizuru, still sucking on her lover's finger. The expression on Shizuru's face caused a large smirk to from on Natsuki's face.

"Na-Natsuki?" Shizuru acquired when she noticed the mischievous glint on Natsuki's emerald eyes. As soon as the name of her lover rolled off her mouth, Natsuki started to, obscenely, lick the length of Shizuru's finger. "Wai- Natsuki! What are you doing?" Shizuru's breathe hitched from Natsuki's actions.

Shizuru's mind went into temporary shut down as her lover continued to intensify her actions. Fortunately, and unfortunately for Natsuki, Shizuru hastily withdrew her finger from Natsuki's mouth as soon as she recomposed herself.

Natsuki grinned widely, making the Cheshire cat into shame, at the blushing Shizuru. Natsuki inwardly praised herself. After all the blood loss inducing teases she had received, this topped it all. Shizuru was panting heavily in front of her; her face was redder than a beet.

"Ahem!" Shizuru and Natsuki whipped their heads to the owner of the sound. Mai was standing there, holding a ladle on one hand. Her face barely matched Shizuru's own red façade.

"I-I'm going to get the Band-Aid," Natsuki stammered before hurriedly walking out of the kitchen, sporting her own tinge of red.

"Go-gomen…" Shizuru mumbled her apology in embarrassment that Mai had seen the whole act from the start.

"N-no…It's uh—it's fine… Let's… just continue to uhm… make the food… yeah…" Mai turned around to her own station in the kitchen. "You're finger's fine, though? Right, Shizuru-san"

"Huh? Ye-yeah…"

_Oh god. Why do I always have to be there when these things happen? It's the second time this trip already. Mou… I never knew Natsuki was such a horn dog._

**

* * *

**

Natsuki was grumpily washing the dishes together with Chie and Aoi. Natsuki had wanted to cuddle with Shizuru after the good meal, and to add insult to injury, Chie and Aoi were just flirting with each other instead of helping the poor ol' Kuga Natsuki. Natsuki glanced outside the veranda where the subject of her thoughts was. Shizuru was lying on one of the beach beds with Nao sitting on top of the wooden railing.

"What's that Natsuki?" Chie asked the not-so-obvious-fuming blunette when she heard Natsuki mutter something.

"Nothing," Natsuki muttered under her gritted teeth as she continued on her task, working faster than she could imagine.

_Stupid Nao._

**

* * *

**

"Hmmmm.," Shizuru hummed in contentment as the breeze caressed her face. "The moon is so pretty."

Nao looked at Shizuru who was staring at the moon, "Yeah." Nao herself hesitantly tear her eyes off Shizuru to look at the moon. "Just like you," Nao muttered to herself.

"Hm? What was that?" Shizuru asked when she heard Nao mutter something incoherent.

"N-nothing," Nao replied. "What now?" Nao growled at Shizuru when she heard the Fujino heiress giggle.

"'Nothing.' Nao-chan's really like Natsuki."

"HA? What are you talking about, Fujino?" Nao asked as she looked back at Shizuru. Shizuru was lying peacefully on the bed, her eyes closed.

"Yes. Just like that. Both of you calls me 'Fujino' whenever this situation happens," Shizuru said happily. "You also blush like Alyssa-chan and Natsuki. Maybe it's the genes?" Shizuru chuckled once more. Her eyes remained closed as she relaxed under the moonlit sky.

"Whatever."

"Say, Nao-chan. Tell me, why did you decide to settle here in Japan?" Shizuru asked the younger girl.

"Hmm? Well… Let's see. Natsuki was the one who got the idea. And somehow we just ended up here, together with Mai."

"So, you just followed Natsuki?" Shizuru asked softly.

"We-well, you could say that," Nao answered as she felt nostalgic, remembering the days they spent back in their home at LA. "We grew up together, us three. I guess it's a given that wherever one is the rest of us would be there, guaranteed."

"So, you three are a package, huh?"

Nao laughed at how Shizuru had put it, "I guess, that's what they say back home, too. But Mai's kind of the 'off' on among us. Mai's the goody two shoes. You know she's like the angel that would talk us out whenever I and Natsuki would plan something outrageous."

"You really like Natsuki, huh?" Shizuru said out of the blue, catching Nao off guard. "You always talk fondly about her. You guys get along pretty well. I'm jealous…" Shizuru jokily trailed off.

"Wha-! Why are you…" Nao herself trailed off at the sight of Shizuru. Nao cannot tear her eyes off the peaceful up bobbing movement of Shizuru's chest.

"Shizuru?"

No answer. Nao hoped off from the railing and tip toed towards Shizuru.

"Are you sleeping?" she whispered softly, playfully blowing at Shizuru's sleeping face. Nao cannot help but giggle heartily when Shizuru scrunched her nose. Nao poked Shizuru's cheek lightly. "You must be really tired, huh?" Nao said when she earned no response from Shizuru.

"I guess that shows how much fun you had today," Nao bitterly remembered Natsuki and Shizuru playing at the beach the whole day. Nao inched her face closer. "What a lucky mutt. She can always touch this," Nao said to no one as she caressed Shizuru's face with the back of her hand. Nao immediately pulled her hand away when Shizuru stirred from her sleep. Nao felt her face heat up when she realized that Shizuru's face was now merely inches away from her.

"Wow," Nao gasped. "Do you even know what you're doing to me, huh, Fujino?" Nao asked the sleeping honey brunette as she stared at Shizuru's succulent red lips.

"I guess this is how Natsuki always feel huh?" Nao whispered as she closed her eyes, closing the gap in between her and the sleeping, oblivious, Shizuru.

_Suki._

**

* * *

**

Natsuki just finished the last plate when she took another glance at the veranda.

"_Huh? Where's Nao?_" Natsuki thought as she looked at the now empty space where her cousin was sitting moments ago. Natsuki's eyes travelled down towards the form of her brunette lover. Her eyes widened like saucer she was holding when she noticed that Nao was still there. Her hand unconsciously gripped the kitchen towel when she saw how close the proximity was between Nao and Shizuru's face. Natsuki did not waste any time and immediately paced towards the veranda.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki shouted as she opened the glass sliding door to the veranda.

Nao looked up to her cousin, "Oh, good you're here." Nao plopped herself down the wooden floor, slightly away from Shizuru's face. "Your girlfriend fell asleep," Nao pointed at Shizuru who had her back faced towards Natsuki. The blunette was still glaring daggers at her cousin before following Nao's finger.

"Shizuru," Natsuki whispered as she shook Shizuru's from lightly. "Shizuru, let's go inside. You're going to catch a cold if you sleep here," Natsuki said warmly.

Shizuru stirred in her sleep, "Natsuki."

"Hey, sleepyhead. Come on. Let's go inside," Natsuki tilted her head towards the door.

"I'm tired. Carry me, please?" Shizuru smiled at Natsuki, Nao's presence completely forgotten.

"What?" Natsuki looked at the putting Fujino heiress. "Fine, come here, you spoiled brat." Natsuki bent towards Shizuru, carrying her bridal style, making Shizuru giggle in her arms. Nao just sat there on the floor, indignantly watching the interaction between her cousin and Shizuru.

_Hunh. It's like I was never here whenever 'your' Natsuki comes, huh?_

Natsuki and Shizuru was already at the door when Shizuru suddenly said something, "Nao-chan should some inside too," Shizuru looked at Nao.

"Ye-yeah," Nao stuttered, startled that Shizuru suddenly acknowledged her. "I'll come inside in a bit," Nao said, glancing sideways, away from Shizuru.

"Okay~" Shizuru replied in a child like manner in Natsuki's arm. "Don't catch a cold."

"Yeah," Nao replied as she watched the retreating form of Natsuki and Shizuru but not before receiving a glare from Natsuki.

_This is so fucked up…_

**

* * *

**

The group was already on the way back home. It was dead quiet despite the silent snoring Chie was emitting. Miyu was still in charge of the driving. Everybody sat on the same spot as they drive on the way to the beach—everybody except Nao and Alyssa. Nao pleaded Alyssa to exchange seats with her after witnessing the high-school-like flirting Natsuki and Shizuru was doing at the back of the van. Not to mention that Natsuki would once in a while glare at her.

_Huh?_ Nao glanced at the rear view mirror. _Maybe the mutt saw what I did last night? Interesting._

The ride back home remained quiet albeit the bickering of Natsuki and Nao that left Mai worried about her two friends. Mai had gotten used to the few death threats the two had exchanged over the time. But somehow, the hostility between the two this time was unnerving, there was something about it that made Mai believe that this was no ordinary teasing.

_I wonder what happened while I was gone last night._

**

* * *

**

"Well, this is our stop," Chie said as she unbuckled her seat belt. "Thanks for the ride, Miyu-san." Miyu dropped Nao, Mai, and Alyssa back to Mai's place first before driving towards the Fujino mansion, much to Alyssa chagrin.

"Not at all."

"Come on, Aoi," Chie opened the door of the van, offering her hand to Aoi.

"We'll go in first, Shizuru-san," Aoi told her cousin, earning a nod from Shizuru before disappearing inside the mansion.

"Thank you for bringing me at the beach Natsuki. I really enjoyed this," Shizuru smiled at her blunette lover as she inched closer. Shizuru circled her arms around Natsuki's neck, stopping just so their foreheads were touching.

"I'm glad you had fun," Natsuki replied, pulling Shizuru's body closer to her.

"I always have fun whenever Natsuki's around," Shizuru placed a quick kiss on Natsuki's lips. "Even during the camping trip."

"You did, didn't you?" Natsuki chuckled at the recollection of Shizuru's struggles on her weak knees.

"Yes. And I still need to get Natsuki for what she did to me that time."

"Wha—! But that's a service!"

"Service yourself. It was only Natsuki who always have fun in bed," Shizuru pouted.

"Eh?" Natsuki laughed at her girlfriend's display. "Sorry, I'll do anything. So, forgive me."

"Anything?"

"Yes. Any-mmmrrph!" Natsuki's next words were muffled when Shizuru suddenly crashed her lips against hers. Natsuki closed her eyes to crash the moments like her lover. Few seconds later, Natsuki felt Shizuru's tongue begging for entrance in her mouth. Natsuki moaned in contentment as soon as Shizuru dipped her tongue to the sides of Natsuki's mouth. Shizuru suddenly pulled back way before Natsuki's mind could even process what the fuck was going on.

"Goodnight Natsuki," Shizuru smiled at Natsuki who was still dazed at what just happened.

"Ee, goodnight, princess," Natsuki muttered in her state of trance.

"Fufufufufu. Natsuki's so cute," Shizuru snickered.

"Yeah…"

Shizuru giggled once more, "Natsuki would come have lunch with tomorrow, okay?"

"'kay..." Shizuru pecked Natsuki's fluffy cheek before heading towards the door. "By the way, Natsuki," Shizuru turned back to face her lover. "Don't forget about your promise to be my date on next week's Fujino house party, okay?"

"'Kay," Natsuki absentmindedly responded, still caught up by the stupefying kiss they shared moments ago.

Shizuru raised an amused eyebrow at Natsuki's display, "That means Natsuki's going to meet _Papa Fujino_," Shizuru added, using the moniker Natsuki had not-so-secretly used for her father. Shizuru inwardly grinned when she remember the day that Shizuru had overheard Natsuki talking to Nao about her father.

"'Kay," Natsuki answered inattentively yet again. "I'm going to meet Papa Fuji—Wait! You said WHAT?"

_Holy mother of—_

**

* * *

**

**Natsuki:** _* licking Shizuru's finger*_ I'm so sorry, Shizuru! *pulls out a band aid from her pocket*

**Shizuru:** _*looking at what Natsuki was doing*_ Oh god, Ahn! Natsuki! _*cannot take all the stimulating sensation*_

**Natsuki:** Shizuru? _*looks up at Shizuru who is now pinching her nose*_ Are you okay?

**Shizuru:** _*faints and falls on the floor. Blood oozing on her finger and nose*_

**Natsuki:** Shizuru! No!

**Mai:** _*saw the whole thing, looks at them in wide eyes* _….

**Alyssa:** _*comes running after hearing Natsuki's cry*_ What happened? _*Looks around the kitchen, Shizuru was lying on the floor beside a knife. The brunette was swimming on her own blood pool but is oddly smiling*_ Wha-what happened here? _*Looks at Mai who is just standing there with her mouth wide open*_ Natsuki! You didn't!

**Natsuki:** _*looks at Alyssa then to unconscious Shizuru then back to Alyssa*_ I—I-I!

**Chie:** _*walks inside the kitchen*_ Why… does this look like a murder scene? _*saw the whole Natsuki-licking-Shizuru-thing*_

**Natsuki:** _*confused, with teary eyes*_ Wh-where should I stop the bleeding first… Chie?

Lmao, another Strawberry Shake Sweet omake! ^_^

[1] Seekini: my friend said it is the other term for a see-through bikini.

[2] "Gomed, Datsuki. You were the ode who told us to look. Dot my fault,": Gomen, Natsuki. You were the one who told us to look. Not my fault.

[3] Atarimae desho: I can't seem to find the right translation in English. So yeah. If you don't know what that is I guess **JFGI**? Lol That would give you some idea.

**A/N: **Visit my website _**www(dot)wix(dot)com/hounonotenshi/tenshi**_

Fail attempt at drama. Anyway, I'm seeing the end of this story's coming near. Maybe 2-4 chapters left. Oh no!

What do you think for this chapter? Review, review, review! It's V-day, give me some love! lol

Next chapter: Natsuki meets Papa Fujino. Lucky chapter 13 ^_^


End file.
